Maelstrom souls-Bleach edition (UPDATE - CH-7 for real)
by Nick Tanico
Summary: "I thought everything ended after we took that plunge. Instead of pearly white gates or hellish inferno. I find myself in a world full of Hollows and Deathgods. Damn and here I thought I could finally rest" Smart-ish, Strong, Rinne-Sharingan Naruto. Naruto X Harem. All Author notes removed.
1. Chapter 1

Ch-1 Where it all end

Speech-"Hi"

Thought-"Hi"

Demon-**"Hi"**

Demon thinking-**'Hi'**

Jutsu-**Rasengan**

***Scene change, flashbacks, POV (personal over view), and lemons***

**Disclaimer-I do not own this series, just the idea of my own take on the series.**

* * *

The Elemental Nation was a worn torn Nation, suffering years and years of war and conflict. From the great clan war, which lead to the birth of Shinobies, to the current Fourth Shinobi world war, but we'll get to that in a little while. For now we will go through the histories before the birth of the Elemental Nation. This nation, whose original names has been lost in the annals of history, has been in conflict way before it was conceive, so much so that it would take an act of divine intervention to end the conflict.

And such intervention did happen by a Goddess.

This Goddess name was Princess _**Kaguya Ōtsutsuki**__, but the thing is, she wasn't a Goddess at first._

_Nope she wasn't._

_She was the head of the Ōtsutsuki clan, a clan that some speculated to have originated from another world, having arrived to the planet about thousand years ago. Any more recording of this ancient clan was lost in the sands of time._

_Kaguya Ōtsutsuki a woman who possesses very delicate facial feathers, extremely long, sweeping white hair that touched the ground. The most noticeable were two horn like protrusions on her head, but not all means did this made her lest attractive, creamy white perfect skin, a figured that a lot of women would kill for, and firm E-cup breast. She wore a high-collared hime-kimono which was adorned with intricate lines and tomoe running down the centre and edge of the gown._

_Kaguya long for peace for her war-torn world sought out power necessary to end all the conflict and finally bring peace to her world. To attain such power she defied an ancient law, she consume the fruit of the Shinju the God tree that has said to be connected to the very root of existence itself, the very place where time began._

_Using her new found powers, Kaguya single-handedly ended the wars in a single day and anyone that stood in her way meet a swift end by her __**Tomogoroshi No Haikotsu/All-killing Ash Bone**__. A certain-kill technique, when these bones hit anything living, the bone and target starts to deteriorate at a molecular level, rotting the victims and reducing their bodies to nothing more than a pile of ash. For her action, she was worshiped._

_As the __**Usagi No Megami/Rabbit Goddess**__, you could even say she was the first, a primal being that transcended the bounds of flesh into divinity._

_And had settled down amongst mortals, as she would eventually get pregnant, without a husband, and bear twin sons, Hagoromo and Hamura, Hagoromo inherited the __**Rinnegan/**_ _**Saṃsāra eye**__. With it one would be able to manipulate all the elements, sub-elements, gravity, see in a three-hundred-sixty perspective, Yin (Darkness) and Yang (Light), this eye originated from Kaguya's __**Rinne Sharingan/**_ _**Saṃsāra copy wheel eye.**__ And Hamura inherited the clan's eyes __**Tenseigan/Reincarnation eye.**__ But what it could do was lost within the clan's history as well, but it was theories that it could be similar or perhaps stronger then the Rinnegan eye._

_As time passes, however, Kaguya began to lose trust in mortal as the power she now held ultimately corrupter her, and how the people itself slowly treated her with contempt really didn't help much and she was alone to hold the burden of mortal hatred. This led her to madness as she created her ideal peace by trapping everyone in the illusionary world of __**Mugen Tsukuyomi/Infinite Moon Reader **__and converting them into __**White Zetsu**__, which really cemented her stature as a Demon._

_Her two son's rebelled against her, her response, Kaguya incarnated together with the worlds Shinju to turn into a the monster known as the __**Jūbi/Ten-tails**__ and the __**Ame No Hitotsu No Kami/One-Eyed God**__._

_After long and grueling fight, which led to the reformation of the world itself and half of the population was wipe out from existence. The monster rampage throughout the lands until Hagoromo and his brother manage to defeat the beast, the two brothers separated and absorb their mother's powerful chakra while sealing her body to form the core of the Moon and with Hagoromo sealing the Jūbi into himself and became its __**Jinchūriki/The Power Of Human Sacrifice**__, causing him to be revered as a God for the virtue of his victory, becoming known as the __**Rikudō Sennin/ Sage of Six paths, kono yo no kyūseishu/Savior of this world**__, along with his brother._

_Researching his mother's technique, Hagoromo was able to free the rest of those who were affected by the Mugen Tsukuyomi. Later, with his knowledge of the concept of __**Chakra**__, the power of physical and spiritual energy, to everyone in the world as well as spread his ideals and religion, __**Ninshū**__\- the technique of this were meant to give people a better understanding of themselves, as well as other, and lead the world into an era of peace._

_Unfortunately, Ninshū would eventually come to be known as Ninjutsu, a more weaponries version of the Sage's teachings. Hagoromo exemplified his teaching by distributing chakra meant to __connect __people's spiritual energies with one another. It would allow people to understand each other without communication and pray for one another's safety._

_However, people didn't use the chakra to connect with other, but to instead connect their inner spiritual and physical energies with other, but to instead connect inner chakra to amplify it and transform it into modern-day Ninjutsu. It was Hagoromo's belief that no one's chakra should be so much greater than any other. If the power is accumulated into one person that power, then it increases the possibility that the person will become arrogant and desire even greater power. In the end, they ended up using their chakra in battle, just as his mother did._

_Knowing that goal of peace would never be achieved in a single lifetime, he chose to entrust his dream and legacy to his two sons, and began to teach them Ninshū. The oldest son, Indra Ōtsutsuki, was acknowledged by Hagoromo as a true prodigy, who quickly began revel in his natural prowess and became very solitary. The younger son, Asura Ōtsutsuki, proved to be the exact opposite, having shown no special abilities or natural talent, but he pushed on through his limitations, growing stronger and more mature because of his struggles and making friends with others along the way. _

_This lead to different idea by the two brother regarding peace. _

_Indra believed that force and strength is the ultimate key to peace. _

_Asura believed that love and cooperation were the true keys to peace._

_Hagoromo agreed with his younger son's belief and named him his heir, and was inspired by his younger son, the sage separated the ten-Tail's chakra within his body and used his __**Banbutsu Sōzō/creation of all things**__ ability to divide it into nine separated bodies, creating the __**Bijū/Tailed beast.**_

_**Ichibi No Tanuki/One-tailed Raccoon dog-**__a wild and short-tempered individual, and often speaks in a bombastic and incoherent manner, giving it the demeanor of a drunken madman. Also expresses pride as it uses Ore-sama or my esteemed self when referring to herself, and holds great confidence in its own abilities, especially its absolute defense and a very-violent individual, often budding-heads and picking up fights with her siblings._

_**Nibi No Neko/Two-tailed cat**__-a respectful and polite, speaking in a formal manner using __Watashi__ when referring to herself and using honorifics when addressing others. But it is also a playful, temperament, and lustful individual._

_**Sanbi No Kame/Three-tailed Turtle**__-though it resembles a large turtle, it has a crab-like shell with spikes all over its body, and three shrimp-like tails. And often speaks in a timid manner, referring to herself as Boku which is usually used by young kids._

_**Yonbi No Saru/Four-tailed Monkey-**__a prideful individual, but respects other who earns its respect, such as its siblings and her father, and a Sage like its father, but also very laid back._

_**Gobi No Uma/Five tailed Horse**__-primarily resembles a white horse, but with a dolphin's head, a quiet and reserved individual. Though it does not speak much, Gobi uses the old-fashioned Watakushi when referring to herself, cause it to come across as very polite. Preferring to seclude herself and it is a pacifistic individual, but still ahs the pride of a Bijū._

_**Rokubi No Namekuji/Six-tailed slug**_-She is kind and not as self-serving as her siblings, often acting as peace keeper of the group, but not above using force when necessary, to both stop and ongoing or soon to be squabble between her siblings.

_**Nanabi No Kabutomushi/Seven-tailed Rhinoceros beetle-**_she is a happy, go-lucky individual, which could be the fact that she has seven tails, since seven having long been seen as a lucky as well as a happy number. She also had a habit of using the word lucky in conversation, reflecting its personality.

_**Hachibi No Kyogyū/Eight-tailed Ox**_-resembling a giant ox but its tails resembles a squids tentacle. She is characterized as relax, tough, and serious individual, but with a slight of a short-temper, with good analytical ability and speaks in a somewhat rude dialect. With a no-nonsense demeanor and often argue with the last Bijū.

_**Kyūbi No Kitsune/Nine-tailed Fox**_-among the nine she is the closest to her father, and often points that out, a cynical and shrewd individual, along with a somewhat twisted sense of humor, prideful and arrogant, but still cares deeply for her siblings…in her own way, deceitful, manipulative, and tricky as any other foxes. And like Nibi a very seductive and lustful individual. But unlike the cat, she is more refine and reserved in her taste.

As a result of the extraction and creation of the Bijū them all at once, Hagoromo was left weakened and incapacitated for several months, though the power life force of the ten-tail's husk kept him alive. Sometime after their creation, the young tailed beasts were told that they were all still linked to one another despite being separated entities. Hagoromo also told them that they would eventually become one again, yet not as they originally were, and that one shall appear at that time to show them what true power is.

Hagoromo eventually sealed the husk of the ten-tails within the moon. Resulting in his death and his brother Hamura and the rest of the clan departed to the moon, in order to guard their mother's sealed remains. On his deathbed, he chose Asura to be his successor, but Indra, overcame by bitterness and envy fought against his brother, with their conflict and wills would continue to their descendants, The Senju, descendants of Asura, inheriting Asura sage ability with the power of _**Monkton/Wood Release**_ and enhance ability through the clan head Hashirama Senju, and the Uchiha, descendants of Indra, inheriting the _**Sharingan/Copy wheel eye**_ through the founder of the Uchiha clan Madara Uchiha.

And their conflict later gave birth to the Elemental nation and the hidden lands. Konohagakure/the village hidden in the leaves, Sunagakure/the village hidden in the sands, Iwagakure/the village hidden in the rocks, Kumogakure/the village hidden in the clouds, Kirigakure/the village hidden in the mist, and Uzushiogakure/the village hidden by the whirling tides

This also led to the Bijū being captured and sealed into individual that would come to be known as Jinchūriki, unlike Hagoromo, they were viewed as nothing more than weapons and social outcast, often being mistreated and shun by their own village. It is also worth mentioning that a Bijū is often sealed into a new-born child since its coils have not fully developed and could intake the Bijū's Yōki.

Each village gain their own Bijū as to divide the power among the villages, Konoha gain both the seven and the nine tails, with the former being given to Takigakure/the village hidden by a waterfall as a trust pact by Hashirama Senju, the lateral being sealed into Mito Uzumaki the wife of Hashirama Senju, making the Uzumaki and Senju distant relative, after the fight between the two founders of Konoha Hashirama and Madara. Suna gain the one-tailed, Iwa gain the four and five tiled, Kiri gain the three tails and sixth tail, and Kumon gain the two and eight tail Bijū.

This made the Bijū to hate and resent the people of the elemental nation for enslaving them and using them as nothing more than weapons.

But peace was short lived and the second great Shinobi war started by none than Madara Uchiha, who was shun by his own clan because of his desire and want of power, which only fueled the curse of hatred in his heart. But this ultimately leads to him and Hashirama's epic battle, which also lead to his wife becoming the Jinchūriki of the nine-tails.

After the war, it seems has finally settled in, but it wasn't very long before the flames of conflict ignited and lead to the third great shinobi war.

"And the rest you know had been manipulated by Black Zetsu, the negative will of my mother, which started the fourth great shinobi war. Black Zetsu as you know manipulated my son Indra and then Madara, for the goal to revive my mother and once again enact her plan" a tall and pale-skinned man, who had deep wrinkled in his elderly age, but eyes spoke of wisdom and power. This person is Hagoromo as he gave his talk with an individual in front of him.

This person had gold-spike blond hair, cerulean blue eyes, and three whiskers like marks on both sides of his well chiseled face. Leaned build, with no sign of fat thanks to years of training "first off I all of this, second why are you telling me this, and third why me" asks one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Current Jinchūriki of the nine tails and the rest of the Bijū, after he rescued them from a mad man named Madara Uchiha and Obito Uchiha, a student of his father and best friend to his sensei Kakashi Hatake.

"No, I know why, you are here to offer me some sort of power to help deal with your mother, by testing my resolve" Hagoromo nodded confirming the blonds' words.

"Then in any case no" Naruto said sternly and turned around, missing the contemplated and shock look from the Sage of six path.

"Why, if I may asks, you're friend has accepted my offer but why not you" he question.

Naruto stop in his tracts and turned to the founder of Ninshū "let me put this in a poem, which when I think about it perfectly surmises everything" he started.

_**When the war of the best brings about the world's end-**_"This tells of the war of nine-Bijū, the nine tailed beasts to revive the ten-tails, as how Madara and Obito stated it, and now our world is about to end because of their selfish desire to escape reality and run away"

_**The Goddess descends from the sky, wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting-**_"this tells of Kaguya's returned, the Goddess, with the spread of falls hope and dreams, and her gift the Mugen Tsukuyomi, which both Madara and Obito believe would bring an illusion of a person ideal world forever"

_**Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess**_-"this is what three seek, the power equaling to Kaguya, but their fates are scattered by conflict and war"

_**We seek it thus, and take to the sky**_\- "One becomes the villain, one becomes the wondered, and last becomes the hero. You could say this is what happens with three individuals. Such as Kaguya becoming the villain, Hamura become the wonderer, and you Hagoromo became the hero, which continue to your sons. You become the wonderer, Indra the villain, and Asura the hero. Hashirama his descendant takes up his mantle of being a hero, with Madara taking up the mantle of both villain and wonderer, as he was outcast by his clan"

_**Ripple form on the water's surface, the wandering soul knows no rest**__\- _**"**but all three are still bound by a solemn oath, which is to seek the answer tighter, once again, this question is _what the key to peace is_"

_**There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the Goddess, hero of the dawn, healer of worlds-**_"this means the prisoner, which Kaguya or rather her will, he moved to manipulate the events which lead to the return of his beloved Goddess"

_**Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul**_-"he begins by manipulating the villain, your son and Madara, twisting them into the villain with the promise of eternal bliss or acknowledgement"

_**Pride is lost, wings stripped away, the end is nigh-**_"but as one successes, so does the never ending conflict, of not fulfilling the oath"

"**My friend do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow. No matter where the winds may blow-**_ "_as the war sends the world hurtling towards destruction the prisoner, Black Zetsu, departs with new found puppet Obito Uchiha and embarks on a new journey"

_**My friend, you desire is the binger of life, the gift of the Goddess-**_ "Obito is guided by falls hope that the gift will bring bliss and that oath that he swore to his friend, his love Rin Nohara, to bring peace by illusion"

_**Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return-**_ "though now it is shattered, but they have met in death which in a way fulfilled his own oath but not the oath of the three"

_**My friend, the fates are cruel, there are no dreams, no honor remains, the arrow has left the bow of the Goddess**_\- "once more the three are reunited in the great war, and now Kaguya has started her Mugen Tsukuyomi"

_**My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey. In my own salvation and your eternal slumber**_\- "this tells of how everything will end, with the three with one single event"

_**Legends shall speak of sacrifice at world's end, the wind sails over the water's surface quietly, but surely-**_ "it tells how all will end with one event, by single choice, and by one of the three" Naruto finished.

"Then who are the three" the sage asked, truly intrigued by how the blond interpreted history with a single poem, his mind trying to process how the blond reach such level of intellect at such a young age. It could be because of the bonds harsh experience as a Jinchūriki, but that analogy takes decades of discipline and understanding, he should know, he it took him a decade to reach his enlightenment, but blond in front of him seem to have reach it at a young age.

"Can't you tell" he said placing his right hand over his heart "the hero, as she believes herself to be is Kaguya, she believes she is saving the world by placing everyone in eternal slumber and turned them into White Zetsu. The wonderer is Sasuke, who had suffered the curse of his hatred and continues to find answers and his thirst for power. And me I am the villain" he said as he moved his fingers counter clockwise as if opening something.

Hagoromo then felt the sudden boost of power from the blond and when he turned around, his eyes widen. There behind the blond was the silhouette of his two sons, Indra, whose aura is black representing Yin, and Asura, whose aura was white, representing Yang. But what truly shock the sage was the blonds eyes, on his left was the Sharingan and on his right was the Rinnegan "I've known this eyes since my first beating at the hands of the villagers, I search for the meaning of these eyes and found out what they were, I've speculated it was because of the connection of my heritage, the Uzumaki can be trace back to well you're mother or it is possible that either my mother or my father may had Uchiha blood in them, as well as Senju blood for me to awaken both eyes" Naruto speculated on the last part, but he never really look in to is since "But I feared that if discovered it will only fuel their hatred, as the demon is becoming more powerful and also might use me to breed more who could awaken this eyes" he stated and stop to see if the sage was paying attention.

Seeing as he was Naruto continue "so I found a way to seal it, as an Uzumaki sealing is part of our DNA, you can say it's a unique trait we have to learn, understand, and master seals. So I sealed these eyes and fifthly percent of my own power to complete my mask of ignorance, one that dream of acknowledgement from his village by becoming Hokage" he said.

"So is this why you said no"

Naruto shook his head "no, I believed power is earn. Because without power and strength, you cannot protect anything, let alone yourself. But I also understand that without people with you what used his strength, but a hollow feeling of being on top alone. I choose to seal this power as I did not earn it, but it didn't mean I did not train in it, since I did not earn it. I desire power to protect those precious to my heart, with my own two hands, with the power I earn."

"I've earn the trust of your daughter, all nine Bijū, and now they their strength. And with them along with me finally fighting at a hundred percent I shall save this world" he stated firmly.

"Then why do you consider yourself as the villain, if anything you are the hero" Hagoromo said in confusion.

"You sage, yet you cannot feel the world" he said making the sage frown, and at his frown Naruto continue "the world is slowly dying, and what was stolen must be return. I shall return Chakra back to the earth, leaving only enough for the people of this world to survive with. This action will make me the villain since I took away something from them all, their power" he stated.

"Besides I never belong, I home treated me like an abomination and recently a hero but how long will that hold. My friends are not much of a friend only close acquaintances with the exception to two, whom died. And me I've lived behind a mask for so long that I have forgotten who I once was and the person in front of you is nothing more than a husk" Naruto gain a faraway look before he continue

"I've given up on love, on familiarity, on everything, but it doesn't matter now, the life of one for the lives of many and for the world itself. How could I say so, when I know I can do something about it" Naruto said with a sad smile on his face, accepting his face and truly embodying the term Jinchūriki.

Hagoromo was silent as he took in Naruto's word "then what will you do when you confront my mother, even with you vast amount of power you cannot defeat her" he said.

Naruto chuckle at that "tell me Hagoromo are you a son that gives what his mother wants or what she needs" seeing once again the confuse look on the sage's face, this is just Naruto leaving up to his title _**the unpredictable Shinobi**_ "I can sense loneliness, her pain, and longings. I understand her, probably better than her sons, I know what she needs to be saved and I shall do so, or at least distract her long enough for me to seal her with the help of the Bijū" Hagoromo was once again silent at look at the blond, he could see both his two sons in him, both their will's and desire. And past that he could see himself and his brother. Deeper and he could see his mother, not the insane being, but the kind, loving mother he once knew.

"I was wrong" he started "you are not Asura's reincarnation, but the reincarnation of both my sons. Their ideals, their beliefs, their will, all of it molded into one single unique individual. Please Naruto, I implore you to accept the gift I'm about to give you. I know you may not think you've earn it, but you ideals, your resolves, and your action prove otherwise has proven otherwise" he said.

In an instant flashback of Naruto's greatest achievement appeared on a window-like monitor.

The first was he defeated who became like a brother to him, Gaara a former Jinchūriki and an insane psychopath in his Bijū form. The second is when he liberated a country and a nation, Nami No Kuni or the wave country and Haru No Kuni/land of spring formerly known as Yuki No Kuni/Land of snow, Tsuki No Kuni/Land of the moon, from their tyrannical ruler. And that when he was just only fifteen, the next showed how he defied his fate by defeating Mōryō a demon that was supposed to kill him and was predicted by Shiho a seeress, but with her help, he manage to defy faith and defeat the demon. The last was when he went back in time, saved a queen and her kingdom from a plot by a madman, that when he was eighteen years old.

Naruto smiled as he saw all his harden work and accomplishment. It also cemented his resolve and decision to save his world, not for fame, not for recognition, but for those who are precious to his heart "so what now" the blond asked all nine-Bijū.

"**We gave you our trust Naruto and our power, if anyone is worthy of father's gift it is you"** the nine-tailed demoness said.

'Is this the conclusion you have come to, everyone'

"**Yes"**

Naruto smirk "fine, let's take a gander shall we. I accept" Hagoromo nodded and in an instant the room was suddenly blanket in a bright light.

***Scene change***

Kaguya smirk, her long desire for peace is finally coming into fruition. She had taken care of the Duck haired teen and the rest that dare get in her way "peace is finally here and no one is going to—"

She was cut off by a sudden weight of power, equaling if not surpassing her own. She turned to the source, only to see a boot coming hey way, it was too late to react and she was kick into the ground creating a large crater about twenty feet deep and a hundred mile wide **"m-mother, g-get, u-up"** Black Zetsu said, from her right sleeves.

The Rabbit Goddess look up to a see an individual floating up in the air, this individual wearing a silver-white long sleeveless full-length coat with six black magatama markings around the neck, three on the chest area and on the bottom, it over a short sleeves coat with black flame pattern, the middle is open revealing a full-length haori, revealing a black undergarment with black patterns on the shroud extending down the arms and legs, and on the stomach was a black swirling pattern, behind the individual are ten gold colored Gudōdama/truth-seeking balls and holding a ringed staff with ten points resembling a tail, Shakujō. But what attract her attention were the individual's eyes, it is similar to her, with ripple-like pattern which spreads over the eyeball containing a pattern of nine tomoe, but unlike hers which is red colored, this was dark crimson.

"Hello Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, Black Zetsu knows who I am but you do not. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Bijū Senin/ tailed-beast sage" the individual identify himself and flared of his power shrouding his cloths with dark gold chakra "and I have to fulfill and oath" he finished.

Kaguya snared and in an instant fired her all-killing ash bone in a blink of an eye **Shinra Tensei/Heavenly Subjugation of the omnipresent God.** Naruto spoke blocking her infamous technique with ease, before Naruto seemingly teleported in front of her and swung his staff down, Kaguya quickly created a black rod and block his weapon, creating a massive shock wave.

"You're chakra, I see so Hagoromo who gave you this power" Kaguya deduced observing Naruto's chakra network with her _**Byakugan/white eye**_ "but I also sense my grandchildren in you, then I know what I must do" she quickly open a dimensional tear and jump back into it. And suddenly appeared behind the blond and stab the blond.

But to her surprise he suddenly vanish 'after image' she thought and dodge a Gudōdama 'two can play that game' she summoned her own Gudōdama and clashed with the blonds own. The Gudōdama are spheres of malleable chakra. They are composed of all five elements, fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning, nature transformation and Yin-Yang Release, the power of creation of all things, and are also capable of negating all forms of Ninjutsu, can take any variant for either offense or defense, and can be control by the users mind, like an extension of themselves.

The drawback, the user starts with a set amount of balls and can only control them within seventy meters of their location, allowing opponents to separate them from the user by transporting them elsewhere. If they are not retrieved by the user or somehow get destroy, they are permanently lost.

Both Kaguya and Naruto once again clashed all the while maintaining their focus in controlling their individual Gudōdama, to the normal eyes all they could see were shockwaves upon shockwaves in the air, as both their movements were too quick even with a trained eye or a Dojutsu/eye technique.

'We're both seem to be in equal power, considering that neither of us have fully train in using this power, or this battle would have been over long before it even started' thought both Goddess and sage at once, oblivious at each other's thoughts. It wasn't a secret that Kaguya hadn't train in using her immense power and used her experience of what she knows to control her power, but fully mastered in using it. The same can be said about Naruto, who was going in the battle with all his experiences in his training, so as it stands both are equal with one another.

But experience and proper planning wins any battle.

'First I need to draw out all her abilities, so far I know she can manipulate dimension, use Gudōdama, and her all-killing ash bone. But that is far as I know; I have to assume she can use both the abilities of the Rinnegan, Byakugan, and Sharingan. But how far as she gone into mastering or learning is anyone guessed…or rather mine' Naruto thought, breaking down what he knew so far and trying to predict Kaguya's next course of action and come up with a counter move. Naruto may have train in using his Dojutsu, but not fully since his Sharingan eye was in its first stage.

The Sharingan needs to be activated by the user when they are faced with difficult circumstances or placed under emotional stress, in the case of Naruto it was the lateral. To activate the second level the Mangekyō Sharingan the user must suffer from trauma after witnessing the death of someone close to them. With the user normally having to witness or experience this first hand, Uchiha throughout have killed those closest to them in order to expedite this process, such as their best friend. But this ultimately leads to the loss of their eye site, unless if they obtain the Mangekyō Sharingan of their closest relative, such as a sibling. The newly acquired Mangekyō Sharingan looks like a merger of both eyed and is dubbed the eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.

Naruto lack both requirements, such as someone close to him or a relative. So the blond couldn't do any further then the level one ability, such as copying opponents Jutsu, with exception to Kekkei Genkai/blood line technique, see an opponent's chakra path way, and predict an opponent's move by their muscle movement 'and now, I don't know the extent of the changes done to my Dojutsu when they fused, I can still do the normal technique for the Rinnegan, but the Sharingan techniques on the other hand, I don't have a clue…any suggestion' Naruto asks the nine Bijū.

"**Sorry kit, even when Madara forcibly used me, Kami that sounds so wrong in so many levels, I could not distinguish how to use the Sharingan technique…"** there was a pause by the nine-tailed demoness.

'What' Naruto asks as he dodges a thrust from Kaguya's ash-bone spear.

"**Unless you find the remain of the Uchiha, and Matabi could use her ability to summon the Uchiha's dead-spirit and you can use the **_**Ningendō/Human path**_** and absorb the knowledge on how to use the Sharingan eye, and any other techniques the Uchiha learn"** Naruto was silent but knew this was his shoot to have an edge over his opponent. All he needed to do now is create an opening, a distraction, and make sure Kaguya eye and attention are solely on him.

'Well clone spamming time I guessed' with that thought Naruto summoned thousands of shadow clone, making him winch in slight discomfort as his chakra control was not at a hundred percent as his power, and this provided the mischievous fox and cat to enact their plan, to help their Jinchūriki.

"**Stop it right no…"** the six-tailed slug was about to reprimand them but it was too late.

'What are…'Naruto felt his body moved on his own and his hands quickly form a hand-seal.

**Oiroke Gyaku Hāremu no Jutsu/Sexy Reverse Harem technique**

There was a loud poof sound and when it cleared, the clones that surrounded Kaguya transformed into…attractive naked men, thousands of naked man 'WHAT THE HELL!' Naruto snap at the two Bijū. This is not what he planned, he would used his clones and himself to attack Kaguya at once, while two clones search the last place where they saw Madara and where Naruto felt Sasuke last chakra signature.

He knew his clones wouldn't stand a chance against Kaguya since they contain only twenty percent of his power and the primal used for his **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu/Shadow Clone Technique** were primarily use for training, since anything the clone learn prior to dispelling would be transfer back to the original, and distraction.

"**She's distracted isn't she"** the two-tailed cat defended.

"**Now don't just stand there like stiff wood, hit her"** the nine-tailed fox ordered.

Naruto sigh and quickly summoned two new shadow clones and charge at the still distracted Kaguya, the blond hit her in the stomach with his staff, sending her flying and crashing into a mountain "dispel all of you" Naruto ordered, feeling uncomfortable being surrounded by his fellow gender, granted he knew they are him, it was still rather unnerving 'at least she's…distracted' Naruto's eyes widen slightly when he saw the mountain, where Kaguya crash in, was hurdling towards him.

Naruto channeled his chakra into staff and slash, sending a large crescent-like beam of pure chakra cutting the mountain in half. The blond jump back as large wood-branch like tentacles, the sage quickly cut several branches that got too close. Hundreds wood branch-tentacle rushed at Naruto to impale him. Seeing this, Naruto formed a one hand-seal **Katon: Gōenkyū/ Fire release: Great Blaze Ball **Naruto exhales a meteor-sized sphere of fired that burned all the branches and cause a massive explosion.

When the smoke cleared both Kaguya and Naruto stood facing each other once more, an unspoken word was said between the two before they clash once again. The white-haired Goddess sent a volley of ash-bone, the blond either dodge or deflected each of them before his staff meets Kaguya's own. The sounds of weapon hitting could be heard in the once great valley, neither opposition were giving an inch or any sort of opening, as their Dojutsu were able to follow and predict the other's movement in quick succession.

**Fūton: Kamikaze/ Wind Release: Divine Wind** kaguya quickly jump back and releases a powerful gust of wind that form several large tornadoes and quickly followed up her previous technique with **Katon: Hibashiri/Fire Release: Running Fire** the fire release combined with her wind release to create a tornado of flames.

**Doton: Doryū Jōheki/Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart**, this technique normally makes a gigantic rampart rise up beneath the user's feet, however the shape depends on the user imagination and Naruto formed a large wall-like mountain similar to the Hokage monument, but with all Nine Bijū instead of the previous Kage, he also had a reason why he choose to formed it like this 'guys are ready' he asks all nine Bijū

"**Yes!"** came their combine replied.

Inside his Jutsu Naruto channeled several chakra-like hands into each of the nine heads that molded, in each head tiny balls of black and white chakra appeared and each hand work to shape each forming a dark purple sphere. The black and white chakra needs to be balance at an eight-to-two ration to properly form a **Bijūdama/Tailed Beast Bomb. **Each head fired of nine identical Bijūdama at Kaguya, said Goddess eyes widen at the strongest attack of a Bijū coming at her **"Mother quickly…"** Black Zetsu was quickly silence by her.

'I know!' she snaps.

Naruto saw a massive explosion creating a large dome of energy decimating at least a radius of seventy-two kilometers 'good thing I manage to calculate the blast radius from the previous time fuzzy-butt used her own Bijūdama' he thought.

"**I'll have you know my ass isn't as fuzzy as you think or would you like to have look for yourself Na-ru-to-kun"** said fuzzy-butt purred out seductively.

'Not now Kurumi' he snaps back, calling her by her actual name. Each Bijū has their own named and they only gave it to someone who has earned their trust, respect, or affection.

"**Mou, you're no fun Naru-kun"** Kurumi all but huff.

"**Nee-san now is not the time for that, besides it ain't over yet" **the six-tails slug said and all nine Bijū turned to where Naruto was looking at.

'So she used her Gudōdama to block the Bijūdama, impressive' Naruto thought seeing a large dome of black malleable chakra 'I can sense a lot of chakra coming from that technique, it could possibly different from the regular Gudōdama' he mused and his head ran a hundred to a thousand miles per hour thinking up on ways on how Kaguya could possibly used that technique.

'She could particularly used that to wipe out the entire world, no she wouldn't do that, she's been obsessed with finishing her Jutsu and she wouldn't dare harm her nursery world…so the other is…shit' Naruto mentally cursed as thousands, upon thousands of Gudōdama rained down on him 'I won't be able to block that…'

Kaguya smirk from above 'it's over' she thought in victoriously.

"If you think it's over then think again" Kaguya's smirk fell when she saw a large gold orange-colored armored humanoid like avatar with three arms on both sides, nine flowing tails, and ten wings on its back **'it looks so similar with Madara and Sasuke's Sosanoo, the only different is the wolf-head, the ten wings, and the nine tails and those markings'** Black Zetsu thought.

"Allow me to introduce to you my Sosanoo" Naruto announce as each hands held a Gudōdama long katana, while the rest of his malleable chakra separated and formed multiple rounded shield, increasing their size with a simple tug of his chakra. His mind quickly thought back to when his clone found both Madara and Sasuke.

***Flashback-clone 1 POV***

While the Boss was taking care of Kaguya me and my fellow split up to two different directions, the last place where Boss felt Madara and Sasuke's chakra signature at 'now where are…ahh found you' I thought and jump down at what remain of the once great founder and rival of Hashirama Senju, the lower half of Madara's body 'hope this works.'

**Bijū No Jutsu: ****Seishin kōru/ Tailed Beast Technique: Spirit call**. In a stream of blue and black fire a man with a light-skinned with spiky, black hair that a slight blue tint to it, an angular chin, and a fully matured Sharingan eye. He wore a crimson armor with numerous metal plated, forming a protective guards along his chest, wait, shoulders, and thighs, over a blue high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half and a simple, light-brown obi and a bet "hello Madara" I greeted who could be the Boss's ancestor.

"Naruto Uzumaki, no, you are a clone of Uzumaki. So he too has gained the powers of the sage, heh, as I expected from my grandson" Madara said confirming the Boss theory of having Uchiha as an ancestor.

"Well that solves one theory on how the Boss has the Sharingan eye, but the Rinnegan on the other hand. It would only mean that either Boss's mom or dad was your son and their mother was a Senju" I asked on the last part.

"Seeing as I'm already dead and I assume the reason why my grandson choose to summon my spirit is to help him with something" my silence only confirms his assumption "then to answer your question, my child is Kushina Uzumaki, but my grandson is wrong with one thing, he doesn't have Senju blood, only Uchiha and Uzumaki blood in his vein, the only relation he has on them is that the Uzumaki and Senju are relative since Hashirama and the head of the Uzumaki clan decided to merge the clan together after my rival married Mito. Now as to how he received his Dojutsu, you see the Uzumaki and Senju were both descendants of Asura, so you can say both clans had more things in common, as were the Hyūga and Uchiha who are descendants of Indra" Madara started.

At my silence he continue "it seems the combination of both mine and Kushina's mother DNA were able to mix in perfect unison allowing my grandson to awake to both the Sharingan and the Rinnegan, but without a relative or anyone close to him I assume he could only use the first stage of the Sharingan, but with both his Dojutsu combine I can assume that both Dojutsu's properties change and I can tell, as any other Uchiha, that the Sharingan portion is fully matured, and now my grandson is looking for a way to figure out the Sharingan's abilities by summoning those who mastered it and use the Human path to absorb their knowledge, but since both me and Sasuke are dead my Grandson had to use a technique to call our souls, correct" Madara finished, deducing Naruto's plan and explain his lineage and how he gain both Dojutsu eye.

"Yes" I answered not at all surprise that he figured out the Boss's plan, this is after all Madara, a protégée like his ancestor before him, and the man who singlehandedly brought the world into three wars to meet his ambition, yeah you don't get to miscarriage and start three major wars, the third was still being speculated on whether or not Madara actually started it, granted he was manipulated by Black Zetsu but the fact remains, without a level of intelligence.

"Very well" Madara said with a straight face.

I blink once and twice, no three times "just like that, not goanna asks why I need this power" I inquired confuse at how easily he agreed. I trust is far as the Boss can throw the entire elemental nation…so yeah.

Madara sigh "Since my grandson is going to receive this I might as well tell you. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha, as the last living descendant of mine and my former clan you will carry on our legacy and our name, the worst thing that could happen to a person is to be lost in history, so in hopes of not being forgotten I choose to help you and this will also serve as my vengeance against the wrenched Goddess" he stated.

I nodded and used place my hand on his chest.

***At the same time with the second clone***

"Hello Uke-chan

"Dope"

The two former friends greeted with their usual named "should I explain or can you figure it out" I asked.

"Just get on with it Dope, oh wait"

"What" I asked as I was about to absorb his soul, creepy as it sound it was all I could think of and it is proper for this situation.

"Why don't you summon the souls of Hashirama, Tobirama, Kakashi, Sarutobi, Minato, and I suppose Sakura since she bound to have something like medical Jutsu" he said.

"Why"

Sasuke sigh at my word and muttered something "because that way you can absorb their knowledge as well, I'm guessing that Dojutsu eye of yours allows you to use Kekkei Genkai, such as Mokuton you idiot dope, and sakura you can acquire some medical knowledge and that super-strength ability Dope, honestly don't you ever use that head of yours" he said while shaking his head.

I felt my left eye twitch and contemplated on whether or not to simple dispel the prick, but he did made a valid point 'might as well' I quickly summon their souls and quickly explained the Boss's plan, since the pink haired teammate of the Boss didn't seem to quite get it.

"I see well if it's the only way to stop Kaguya then so be it and beside I can see the Will of fire brining brightly in his eyes" Hashirama said with a laid back grin, the other, aside from Sasuke, nodded their heads agreeing with Naruto's plan and extended his hand

"I agree brother, carry our name" Tobirama said extending his own hand

"Naruto I'm proud, you've become a splendid Ninja and I know your mother would agree with me" Minato Namikaze said, who looks like the Boss, almost, without whisker marks, and extend his hand,

"I always knew you've become someone great Naruto, I'm proud of you" Hiruzen Sarutobi said, I could tell flashes of the time when both him and the boss flash before his eyes, before he extend his hand.

Kakashi sent me his famous eye smile "you know how I feel Naruto, oh and I left you a souvenir your pouch when you weren't looking" and extended his hand.

"Naruto, thank you for everything and sorry for you know" Sakura said and I know what she was apologizing for.

"Well Dope this is it, don't mess it up" Sasuke said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Heh you know, in a way Team seven rides again" I said placing my hand over theirs and use the Human path.

***Flashback end and normal POV***

'So they pass their will on to me, and what is the souvenir Kakashi-sensei left for me' Naruto wondered on the last part, but shook it off for later, right now he has a Goddess to defeat, or rather give her a Naruto paten beat down…as other called it as, and the blond was oblivious as to why, it's the same on how oblivious he is with love as well.

'Even with the added knowledge using them is going to be a bit of a problem since I haven't train in using them…oh well' developing a plan on the go or in stressful situation is Naruto forte and Shikamaru, who was hailed as the best strategist, commented on how great Naruto plan were, unpredictable, confusing, and chaotic. Something only the blond can do. This also reflect on how he battles, a wild sort of dance that seem only he knows and can only do.

It was like the blond has his own little world that only he knows. Making Naruto that much more dangerous as an opponent on the battlefield.

Since Sosanoo wasn't a Ninjutsu but a pure chakra given form or rather body, combine that with his Six-path sage mode and Biju mode, then you have a recipe for an unstoppable force of nature itself "now** let's **begin** round **two** shall **we" Naruto said, his voice mix with the other Bijū, sounding a bit weird since it was a one-to-nine ration of feminine to masculine, but somehow Naruto's deep and silk-like voice manage to balance the ration so to speak.

Kaguya narrowed her eyes and quickly form multiple black blades from her special Gudōdama, grasping two in hand, and controlled the rest she charge to meet her, she suppose, grandson. As if a scene from a movie, the sky was lit up with multiple clashing sparks and shockwaves, as the two battled each other.

Naruto brought one katana down and was block by Kaguya, he quickly followed with another, which was once again block and the third, but that was also black by her Gudōdama blade and the same happen with the other three. It seems as if the two were still in a stalemate, but it wasn't. The blond was simply stalling for a bit more time, thinking of a multi-stage plan, taking into account all the possibilities that could happen down to a T 'if there was some Kami of wisdom I would pray my plan would work' he thought.

First stage of his plan is to create a clone, within his Sosanoo, and have it act as him. Second while the clone and Kaguya was busy with fighting each other Naruto could set up his trap and finished the seal that would return the chakra back to the world and capture Kaguya. Third is have the clone lure Kaguya into the trap and finished the battle 'simple…but effective, now might as well spam some techniques' Naruto had his Sosanoo toss the blade into the air, but no mean he could not use them, he still could using with his brain, and formed his signature Jutsu, well one variation of it, and combine it with Bijūdama.

**Bijū Wakusei Rasenshuriken/Tailed Beast Planetary Spiraling Shuriken. **A giant-sized Rasenshuriken, which looks like a four-bladed shuriken an Fūma Shuriken to be precise, but unlike the normal Rasenshuriken that has the Rasengan, a ball of pure chakra shape manipulation, it is the Bijūdama, which is then surrounded by three regular-sized Rasenshuriken 'first distraction' Naruto then threw the Jutsu hurdling towards Kaguya, who quickly formed a shield, once the Jutsu hit it erupted in an enormous dome of blue and dark purple energy.

'Next separation' the blond summon a blood clone, a stronger variation of the Kage bunshin, and handed him control of the Gudōdama blades and Sosanoo before separating himself from it and flying a mile away from the battle, taking care to mask his chakra signature as he did 'time to set up the traps and seals' Naruto quickly took out several pieces of paper, but stop.

"These papers won't be enough" he cursed his carelessness…no his idiocy, he wore he mask of ignorance for so long that his personality has been affected by it.

"Maybe I could provide assistance" a stoic voice said.

Naruto turned around and his eyes widen in shock "you" their standing in front of him was a tall woman who had short, straight blue hair with a white paper flower on it, grey amber eyes with lavender eye shadow, and a labret piercing "Konan…I thought you were dead" Naruto said in surprise.

"I thought so too, when I floated down the water but some of the orphans of Ame manage to rescue me. But I was left in a coma and when I awoke I learned that the fourth Shinobi war has started, but due to my weaken state I could not make it into the battle field to help" Konan spoke in her usual stoic voice, but Naruto could hear a crack in her voice 'she must have felt hurt when she failed to protect Nagato's body and she might believed because if this she wasn't able to stop the war from happening' the blond mused grimly.

"But how were you able to escape the Infinite Tsukuyomi"

"I was able to avoid the light by incasing myself in my paper dome, that and my chakra is not what you called normal"

Naruto raise an eyebrow and sense her chakra, indeed her chakra was different almost like "a Jinchūriki, no, a pseudo-Jinchūriki" a pseudo-Jinchūriki is someone that possesses a Bijū Yōki but not the beast itself, so far Naruto knew of one person Sora.

"How do you think my appearance looks of a young woman, when I could be old to be your mother or grandmother" she said.

Naruto was silent for a moment before he spoke "when you and the Akatsuki were extracting the Bijū from their Jinchūriki some remnant Yōki remain, which were sealed into your body" he said.

Konan nodded "yes, Nagato used his _**Gedō/outer path**_ technique to successfully infuse my chakra and the Bijū Yōki together, that if Obito plans to betray us with the Infinite Tsukuyomi, we would be able to resist and counter it. This is also why he was able to use the six dead bodies for his _**Pein Rikudō/Six paths of Pain**_ and how I was able to fight him off and probably survive his Genjutsu long enough to be saved" she said.

"So in a way you are not a pseudo-Jinchūriki, but a pseudo-Bijū correct" Naruto inquire and Konan simply nodded **"huh so it's like having a new sister, well half sister anyways, but good luck if she think we're going to accept her"** the four tailed monkey said, still peeved for being forcibly extracted from her Jinchūriki.

'Not like it matters' he added in thought and Naruto quickly explain his plans with Konan.

"So this is your choice for peace" Konan asked rhetorically and Naruto nodded "then allow me to join you, since I have nothing left in this world but our dream for peace and after that well…" the blond could see she would not take no for an answer and she made up her mind on this, probably thinking that it would redeem her or something.

"Fine" Naruto said accepting her choice; he had no time to argue as his clone had a limited time before Kaguya notices it being a clone 'with Konan Origami Jutsu I can begin stage two of my plan, then finally this world shall know peace and I shall become the villain that will insinuate it' the blond thought.

'Are you all sure about this' he asked the nine Bijū **"yes, this world has seen enough of Chakra"** they replied.

"Naruto its finish" Konan said placing the last layer of the seal and the trap around the area.

"Good, Konan are absolutely sure about this" he asks extending his hand.

"Yes" she answered with no hesitation and grasp Naruto's hand.

Naruto concentrated and switch with his clone, using the telepathic link he has he ordered the clone to relinquish control of his Sosanoo and Gudōdama beforehand "you have gotten stronger then the last time we've meet Naruto" she said, hiding her awestruck tone.

"So an insect has manage to evade my Jutsu, no matter, I shall end you along with you grandson" Kaguya spoke as she charged her own Bijūdama, well she was the ten-tails in a sense so she would be able to use such technique, and fired.

"Allow me" Konan spoke and in an instant created a massive wall of paper, enhance by Naruto's own chakra circulating in her coils along with her pseudo-Yōki, and absorb the technique, before it suddenly appeared behind the white haired Goddess.

"Space-time Ninjutsu seal"

"Something I work on, but never had to chance to do, until now. But even so she still manage to block it" Konan said.

"We'll have to separate the Gudōdama from her, does your Origami Jutsu paper contain any sealing"

"Yes, but it's for…I see so you plan to use the sealing scroll seal to store Kaguya Gudōdama into a separated space so that it won't interfere with the trap or the sealing" she said figuring out his plan.

'Well at least I know now who the brain in the Akatsuki operation was' Naruto thought with a slight smirk.

They charge at Kaguya, just as she was reforming her Gudōdama "you got one chance at this" Naruto said swinging down all six arms, scattering Kaguya's Gudōdama into the air, before the Goddess could recall them, Naruto was wildly swinging away with quick swipes and thrust, forcing her to dodge.

This gave enough time for Konan to scatter her Origami towards the scattered malleable orbs 'now' each of Origami paper enclose all of the Gudōdama, boxing them, and before Kaguya could react there was a audible poof sound "capture complete" Konan declared, successfully storing each and every Gudōdama in a separated space dimension.

Kaguya sneered at being made a fool by these…lowly insects and roared in defiance and in one motion summon all the forces of nature and the elements to attack the duo 'good she's piss' normally angering a women, especially someone who could kill you in one move, was a bad idea, but in this case, Naruto was willing to face and insinuate righteous female furry.

Naruto mentally ordered his Gudōdama shields to block each attack "is this all you got Kaguya, you precious technique the all killing ash bone is useless, you can't use your dimensional manipulation ability since I could easily escape it, your special Gudōdama is in a pocket dimension to which you can't get to since it is an artificial one, and any Ninjutsu your try won't work. Face it you are nothing, you are less than nothing, or can you prove otherwise" Konan glance at Naruto and figured what he was planning to do and said nothing, though she might just have to give the blond a stern talk later.

Kaguya roared in anger and charge multiple Bijūdama and fired at the due, Naruto simple had his Sosanoo dodge each one of them and flew back, slowly leading the angered Goddess towards the trap and sealing area 'clone is everything set' Naruto asked through the mental link.

'Yes Boss, everything is prepared and the other clones are in position' before Naruto left he made sure to summon an additional eight blood clone, taking at least twenty-five percent of his total chakra reserves, but since the blond is considered to be a chakra monster, it was nothing.

'Guys this is it'

"**Finally it's boring not doing anything"** Kurumi exclaim, with her sisters nodding with her. Each Biju were already link with Naruto's blood clone, since in essence they are him, but at the same time they are not. They could actually take control of a clone of Naruto and give it enough boosts to last longer, as Kurumi found out.

Naruto slashed at multiple hill size bolder, dodge several lighting strikes and wind –like blades, and block both a huge fire ball and a tsunami, all the while leading Kaguya and continuing his taunts 'just a little more' he thought feeling himself get closer to the seal "Konan, once where their I'll hand control over my Gudōdama over to you, you can mentally control them like how you control your Origami paper. I'll use Sosanoo to hold her down and once I give the signal, activate the trap and seal" Konan nodded and prepared herself, this would be their last battle and the last hurdle towards peace.

The reason why Naruto was going to hand control of his Gudōdama over to Konan was so she could defend herself, not that he underestimates her skills, but he knew it would be the only thing that could defend her against Kaguya's attack, if he couldn't convince her to surrender and if she tries to pull a fast one on them. He did promise Nagato to protect her, one that he thought he failed at. At least with this he could defend her until the very end.

"Be ready Konan"

"I'm always ready Naruto"

Naruto smirk as Konan separated herself from the Sage's Sosanoo and outstretch her Paper wings, but then quickly switch her paper to the Gudōdama, and remolded it into nine majestic wings, while the tenth Gudōdama was turned into a long scythe "a natural Shin No Tenshi/Anger of death" Naruto muttered and turned his attention to the angered Goddess.

"So you finally stop running grandson" she said sending down multiple meteorites, smaller ones, enough to flatten an entire country at the very least.

Konan acted immediately, sending a volley of paper spears to intercept the falling rocks.

'Crap' he cursed; he knew it won't be enough to destroy all of it. He quickly molded his chakra into making a Chakra weapon, a chakra weapon was something Naruto develop thanks to his Uzumaki chakra. An Uzumaki chakra is unique in a sense that it could be molded into weapons such as chains or swords, something that Naruto found out after his confrontation with his dead mother in the seal. He held the Great bow with his left hands and pulled back on the chakra strings with his right hands before letting it go, in an instant a volley of chakra arrows manifested and destroyed each of the meteorite 'thank Kami it work' Naruto thought in relief.

The bond never really used his chakra bow outside of training, you could say it was in the moment that he decided to use it, but in the battle field a single moment can change the outcome of any battle. Naruto should know, most of the battles he fought got down to a simple crucial moment and if earlier was anything to go by, he dare say gaining knowledge on how to use his Sharingan eye was the deciding factor in his and Kaguya's battle.

"It's over Kaguya-Baa-chan" Naruto said with a smirk on his face, well if she's going to call him grandson then it is only fitting to call her grandma.

The Rabbit Goddess glared in confusion "you must be de—"her eyes widen as she and abruptly fell to the ground, and the very ground where she landed glowed in multiple and intricate seals. Her eyes widen as realization, the blond plan to seal her once more, and she fell for his plan hook, line, and sinker. And she knew it was over 'just like so long ago' she thought in depression. The white haired Goddess knew she had underestimated the blond, she underestimated his resolve to fight her, and she underestimate that he would only use his new found power. And this led to her downfall.

As her descendant landed in front of her along with the blue haired woman, she could only close her eyes and wait the inevitable.

—**End—**

* * *

**Author-Hello everyone, this is chapter been long ne, but it is my version on how the Naruto series ends, well my own Au way anyways.**

**Sorry for the abrupt cliff-hanger, but in needed to be done.**

**Pairing, yes it will be a harem and I'll reveal them in the next chapter.**

**So please review, Favorite, and Follow. Would you kindly?**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch-2 a new world

Speech-"Hi"

Thought-"Hi"

Demon-**"Hi"**

Demon thinking-**'Hi'**

Jutsu-**Rasengan**

***Scene change, flashbacks, POV (personal over view), and lemons***

**A/N-okay I don't need to mention or describe the characters, maybe just a bit. I assume all of you by now know the characters Ne?**

**Disclaimer-I do not own this series, just the idea of my own take on the series.**

* * *

Naruto along with Konan landed in front of the defeated Goddess, the blond notice that Black Zetsu wasn't in her sleeves. His eyes widen and tried to sense where Black Zetsu could be, but his to my surprise he couldn't "Konan be on your guard, I can't find Black Zetsu" he warned.

"Black Zetsu is gone, he has returned to me, he is after all an extension of my will" Kaguya stated. Now that they weren't fighting she took a closer look at the young men that bested her. The white haired Goddess was surprise when she saw some of her two sons features, all that the blond needed were two horns and he would look like her own son. But this only brought some happy, yet painful, memories of her time with Hagoromo and Hamura "I was a horrible mother" she muttered quietly.

"No, you're not" Naruto stated having heard Kaguya's word "it wasn't your fault, you were affected by the negative emotion that plague this world and the people you saved didn't help, their hatred and resentment, you felt it all and didn't have anyone to lean on for help. You were alone, even when your sons were born, you still felt alone. They couldn't relate to the pain you felt."

"Oh and you can" she asks with a fierce glare.

"Yes, but to take my word for it. Words are hollow. So instead of me talking, I'll show you my pain" Naruto place a single finger just above Kaguya's Rinne-Sharingan. Flashes of memories flooded the white haired Goddess mind, memories of the blond, all the pain and the suffering he endure at the hands of villagers of his home. The loneliness he felt as he cried himself to sleep, all the while wishing for someone to be there for him. The choices he made and things let go to ensure the people he deem precious to him are safe.

In that moment Kaguya realize that she and Naruto were the same. The both of them are hated, resented, and fear by the power they hold. They both were outcast by their very own people they saved, Naruto becoming the Jinchūriki and Kaguya using her powers to stop the war. They were burden with responsibility they didn't choose or was left with no other choice, they let go of things to accomplish their dreams. And both yearn for someone to lean on to, someone who could relate to them.

For Kaguya that someone was in front of her "if only you existed during my time, then maybe things could have been different. But it's too late, either you seal me and ends this, or everyone you know will be turn to White Zetsu" she challenge.

"So this answer" with a nod Naruto continue **Seal Fuin.** In an instant the whole area was blanket with a bright light and when it died down, Kaguya was nowhere to be seen. And with her disappearance her Mugen Tsukuyomi vanished and slowly the people around the Elemental nation began to awaken from the slumber "Konan, its time" the Bluenette nodded and remove her cloak, revealing her navy blue robe, with a large hemline on the front, and exposed her arms, back, the lateral part of her E-cup breast, and belly, with her navel being surrounded by four piercings; instead of the standard sandals and leg-warmers, she wore a pair of blue pants that also functioned as her shoes, with white nigh heels.

"You know I never did tell, but you look beautiful Konan" said person gain a small blush at the sincerity of his word and simply nodded in thanks, not trusting her own voice to convey the appreciated word "come Konan, let's give the people a show they won't forget" and with that they took to the skies.

Soon every Shinobi and Kunoichi began talking among themselves wondering what in Kami's name happen "allow me to answer your questions, Mortals" a loud booming voice echoed. Every head snap upward to the source of the voice, and there up in the air was none other than Naruto, who was looking down on them with like some-kind of Kami "Naruto!" a busty blonde woman with blond hair and hazel eyes called out.

"Yes, Tsunade Senju"

"You did it didn't you" it was not a question nor was it confirmation. She knew Naruto defeated the mother of the Sage of six paths, but she needed to hear it from her fellow blond.

"Yes, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki is defeated and I have gain her chakra" at that everyone cheered victoriously until "as I have all of yours, but don't distress I left you people with enough Chakra to survive and to travel back to your individual homes" his reassurance was only meet to cries of outrage.

Some brave, foolish, people decided to retaliate and fired a wave of elemental Ninjutsu at the blond. But suddenly Konan appeared standing in front of the blond, her Gudōdama nine wings outstretch for the whole world to see, before she curled the left side blocking the attack "thank you Konan, now disposed of these fools" normally Naruto wouldn't condone unnecessary killing, but he needed to cement his and Kona's status as a threat, a threat they all need to concentrate on, rather than themselves. His original plan was to shoulder the hatred of the people of the Elemental Nation solely on him, this was the plan till Konan decided to join and she wasn't exactly taking no for an answer.

"As you wish" in a single motion, two of her nine wings broke off and reformed into multiple medium size marble, about three inches in diameter, and in a blink on an eye each marble shoot forward, piercing the heads of the fools who attack Naruto a few seconds ago. Everyone realize how outmatch they are and they knew it wouldn't help even if they have their Chakra.

"I suggest you people stop any foolish folly against me, but if you must then" it started as a chuckle before it turned into a full blown laughter "then hate me, resent me, and wish nothing else but my end. I who took away Chakra from all of you, but know none of you will succeed" to make emphasis on this he fired a beam of pure chakra at a nearby mountain, destroying it in an instant.

"Don't worry I won't attack any of you, why should I? None of you are powerful enough to oppose me, nor Konan, so farewell humans" with that the two vanished in a flash of light. Left with no choice each Shinobi and Kunoichi departed from the battlefield all wondering why?

Only a few were able to see through the blonds act and figure out his plan, one of them was a pale skin young man with red hair 'so this is your plan…good luck brother' Gaara he spoke inwardly then he glance towards Tsunade and walk up to her "you know he plan this correct" it wasn't a question.

The blonde Kage said nothing only nod at the Kazekage 'stupid reckless idiot, always doing things by yourself, always shouldering everyone's problems, but you wouldn't be Naruto, take care my son' was her final thought before leaving with tears flowing down her face, sadden by the choice of someone she viewed as a son, but at the same time she was proud of the men he become, despite his harsh life.

***Unknown location***

"We're here" Naruto said stopping in front of massive wall made of vines via teleportation, Naruto used the knowledge he gain from Hashirama to open the wall of vine. There in all its majesty and beauty was the world tree, a massive tree that reached the heavens and roots that dug deep within the world.

"Naruto" Konan started "how did you know of this place."

"It was thanks to my Sage training. You see Senjutsu allows me to connect and bond with the world itself, it is how I discover that our world is slowly dying, and it is how I discover the location of the original world tree" at the last part Konan look, for the first time, confuse. Naruto decided to explain "you see Kaguya never assimilated with the original Sinju, it was a lie someone made up. Kaguya, no matter how strong she is, could not join with Sinju. If she had tried, then she would have been torn apart, even her very soul. So instead she used on of the trees here that held a connection to Sinju" Naruto gestured towards the trees the surrounded Sinju.

"Can you feel it? The power radiating inside each of these trees" he gestured to each and every tree in the vicinity "this is because their roots are connected to the roots of Sinju. It was thanks to these trees that Kaguya was able to turn herself into the Ten-tails" he finished.

"I see" was all she said and followed behind the blond. Konan admitted this place is beautiful, surrounded by a fresh meadow of green grass accompanied with flowers, some that she hasn't seen before, the forest that surrounded Sinju are of different variety, but she enjoyed the Cherry blossom trees that accompanied the path they walk, and the place held that peaceful serenity that this place hold. Truly this place is Eden itself, a beautiful place in an otherwise war-torn and ugly world "we're here" Konan's eyes widen, she expected the inside of the tree was this hollow mass or roots, but not a well. A Well filled but it looks almost-

"Empty, it looks almost empty doesn't it" Konan nodded and turned towards Naruto for answer "I theorized that when Kaguya broke the forbidden taboo, she unknowingly created an influx in power, that influx was how much each individual person received Chakra, which is our life force not to be confuse with the soul. The world tried to balance this influx with its own energy, but couldn't. People continue to use Chakra to manipulate the elements furthering the influx, since this took control from the world. The world still tried, but then came Chakra powered machine and artificial chakra, which is poisonous since it did not originate from the world, Chakra pills are a main example of this. Since it did not originate from the word, it could not reabsorb it. You see when a person dies their bodied decay and the Chakra is reabsorb into the earth, but the artificial chakra mix with their own and the world could not absorb it, why? Because the chakra burned up, it is the reason why people only took one or two Chakra pills because too much can cause Chakra poisoning, another reason why the world is slowly dying."

"You see Chakra poisoning not only harms a Shinobi or a Kunoichi but also the world because of its corrosive and harmful effect, I don't know to what extent, and I only assume the worst because of the world condition. As for machines, they burn up whatever Chakra is feed to them. As the years went on the world tired and tried to balance the influx and absorb what little Chakra it can, but it wasn't enough and the end result is what you see here" He gestured to the near empty well.

"But by all means it wasn't Kaguya's fault, nor am I faulting her for it. She had good intension, but the road to hell are paved with good intension" he slowly approach the well until he was at the very edge "once we dive into the Well the world will take back what was stolen and you want it means" he told her without turning to face her.

Konan simply walk till she was beside him and held his right hand "to the end, for peace.

_**Even if the morrow is barren of Promises  
nothing shall forestall my return  
to become the dew that quenches the land  
to spare the sands, the seas, the skies  
I offer thee this silent sacrifice**_

Were Naruto's own last words, he then took Konan's hand and jump into the well and then nothingness.

***Naruto's POV***

I slowly open my eyes to a familiar white ceiling "where am I" I muttered to myself and tried, the word tried, to get up. But cringle when I felt an intense pain shoot up throughout my body "fuck" I cursed, it seems the only body part I could move was my head. Left with no choice I look around the unfamiliar room, it was simple much like my own apartment; the only difference was it has more furniture.

Then I turned my head towards the window and saw a cat, a black cat to be exact. I pray to Kami this cat is friendly like Nibi the two-tailed cat and not like demon Tora, I shivered at remembering that hellish demon. Though I sympathies with the cat, if I had an owner that would squeeze the life out of me then I would certainly be as angry and cranky as Tora.

I tried to reach out with my free hand to pet the black cat, but to no avail. Left with no choice I close my eyes and entered my mindscape hopping that my companions would have answers as to where in Kami's name am I.

I entered my mindscape, which was this large area that caters to each of the Bijū inside me, from the scorching heat of the dessert, to an open field of meadow, large mountain, and an ocean. It had everything, but to my surprise it was change. Instead I stood in front of a large compound, I estimate it to be about twenty-three yards, it had a large pond that seems to go around the compound, a flower garden, and surrounded by cherry blossom threes **"Its seems your awake Naruto-kun"** I turned around to the source of the feminine voice.

There standing in front of me was none other than the Kurumi, who was in her human form. A perfect heart shape face accompanied with long luscious orange-red hair that reach down her bubbly butt, her crimson slit eyes, and pointy fox years. She wore a modified Kimono that did not hide her perfect voluptuous body, her large F-cup bust, or her mile long slightly-tan legs. Behind her, her nine tails swayed back and forth as if happy to see me.

"Kurumi" I greeted with a smile "what happen and where are we" I asked curiously.

I saw her eyes soften slightly **"Kit, don't you recall what happen? Try to think and recall"** I nodded and did as suggested.

"The last thing I remember was me and Konan jumping into the Well, my body burning away, and then nothing" I answered.

"**I see so you don't recall the fact the Sinju communicated with you and sent you to this dimension"** I blink in confusion and at my confusion she continue **"or the fact that the others decided to stay behind to ensure the peace you brought last, by ensuing chaos from time to time so the people of the Elemental Nations concentrates solely on you, while making sure that any progression they made are not harmful to the world, then again you were asleep or in a semi comatose state. So it's no surprise you don't remember the decision they made"** then it hit me like a multiple Earth Jutsu, or like a train, wait how the hell would I know how that feels, I outran that train and I'm sure that would kill you.

"Why" I asked disbelief written all over my face.

"They wish to give you a second chance or rather a chance at a life" I turned around to see Kaguya herself, in her usual Royal Kimono, oh yeah I sealed her inside me so the chakra she took could return to the world, but I notice something different, her third eye was gone, which held her Rinne-Sharingan. What was left was a tattoo that depicted the Rinne-Sharingan. But she still has her Byakugan Dojutsu or what I thought was the Byakugan.

It was different from the white irises with no visible pupils which the Byakugan is characterize, this one has blue pupil surrounded by a blue and white flower-like iris.

Kaguya seem to notice my confusion since she spoke "If you're wondering what happen to my Rinne-Sharingan, Sinju took it when it sent you to this word. As for my Byakugan eye it simply reverted back to the Tenseigan/Reincarnation eye, an evolve version of the Byakugan eye."

I nodded "I'll ask before we return to the original topic, what are the abilities of the Tenseigan?"

Kaguya was silent as if contemplating whether or not she would tell me, but after a few seconds she answered "I'm surprise my son didn't tell you about these eyes, but I guessed he had more present matters to attend too" she spoke, before conjuring up a elegant looking chair and sat down before she continued "the Tenseigan allows the user to control both attractive and repulsive forces, similar to the Rinnegan. Additionally, it also grants the wielder Tenseigan Chakra mode, which in turn gives the user an increase in speed, power, strength, durability, and reflexes. It also grants it user Gudōdama, thus granting the user all five nature transformations and Yin-Yang release" she answered.

I was silent for a moment, a thousand thought running through my head at high speeds that would made the Hirashin a joke, before I reopen my mouth "why did you replace it? The Tenseigan could easily compete with the Rinne-Sharingan. So why replace it in the first place" I asked.

"I did not replace my Dojutsu, since this eye signifies the power and pride of my clan" she vehemently insisted and I could see she wasn't lying "my guess is when I ate the fruit of the Sinju that my own Dojutsu change, how it happen I don't know. I didn't look into it or wondered about it" she answered.

"I see, now back to the original topic" I may look calm, but I was a nervous react on the inside. I didn't understand their reason to give me a second chance. I was prepared to die. I was prepared to give my life, so why would they give a dead man a second chance?

"**Naruto-kun, I love you and all, but you're an idiot"** Kurumi started and ignored my protest **"the reason why they gave you a second chance is for you to live and to find the joy in your life. You didn't have that in the elemental nation with the amount of responsibility you shoulder. Think of this as your reward for saving your world from ruin, okay. And please for the love of Kami don't over think things and just go with it for once"** she gave me that look and I knew if I protested she would have beaten me to near death, heal me, so she could do it again. So I did the most sensible choice and nodded.

"So what can you tell me about this world" I was curious just where the hell did Sinju sent me. The two simply shrug and shook their heads "okay will find that out once I've recover, speaking of recovering why does by body feels like it's been burn."

"**The Sinju took half, literally half, of your Chakra total reserve. So my guess is in terms of Chakra power you're probably an A-rank too low S-rank class-level with your Rinne-Sharingan"** ranks basically determines the level of power or danger of a Ninja or a technique and the danger of a mission. The level is broken up into five; E-rank being the lowest, to S-rank being the highest. It is also broken up into tier level with E-rank being the exception, since this rank are academy students. It is also broken up into tiers; low-medium-high. The highest rank is SS-rank, only a select few has ever attain this rank 'so I'm a low S-rank with my Dojutsu active, hmm a bit of training and I could increase my level, considering I'm in an unknown world it would be best to train up' I thought.

I didn't know the danger or the foes I'll be facing in this world, so I do need to prepare and master my Dojutsu. In my fight with Kaguya I went by instincts and the knowledge I gain, nothing more. I think that gave me the upper hand against her. Add to my suspicion that Kaguya may had grown complacent during her years; after all, if you're the most powerful being in the world and there was no one to challenge you, there would definitely be some stagnation in skills.

But there was something I need to know first "did it affect my Chakra coils in any way" I asked. Sinju took half of my total Chakra level on some level it could have/had damage my coils to a point where it would only stay in half, even if I'm used to fighting with only half of my total power. To my dismay they both nodded.

"**In a way it did alter your coils, to whatever extent has yet to be seen"** Kurumi started and I hope she had more to add that is good if not, well I'll just have to increase my physical capability.

"From what I could tell your Chakra coils are much smaller then what they used to be, meaning you can only increase your Chakra to sixty or seventy, if you're lucky, percent of your original one-hundred percent Chakra level" Kaguya finished before taking a sip of herbal green tea, that she conjured up from somewhere.

"From what you told me, my current Chakra level is around fifty, but in actuality it's around say sixty or seventy, meaning I have a forty or thirty gap that I can fill when I start training again. So my actual rank is around high A-rank to low S-rank and mid S-rank with my Dojutsu, when I fill the gap my level would be a solid S-rank to a high S-rank, border lining low SS-rank with the Rinne-Sharingan" its sound confusing and to be honest it is, what it means I've been nerfed down a level, oh well I'm used to fighting with fifty percent anyways and this changes nothing, if anything it just gives me more incentive to train.

"**And don't forget the newly acquired ability you've receive through absorbing their memory"** I almost forgot the memories and knowledge I absorb, years and years of experience, Jutsu, and techniques. All waiting to be learned and master, I grin in anticipation but first I need to work on increasing my reserve and possibly reacquire my former power level "can either of you do something to increase my reserves" I asked hoping they would have an answer.

"Since I'm sealed inside you and my survival is depending on you living, I suppose I could look into something from my clan's knowledge" Kaguya said with her aristocratic tone.

"Thanks grandmother" I said, teasing her on the last part and enjoyed seeing her left eye twitch.

"**I'll work on your body and don't worry about any sort of negative effect, none of those would never happen, considering I know how your body function, after all I've been with you since you were a baby"** I honestly had no replay for that, it was no secret that Kurumi knows how I work so it shouldn't be a surprise if she knew how my body works as well, if our session were anything to go by I can honestly say she knows me better then I know myself and that's a scary thought…a bit.

"Okay, that aside did Sinju only sent me here? What of Konan" I asked in concern for the blue haired Origami user, since my promise holds if both of us are sent here in this strange and unknown world, but aside from obligation of an oath I truly care for her, heck I recall how we meet.

***Flashback and normal POV***

"So Justice has finally arrived to takes his revenge" the red haired men said sounding much winded "do have the answer to my question Naruto Uzumaki or did you come here to surrender yourself in person" he finished.

"No I didn't come here to surrender. I only came here for my own answer how come a person like you who was the student under the same Sensei turned out like this and maybe then I'll have the answer your seeking" Naruto said.

"So you want to know our pain" Naruto nodded "very well I shall tell my…our past" Nagato began to tell him a tale of his and Konan's past. Starting of their orphan life, him meeting Yahiko and Konan, the struggles they went through, the hungry nights they spent, the cold, the fear of not being able to see tomorrow. He told Naruto on to when they meet the three Sanin's and their time with Jiraiya and how he trained them to the best of their ability.

Nagato told him about Yahiko's dream to bring peace to the Village of Ame and that the Akatsuki was founded for the purpose to bring an end to the tears of the village. Then he told Naruto about the tragedy that befall the three of them and gave birth to the men standing before him today.

"On that day I learned that. This cycle of hatred can't be broken and peace can't be done trough people understanding each other" Nagato stop for a bit and started directly into Naruto's eyes "now that you've learned of our pain do you still believe in Jiraiya-sense's words of peace Naruto Uzumaki. How can you be sure that you won't get swayed but this curse cycle of hatred" he finished.

Naruto was deep in thought. Thinking long and hard for the answer he knows he doesn't have but none the less he gave Nagato an answer "I don't know" this got both members shock and curious but none the less stayed quiet "I don't know if something as fragile as peace can exist in our world and even if we go through with yours people would still find a way and start their own rebel group like your friend Yahiko did" if they weren't shock now they are now.

"Using a powerful weapon and using pain to control everyone sounds the same as what Hanzo of the salamander did and it was the reason your friend fought again…the very thing he fought against" Naruto said staring directly at both of them "so in way you were becoming the very thing he stood against and that you betray his memory and his sacrifice. But the way see it he gave up his life knowing that you'll be able to save Konan and continue his dream. To live his life for him" those words shock the two Akatsuki members to their core. Naruto was right they both did betray everything their friend stood for. They were so wrapped in their emotion that they didn't think or wasn't thinking of.

"I've gone pain lie you have. I've been shun away, hated, starve, beaten, stab, poison, burn, educationally sabotage. All of that was because of the entity stuck in my stomach. I never asked to be a Jinjuriki but I can't really do anything about it now except keep moving forward and not give in to my hatred like you or the villagers did" Naruto stop to wipe a single stray tear going down his left side remembering his painful past "I didn't let the past hold be back and I never gave up unlike the two of you. If there is such thing as peace then I'll hold on to it and never let it go. I will lift the curse. If any kind of peace exists, I'll grab hold of it and never let it go. I refuse to give up" Naruto finished.

"You…how did…those words I…" Nagato trailed off. It was then Naruto brought out a small book "yeah…they're all from this book. Ero-senin's first novel, he wanted to change the world through his righting" Naruto stop as he opened the last part of the book "the last page thanks a certain pupil for giving him the inspiration he needed to get started…you Nagato" he said shocking the red haired men.

"It can't be…it must me a coincidence!" Nagato said in denial. Naruto shook his head "and the main character name is" by then Nagato flash back to when he was younger and was talking with Jiraiya.

In that moment Naruto thought back to a particular conversation he had with Jiraiya.

***Flashback-inception***

"Sensei" Nagato called out coming in the small house

"What's up?" Jiraiya asked.

"Am I interrupting?" Nagato asked looking over the table that was stack with some books.

"Well, I'm trying to write a book but can't come up with any idea. I figure I might as well get something to eat to think better. Something the matter" Jiraiya asked on the last part.

Nagato shook his head "no was just thinking on our talk about hatred being the prevailing emotion in the world" he said.

"Huh…so did you thought up of something" the hermit asked listening intently.

"I…I don't know the correct path any more than you. But Someday I will lift the curse. If any kind of peace exists, I'll grab hold and never let it go" he said with full conviction "what's important isn't the way to bring peace, but the inner strength to believe it is possible" Jiraiya smiled at his student's words and found the inspiration he needed.

"I see…very insightful. You may be onto something" then ideas appeared in his head "you just given me great idea for a book" he said with a grin.

"Now what should I name the protagonist" he said to himself and look down to a swirling topping and his grin just grew.

Time skip after Jiraiya left. The trio went back with Konan comforting Yahiko "you can't cry forever Yahiko…we'll see him again someday" she said soothingly. Nagato slid opened the door and step inside their house.

Once inside he spotted a book and read it. A few pages and he started to imagine him as the main character.

"Say your prayers, eh? I'm tired of playing tag with you" the Shinobi said taunting the main character. The main character huff thinking of his option and look at his palm that was holding two smoke bombs.

Getting an idea, which probably his last if it doesn't work. The main character threw the bomb at the Shinobi. The Shinobi eyes widen and he was about to dodge out of the way, but the bomb exploded and smoke appeared 'smoke bomb' the Shinobi felt the main character approach from behind.

"Guah!" The smoke started to clear and the Shinobi was standing in front of the main character weapons close to strike "give it up" he said.

"Lemme tell you something" the main character said.

"I don't want to hear it! Now die" the Shinobi said stabbing the main character.

"Why don't you quit on trying to…" the main character poof out "to make me quit" the main character said from behind before delivering a chop to the back of the neck of the enemy Shinobi.

'A shadow clone' the Shinobi thought as he fell to the ground, then the Shinobi glance up to the main character "go ahead kill me…there will be others…your village will be attack again" he said.

The main character said nothing causing for the Shinobi to laugh hollowly "khehe…ours is a cursed world…as long as we Shinobi exist, there will be no peace" he huff out.

"I...will lift the curse. If any kind of peace exists, I will grab hold and never let it go! I refuse to quit" the main character declared.

The Shinobi was silent before asking "who are you" he asked.

The main character extended his arm "my name is…"

***Flashback-inception ends***

"Is Naruto…my name" Naruto said out "If I gave up now then it would be a betrayal of not only myself, but to everyone who believe in me" he said.

"Why…are you telling me you're not going to change?" he asked not believing Naruto's word.

Naruto didn't respond and let Nagato continue "you have no idea how much pain you will go through. Not change…do you really think believing in yourself is going to be enough" Nagato said seriously "can you really say that? Can you really trust in yourself so thoroughly?" Nagato asked.

"If you the change main character, then he isn't Naruto anymore. I know I will be facing a lot of hardship along the way, but all I can do is push through it, push past the pain and never give up. That's what Naruto is about" he declared.

There was a moment of silence between the three of them then "I think…I understand" Nagato wheezed looking at the blond "you and I are sibling disciples. As student under the same teacher we ought to understand each other. This is what I said earlier" Nagato said quoting what he told Naruto "I meant it as a joke" Konan look at Nagato worryingly, thought the Rinnegan user seemed to be silent for the moment "you are a curious fellow to say you remind me of how I once. Would be lying" Nagato continued.

"I wasn't able to believe in Jiraiya-sensei's word…nor could I believe in myself" Nagato said. Naruto heard a slight click on the left and right arm brace that held Nagato's hands "I have a feeling that you won't stray from the path you've made for yourself. That's why I will choose to believe in you Naruto Uzumaki. I'll revive everyone I've killed and entrust you my Rinnegan along with all the knowledge on how to use it" Nagato finished before clamping both his hands together.

"Nagato must have fully trust this boy. I never seen him like this" Konan muttered to herself as she gaze upon the two, though Naruto was able to hear her but didn't reply as he was buy wondering.

"What is Nagato planning" Naruto asked the origami mistress.

"Those who possess the Rinnegan are able to use the Jutsu's if the six path of pain and the Outer-path of pain. Nagato acts as the seventh path…his eye technique gives him power over life and death itself" Konan said softly then look at her longtime friend "you're really going through with this" Konan said.

Nagato smiled weakly at her as he channeled his chakra "yes I'm sure and thank you Konan for being at my side" he said before muttering **Gedō: Rinne Tensei No Jutsu/Outer-path: Samsara of heavenly life Technique.** Naruto's chakra sense detected a large number of chakra signature both Shinobies and Civilian coming back to life "Naru...to…protect…my…sister" was his last words before his eyes close.

"I swear" the blond swore.

The two remaining Shinobi bow their heads in respect for Konan a brother in all but blood and for Naruto one of the strongest enemies he'd ever face to date. The scene change to Yahiko and Nagato's dead body being burn "what are you going to do now Konan-san. I would hate to think that you would go back to Akatsuki" Naruto asked the paper user. Konan shook her head "I won't go back to Akatsuki since Yahiko and Nagato where all I cared about" she said.

"I promised Nagato to protect you, even though I know you could and can handle yourself. But I wish for you to stay with me Konan and help me with something."

***Flashback ends and Naruto's POV***

It was then I showed her my Rinnegan and Sharingan, she was surprise and asked why I didn't use it against Nagato, I simply told her I saw no need to use something I did not earn. I told her I had little to no knowledge on how to use it and didn't exactly trust people with the secret, I got the sinking feeling if I did then I would had been used as a breeding factory. When she asked why I didn't tell Jiraiya, I reply I saw no need as it would proven too easy if I had use the Sharingan's ability to memorize Jutsu, since it my belief that strength must be work towards too with blood, sweat, and tears.

She relented after twenty or so question and accepted my offer. Her stay was rocky at first, with people not trusting her but she really didn't care about their opinion and during her stay I got to know more about the blue haired beauty; her likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams. I spent a lot of time with her, comforted her when she needed, help her, etc. I would also notice that a blush would always appear on her once pale face and I thought she might be sick or something. I asked about it and she told me she was fine so I shrug it off. I had to admit she did look cute when she blushed and I did like her, but I didn't know if she would ever like me back.

Unknown to the blond Konan develop feeling for him and slowly she came to love the blond, but was too nervous and reluctant to act upon it.

I was shock and angered that Obito told me she killed her, heck it even turned me to my five-tailed form when I thought she died by the Uchiha's hands. It took a lot out of Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sensei to subdue me and returned me to my normal state, so I was immensely relive that she was alive and well. So I hope that she's here with me, since I trust her like how I came to trust Kurumi, even with my own life.

Before either of them could respond to my question, I soon felt my subconscious waking up and when I did I mentally curse "damn" I muttered and felt my body wasn't as sore as it was some time ago and promptly I sat up.

"It looks like our guest is finally awake" I voice said and I turned my head towards the voice, there sitting in front of me was a lean-built with light skin and grey eyes. Despite the bucket hat I can clearly tell the light-blond, with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes. And wore a dark coat with a diamond like patters along its bottom half, dark green shirt and pants, and carrying a white fan. I could also sense a sort of energy similar to Yin-chakra, but different from actual chakra and he seems to be suppressing it.

—**End—**

* * *

**Author-well there you guys go another chapter. I'll let you guys decide if I should have Konan with Naruto or not, if so then expect her to be added into the harem. Now second ****Harem which is consist of Yoruichi Shihoin, Tier/Tia Harribel, Konan (depending on your choice), Nelliel Tu Oderschvank, Kūkaku Shiba, Fem-Kyūbi (Kusumi), and Kaguya (you guys have to admit that in some ways the two of them are the same, the only that is different is the path they took or the choice they made)**

**Possible to be added**

**Retsu Unohana **

**Rangiku Matsumoto **

**Suì-Fēng **

**Rukia Kuchiki (or have her paired with Ichigo letting you guys decide on that) **

**Orihime Inoue (or pair her with Ichigo, well both her and Rukia, again letting you guys decide and I'll adjust her personality a bit) **

**Cyan Sung-Sun, Franceska Mila Rose, Emilou Apacci (or add all three of them since they are Tia's companions) **

**Possibly Gender bend character, well I did leave the descriptive part of Urahara genderless. I may go with a Fem-Ulquiorra Cifer, Fem-Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Fem-Urahara, Fem Ichigo (if you guys decided to not pair Rukia or Orihime), and Fem-Renji.**

**I'll only limit the Harem to eleven to thirteen and that includes my top seven well six if you guys decided not to have Konan with Naruto, if you guys decide to have me add all of them then that puts it at a twenty and I'll close it, no exceptions.**

**I'll explain more on the AU on the fourth Shinobi war as the chapter goes on.**

**Okay that's it, pleas drop a review, favorite, and follow would you kindly?**


	3. Chapter 3 re-post

Ch-3 meeting an unlikely people

Speech-"Hi"

Thought-"Hi"

Demon-**"Hi"**

Demon thinking-**'Hi'**

Jutsu-**Rasengan**

***Scene change, flashbacks, POV (personal over view), and lemons***

**Disclaimer-I do not own this series, just the idea of my own take on the series.**

***Naruto's POV-this is where we left off***

* * *

I stayed silent for a few seconds to analyze the male in front of me. I took note of the power he was trying to hide, the fact that his body wasn't his actual body-sensor ability combine with Yang-release- and for some reason he reminds me of Ero-senin. I don't know if that's good or is it bad, hoping for good though. So I decided not to prolong anything and be blunt. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki" I introduce myself before continuing "now that the pleasantries are out of the way, can you tell me who are you."

He tried to act innocent but I could clearly see right through it "I believe I've introduce myself Uzumaki-san."

I narrow my eyes "let cut to the chase. I can sense you're weird energy, along with your other companions, who should really come out and introduce themselves" I called out from behind me and outside the door. As if anything were to slip my senses and sensor ability, strangest thing though his expression didn't seem all that negative, if anything he look amuse. 'This man may have Ero-senin's demeanor, but that's just his outward appearance. I can't let my guard down until I determine if he's a treat or not' I thought.

"Well Uzumaki-san has spoiled the surprise, you four might as well come out" he said in a nonchalant manner, which tells me he has prepared plan and prepared something in the event that I decide to act hostile. My mind began to race, formulating an escape plan and an attack plan, but a sudden stiff reminded me of my weaken body 'not good, I might just my Dōjutsu to escape and engage them if they prove troublesome' great now I'm starting to sound like Shikamaru.

The door open revealing three individual I've meet, the first guy was a tall, muscular, light tan-skinned man. Dark hair and has a large handlebar mustache, which is connected to his long sideburns. He wore a pair of rectangular-shape glasses. And his attire consists of a white muscle shirt with regular pants and a blue apron with a name tag, Tessai Tsukabishi.

The next was a shy looking kid that reminded me a bit of Hinata. She has round purple eye and long, black hair with a purple tint on it that was tied in pigtails. A perpetual blush on her cheeks and wore a white t-shit with a logo and knee-length, pink skirt with white dots her name tag reads Ururu Tsumugiya.

The next kid well to be honest reminds me of dog-breath Kiba. A small kid with red hair, he wore a white t-shit, much like the girl the shit has the same logo printed on the front and blue three-quarter length trousers, with the bottom noticeably turned up the Gaki name was on his name tag is Jinta Hanakari.

Behind me I heard the window open and I glance back to see the back cat I tried to pet, but closer examination and I could tell this was a disguised "you might as well reveal your true self, I can sense you ain't a cat" I said and to my surprise the cat laugh a masculine laugh, that I could tell was part of the disguised.

"And here I thought I could trick you, oh well" the cat sigh and a familiar smoke cloud appeared, which was associated with a transformation Jutsu, and when it cleared my eyes widen. Gone was the cute black cat and was replace by an gorgeous naked woman with long purple hair, golden-colored eyes, a slender yet feminine built frame, chocolate dark skinned, and E-cup breast.

"Okay I'm still asleep somehow, goodnight" I said before lie down and pulled the covers, garnering a melodic laugh form the dark-skinned beauty and from Urahara.

"Haha no Uzumaki-san you are most definitely awake" I heard the eccentric man said, clearly amuse by the situation.

I sigh and sat up again "can you please put some cloths on" I asked, refusing to look back, I stiff slightly when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck and a two wonderful moulds of flesh press up against my back "why you don't like U-zu-ma-ki-kun" she whispered in a seductive and teasing voice.

Oh hell no, no one and I mean no one gets the upper hand on me "I do like what I see, Neko-chan" I started with an equally seductive voice "and its taking all myself control not to take you right here, right now" I said back.

"Oh my so forward of you Uzumaki-kun'

"Yes I'm a very straight forward person and if you continue this I'm afraid that I lose myself and ravage you until you pass out in sexual bliss" I let out a feral growl and release a bit of pheromones, which Kyūbi thought me to do, I saw Urahara eyes widen and thanks to my enhance vision I can see from the reflection of his eyes, the dark-skinned woman was blushing madly.

I decided to take it up a notch and in the blink of an eye I pushed her up against the wall and place my left hand around her waist "you smell nice Neko-chan" I said getting a whiff her wonderful hair. I brought my right hand up, I was strong enough to carry a person with one hand thanks to my years of training, and cupped her face then her limps in an intimate matter then I soften my gaze in a loving and wanting way.

Thanks to my hearing I could hear her heart beat faster causing me to grin inwardly. Her heart beat even more when I slowly lean in for a kiss; her entire body heat up and I could smell her growing lust. She leaned for a kiss and closed her eye, but then when I was close enough to touch her lips I suddenly pull back "got you Neko-hime" I sad with an amuse look and laugh as she realize what just happen.

I heard Urahara laugh loudly behind "haha I can't believe it, he out tease the great Yoruichi Shihōin" I heard him say. So that's her name, huh fitting for someone like her. Well she does have that royal beauty and aura around her, must be a clan I concluded.

She promptly walk out with a hefty blush on her face and ten minutes later she came back, wearing a black tank-top and blue short-shorts. She had that determined look on her that convey her hidden message in them _I'll get you back for that_.

I respond with a triumphant smirk and convey my own message _you will try…but you fail._ Yup it's on now.

"As much as I would hate to have to interrupt you're lovers argument" Urahara stated in a teasing way, getting a tick mark on Yoruichi forehead and a chuckle from me "we were in the middle of something" he reminded.

I nodded and ask in a serious tone, "yes we were. I would like to know who you people are exactly? I can sense that none of you are humans and I know for a fact that you all can sense that I'm not exactly normal to be considered as human."

"I think you should start first Uzumaki-san, after all we did help you after all" Urahara pointed out.

Well no use to beat around the bush might as well explain who I am or rather what I am "very well, but I ask, refrain from any sort of question until I finish. Is this acceptable?" Urahara and Yoruichi nodded. I began telling them first about my world, giving an abridge history from everything I knew about history and what the Old man sage told me. Then I told them about Chakra and the people who can utilize it and Kekkei Genkai, after that I told them about the hidden villages and leaders. Finally I told them about the fourth Shinobi war and my involvement, as well as how I ended the war "then I was sent here by Sinju by the decision of the other eight Bijū to start a new life while they watch over humanity and maintain the peace I work hard for, by reminding the people the threat that was me" I finished. Leaving just enough to keep them guessing what my actual abilities are capable off, while maintaining that honest look on my face. The best kind of lies is telling the truth and turning it into a lie.

I left out the part where Sinju took fifty percent of my original power, though I didn't need the other fifty percent as I was used to fighting at half strength so it wasn't new to me, beside I could increase my current power when I begin training…then I realize something.

"Also I want to ask was there a woman with blue hair with me" I asked in a hopeful tone.

"She's in the room next to you." A tidal wave of relief wash over me and a smile form from my lips "but she's still asleep, we'll take you to her" Yoruichi added.

"What's condition first" I asked.

"She's still asleep" Tessai stared "from the diagnostics I've run nothing is wrong with her body, she just feels tired or drain" the bearded man finished.

I nodded and stood up, wobbling a bit but otherwise fine "take me to her please" I pleaded.

Once I saw Konan I immediately activated my Dōjutsu and scan her body for any irregularity in her chakra **"it seems Sinju took a bit of her Chakra as well, albeit not as much yours Naruto-kun"** I mentally nodded at that, if I had to guess her current Chakra level it is around A-rank to low S-rank.

"Is the lady okay Uzumaki-san" the shy kid asked.

I smiled and nodded "yes, from what I could tell from my Dōjutsu Konan-chan only suffered chakra lost and exhaustion. Nothing life threatening and she should be awake tomorrow" I said before continuing "which reminds me when did we arrive."

"Yesterday around twelve-midnight, the two of you actually smash trough the rooftop" I quickly apologies for that, but Urahara simply waved it off, "also is that the Rinne-Sharingan you told us about" Urahara ask obviously intrigued by the legendary eye as we went down to the living room.

"Yes" I confirm "but originally I did not have these eyes" I stated as we sat down, while Tessai went and prepared tea while the kids went off to bed, though not before the red-hair kid gave me a glare for some reason. I and Konan might have smash into his room I mentally concluded.

"It was separated into two other Dōjutsu eye the Rinnegan and the Sharingan. I inherited both eyes from my mother side of the family. Unlike me though Kaa-san never unlock the two Dōjutsu eyes, I speculated that it was sealed but that was unlikely, the second made more sense. My mom didn't suffer any harsh event that would cause both eyes to activate" I said in a bitter-sweet voice.

Both Urahara and Yoruichi seem to notice the change of tone in my voice because they didn't asked how I awoke the Rinnegan and Sharingan. They must have guess that something bad happen to me that cause me to unlock my eyes or they simply respect my privacy enough to not to ask an obvious painful past.

I then explain, in small detail, the ability of both eyes; Such as the gravity manipulation of the Rinnegan eye and the copy ability of the Sharingan eye. I explain the three levels of the Sharingan eye and the requirements to unlock the last two levels "I was fortunate enough that when the sage fused my Dojutsu tighter it somehow advance my Sharingan to its eternal stage" I finished and thank Tessai for the tea.

"Also this eye of mine allows me to be immune to any sort of illusion" I added nearly forgetting an important part of the Rinne-Sharingan eye, but I didn't tell them that I can place someone under illusion. Why? Well I don't yet exactly trust them with that kind of information, plus I haven't even practice using the Genjutsu ability or any abilities of my Dōjutsu has, I hope to Kami I can still use Kage-Bunshin.

For a flick of a second something flash in both Urahara's and Yoruichi's eyes, but it was too quick for me to discern "thank you for explaining Uzumaki-san, now I believe it's our turn to explain" Urahara started his explanation on them being souls reapers or death gods, hollows, and finally what lead them into hiding.

"So let me get this straight" I started "the three are Shinigami, death gods or soul reapers. You fight hollows, and to my understanding lost souls or souls that have died traumatically. This guy Ass-zit sock face" Urahara and Yoruichi fell on the floor laughing while Tessai chuckle at how I pronounce Sōsuke Aizen. "And you two, Urahara and Tessai, were wrongfully accuse of Horōka or Hollowfication of your fellow Shinigami, all because of a glowing orb called Hōgyoku. Yoruichi being the kind Samaritan she is and because her little brother, in all but blood, could not handle himself alone and would get in trouble in less than five minutes decided to help the two of you. Did get it right?" I summarized.

"Yup, down to a T, Uzumaki-kun" Yoruichi replied snickering at Urahara for my remark about him, while said shop keeper grumbled on a dark corner of the room with dark stormy rain clouds above his head. I blink once before asking "is he okay."

Yoruichi nodded "yeah his fine, don't mind him" she simply said like it was an everyday occurrence.

"Okay, moving along" I turned series for my question "do you want me to deal with Aizen?"

Urahara did a one eighty and turned serious as well, making me think I was in a sort of fiction or anime, "not right now, since he's still part of the Gotei 13. That and we don't know how many traitors that are conspiring with Aizen. For now I believe it would be wise for you to train and get a handle on how to fight against Shinigami and hollows" I nodded and Urahara gestured for me to follow.

"Well common" the shop keeper said and we descended into darkness, the only visible thing was a small light lining the wall. Yet even then it did not grant any true illumination. It was just enough that I could see the rungs I was using to climb down "how far down do we need to go" I asked as or decent seems to go on forever.

"Not too far now and it's only been only twenty minutes Uzumaki-san."

"You sure because it feels like hours and Urahara, just call me Naruto. You two as well Yoruichi, Tessai."

"Sure Naruto-kun, you can also just call me Yoruichi-chan" the dark skin beauty purred out.

"Of course Naruto-dono" Tessai said.

"Just call me Kisuke as well Naruto" my fellow blond said.

Another minute past and we're still climbing down "how much further is it Kisuke" I asked.

"Not far now. I'd say about another ten minutes of climbing."

My left eye twitch and I began contemplating whether or not I should just jump down, but thankful Kisuke was joking. After five more minutes of climbing down the ladder "welcome to my secret underground training ground."

"Impressive" was the first thing I said at the site of the large training ground. If I had to guess the sheer size of it, the area was large as a small village of Nami. A large dome like room with a ceiling and walls painted to resemble a cloudy sky over a floor of desolate, brown, craggy land dotted with dead tress and small mountain hills. The pace reminded me of the battle field he fought Madara at or at the very least the area was similar to Iwagakure's land mass.

My keen eyes saw several outlines like pattern resembling that of seals and seal formation. I assume that it was some sort of dimension seal. The latter is self explanatory as it allows the user to create a pocket dimension or put this way the user creates a bubble and within that bubble is the users own dimensional space, a plain of existence solely belongs to the user and theirs alone, to do as they please.

"I can see a distinct outline around the area, is it similar to a dimension seal." I asked.

"In a way it is" he confirmed "I build this place using the technology I manage to grab before we left Souls Society, I finished this place within a single day and night" he explained. It amaze me that souls, dead souls, could construct such things. Well aside from fighting, making a child, etc. Yeah those kinds of things surprise me, makes me wonder about Ero-senin and everyone else who dies. Heh I bet his writing his usual porn novel and peeping on women, I hope he doesn't peep on Kami and if he does may she have mercy on his dead soul.

Speaking of Ero-senin's books "by the way Kisuke, do you know any publishing company that can publish these book series" I unseal and Volume one of Icha-Icha title hot summer love, corny title but meh it work, and handed it towards Kisuke.

Both Kisuke and Yoruichi decided to read the book and gasp in sheer amazement, then gain this strange gleam in their eyes, then they let out an all too familiar giggle "this is amazing Naruto-kun" Yoruichi started before looking at me with seductive and mischievous eyes "want to try some of the scenes out" she purred.

I literally suppress a shudder at how sexy she sounded 'calm down, you can win this' I told myself. Then I smiled and tilted my head slightly "sure, but those scene are tame compare to the other ones I help out with. You see I wrote some of the other series, such as this one" I unseal another series which was title bestial rough love, which depicted me and Kurumi having sex.

"**Intense, wild, wonderful sex"** Kurumi giggled recalling our heated session together **"my, Naruto-kun I never thought you had it in you. To show other people our mating sessions"** she joked.

I smirk when I saw a red blush form on Yoruichi's cheeks, maybe because how the scene starts. Wild and extreme with a bit of S&amp;M, **"ahh I remember the first time you ravage me fufu made me think you weren't a virgin fufu"** I did not have to see to know her expression or the fact that she was drooling, I could easily tell just by the tone of her voice.

"So how about it Yoruichi-chan, you can turn into a cat if you want, with a bit of adjustment say keep your voluptuous body and just add the cat features. While I tie you down with your legs spread afar and have my clones work on you before I step in, well I'll transform into my humanoid fox form to we can properly enact the scene" I seductively said while looking at her with hungry and lustful eyes.

"Better yet let me show you" I quickly activated my Sharingan and place her under a Genjutsu that showed her just what I had in mind. Few seconds later a trail of blood fell from her nose before she promptly pass out, Urahara fell on the ground laughing and clutching his sides "that…haha…was…haha" he couldn't finished his sentence due to laughing.

I chuckled a bit and carried the purple haired beauty bridal style, she seems to respond or something because her head snuggled into my chest causing me to smile and blush a bit on how cute she looks "where's her room" I asked.

"Her room is next to yours on the left and I'll make some call to a guy I know that can have this book publish" I thank Kisuke before I Shunshin both of us upstairs and carried her to her room. I set her down gently and silently walk out, but before I did I took note of a photo of her and a young girl with gray eyes and black hair. Both looking happy 'must be someone important to her' I concluded.

I went back to Konan's room and sat on a corner of the two-hundred square feet room 'I hope you awake soon Konan-chan' I thought as my eyes slowly close letting blissful darkness overtake me. Soon I found myself inside my mindscape "well let's train" I said.

"**Naruto-kun, you should start mastering Banbutsu Sōzō first. I and Kaguya here can assist with that" **I raise a brow and glance curiously towards the former Goddess.

"Don't look confuse, I'm only helping you so the odds of you surviving increases. My life is literally depends on you staying alive" she stated coolly "now enough questions let's begin. Due to the different nature of you Rinne-Sharingan you won't be able to create life, like how I and my son did. But you can create any inanimate objects such as weapons or even food. The requirement is that you must know the composition of the weapon and food to properly create it and enhance it, say you made a Katana sword. Once you created the blade you can enhance its composition, such as its weight, length, and sharpness. That's the second requirement, your imagination. Banbutsu Sōzō is only effective as far as your imagination goes" Kaguya explained.

"**That's only for inanimate object, because unlike animate object that has life. It will take its own characteristics base on what it was originated from. Such as me and my siblings, my personality stems from a fox Yōkai, a Kitsune ****Yōko are generally lustful, mischievous, and passionate demons who yearns for their mate touch, which reminds me"** she suddenly jumps me and capture my lips in a fierce, heated kiss. I was caught off guard but I quickly shook it off and returned her gesture.

***Lemon and Normal POV***

Kyūbi wrapped her slender arms around his neck and Naruto place one hand on her hips, the other hand around her right round firm ass. Their tongue clash for dominance on who will dictate the pace of their session, a few struggles and Naruto won their clash. Naruto explored the inside of her mouth, eliciting a moan from Kurumi. Naruto started trailing kisses down her neck and started to remove those pesky cloths that were blocking his view of Kurumi's overly sexy body.

Naruto stop near her right breast and stared sucking on it, Naruto then conjure up a large bed and the two fall on-top of it. While Naruto was sucking on her pink nipple, Naruto's free hand played with her left breast kneading and his right arm rub the outer lips of her pussy. His reward was her moans of pleasure **"hmm yes, Naru-kun…more"** she requested.

Naruto happily comply and switch it up. Now his hand were kneading her breast and playing with her nipples, while he stared licking her pussy and sucking or her clitoris. Making Kyūbi moan out his name **"ahh Naruto-kun"** taking his right hand off her right breast. Naruto brought his hand down to her glistening pussy and inserted two fingers, playing with her inner wet walls. Kyuubi's back arch slightly at the sudden stimulation. She felt a slight heat coming off Naruto's finger which only added to the pleasure that she was feeling.

Naruto was adding a bit of chakra trough his finger for an added stimulus which was working wonders.

Naruto felt Kyuubi's inner walls tighten around his finger and her pussy started to leak more love juice, signaling that she was about to cum. With the thought in mind Naruto went overdrive and channeled a bit more chakra into his fingers making it vibrate. His left hand channeled a bit of chakra as it was rubbing her breast and pinching her nipples **"AHH NARUTO"** she screamed out her orgasm and took a hold of Naruto's head and shove it to her gushing pussy.

Naruto happily drank her honey nectar and would admit that it taste as good, dare he say it better then ramen. After drinking all her flowing juices, Naruto felt her tails wrap around him and he was suddenly flipped over by Kurumi **"my turned"** she reap of his cloth revealing his well tone chiseled body and her prize **"it never it never seizes to amaze me Naruto-kun, you're thirteen and a half-inch dick. Which is all mine to eat"** Naruto suppress a shiver from how extremely seductive and sexy she sounded.

Kyūbi started light stroking his man pool, eliciting a small moan from Naruto. And then started slow liking his shaft and twirl her tongue around the helmet of his dick "fuck" he cursed out, he knew what she wanted and she was doing this to get him to say it. But being stubborn he didn't give in **"you'll give in eventually Naru-kun"** she said it sounded more like a promise then anything.

Kurumi slowly sucking on the tip of Naruto's shaft savoring the taste of his sweet pre-cum juices. To the blond it was both pleasurable and agonizing at the same time "p…please" Kyūbi perk a single eye or more like she was anticipating for it **"please what Naruto-kun"** she said acting oblivious.

"Please Kurumi-chan, don't tease me and start sucking on my cock" Naruto pleaded, making Kyuubi smirk in I told you so kind of smirk. In a swift plunge, Kyuubi engulf Naruto's dick. He shouted in pleasure feeling ecstasy shot up in his body. His head arched back and he grabbed her head, his fingers feeling her silk like hair. Kyuubi's mouth was stretched as she tried to fit his manhood down her throat.

Kyūbi shoved his long poll to the back of her throat, some tears rolled down her eyes but she manages to suppress her gag reflexes and started to fuck his dick with her throat. That made Naruto moaned her name out "ahh fuck, Kyūbi-hime" as Kurumi deep throat his dick inch by inch till she could feel his dick all the way down and kept it there for five minutes.

It wasn't the real world so any sort of limitation were none existence, such as oxygen.

Kurumi could taste more and more of his pre-cum meaning that he was about to cum. She released his dick form her mouth with a pop sound, and place it between the valleys of heaven that was her breast. Naruto moaned feeling soft yet firm glob of flesh, as Kyuubi started to give him a tit-fuck and sucking the tip of his long member "KURUMI!" Naruto shouted out her name as he cum.

The vixen happily and greedily drunk all ropes of cum that he spurted finding the taste of Naruto's cum quite delicious in her opinion, evidence at the pleasurable smile she has on her face drinking it down. A few minutes and Naruto finally stop **"that was a delicious appetizer, but I want to go straight for the main course and dessert"** she said moving on top of him and positioning his dick near her wet entrance.

Both parties moan feeling their individual pleasure, for Naruto feeling her wet walls around his dick and for Kyuubi his throbbing dick just about to pierce her cervix. Taking the initiative, Naruto took hold of her hips and pulled her down. Kyuubi arched her head backwards and her eyes rolled back her skull as she felt Naruto enter her womb causing her to have an orgasm.

Naruto himself grunted a bit feeling her inner walls clamp down his erecting trying to milk him for all his worth. Once Kyuubi calm down from her sudden orgasm, Naruto started moving in and out of her. Hard and rough, knowing full well she like it and outright demanded it. Kyūbi moaned out and once she regains some of her sense she started matching his thrust every step of the way.

After five minutes they switch, now Naruto was on top of her with her right leg over his shoulder and her arc slightly placing one hand on his chest. As they match thrust, they made out and their tongue dance around each other. Fifteen minutes and Naruto decided to lift her up, Kyūbi instinctively wrap her legs around his waist as Naruto pounded her **"ahh YES!...faster Naruto-kun…ahh harder"** she moaned out.

Naruto comply and did so. His hips blurred at the speed of his thrust and Kurumi wasn't able to match his thrust for much long, as she felt in a daze of pleasure. Another fifteen minute pass and they change position, without taking his dick out of her. Kyūbi was now on all fours and Naruto started fucking her doggy style. Kurumi's tongue lolled out and her eyes seemed to be in a trance of some sort, giving her that fuck-stupid look.

"Damn Kyu-chan I'm about to cum" Naruto told her seemingly getting her attention.

"**Me…ahh fuck yeah…too…ahh…about…to…ahh…cum…inside me**" she said in her dazed.

Naruto nodded somewhat understanding her and violently thrust in her making her shout his name. Her tails were waving around or wagging around, Naruto couldn't tell. But he could tell she was about to cum, from her tightening walls and leaking juices **"FUCK I'm CUMMING!"** she shouted her orgasm "me too, fuck" Naruto said also having his orgasm.

Kurumi warm juices mix with Naruto white cum as she felt a torrent of it flow directly inside her wombs. Naruto felt her warm juices made it bearable for him since her walls were really vice gripping on his dick. A few minutes and they calm downed.

"**Fufu that was a nice warm up"** she stated then felt something big probe her anus, the red-head glance back to see a shadow of her blond lover and another twelve or so surrounding her, causing her to smirk **"well what are you waiting for? Fuck me or I swear to Kami I'll give you the worst blue balls in existence"** they didn't need to be told twice.

Kurumi let out a silent scream when she felt a long, steal-like dick shove suddenly into her ass. **"Fuck! Yes"** she moaned out and grabbed the two clone's dicks with both her hands. Her nine tails wrap around the other clone's meat shaft. Silky and ambidextrous, feeling more like an additional set of hands than fur, she wrapped one around one penis each, skillfully twisting and tweaking each dick. And the last clone was face-fucking her.

Kurumi when it comes to sex is an expert and in a league of her own, as she clearly demonstrated by taking all well-endow blond that was her met and his clones.

"Fuck Kuru-chan your ass is clamping around my dick pretty hard" the clone groan out in pleasure.

"Same goes for her pussy, I think it got even tighter if that's even possible" the original said as he wildly thrust in and out of Kyūbi's pussy.

"You're hands feel so soft"

"I agree"

Both clone moaned out.

"Take it Kuru-hime, take my meat down your slutty throat" well Kurumi did love rough sex and dirty talk was one part of it.

"Ahh Kami her tail, oh wow" the other clones also had the same reaction.

This would last for hours and would cause Naruto to forget about his training; well he could always do it next time. But now he was more concern rearranging Kurumi's pussy, ass, and brain via sex.

And Kaguya silently watch the two fuck like rabbits in the heat, and such an intense scene made her horny. So much so that she started finger fucking herself while imagining that it was her the blond was fucking.

Another half-hour pass before the each clone reach their limit "I'm cumming" they said in unison and each exploded with white spunk, covering Kurumi body, tail, mouth, and anus in cum. While the original was still thrusting into the vixen tight pussy. After each clone disappeared Naruto flip the dazed red-head over and now he was on top while maintaining his tempo.

"Fuck Kurumi I'm cumming, take my seeds Bitch!" he cried out as he came.

**"Me as well Naru-kun!"** Kurumi cried out in pure pleasure as Naruto's cum sent her over the edge and in her six or so orgasm.

After calming down Kurumi started rocking her hips signaling for her mate to start again 'well this is going to take awhile' he thought as he started thrusting his hips again.

This action would continue till morning.

***Lemon ends. Time-skip morning and Naruto's POV***

"Naruto-kun" I heard a distinct voice calling out my name but I ignored it "Naruto-kun wake up" there it is again and why did it sound familiar; slowly I open my eyes and saw a familiar color of amber grey. My body shoots up realizing that Konan was awake.

"Konan-chan" I cried out happily and in my happiness I tackled her back to the bed, my brain quickly realize what I've done and the compromising position we are currently in. I quickly back and look away with a small blush on my face "sorry about that, I'm just you know…" I trailed off from there.

"N-no it's fine, I don't mind" I must have bad hearing because for a second there I thought she stuttered a bit. "Naruto-kun, where exactly are we? And how are we even alive?" she asked.

I gave the rundown on everything that has happen last light, "I see" she simply said seemingly unaffected by the whole situation, but then again I never once seen her uncomposed or even lose her calm expression. "Right, now let's go downstairs." She nodded and followed me behind me.

For some reason I felt like today was going to be very eventful and I didn't know why?

—**END—**

* * *

**Author-well there you go another chapter and lemon. Hehe, hope you all enjoy.**

**This is also a re-upload cause a reader of mind pointed out something I forgot and thanks for that, a small minor detail that may end up biting me in the end so yeah had to change that, whatever that was will remain a mystery forever lost in well the deleted world. And I forgot to mention why Naruto told about his ability, note I didn't have Naruto spill everything only enough to give a general idea or guess of his ability. Don't confuse it with me giving out everything.**

**I'll acknowledge the elephant in the room, the harem. My pick which consist of Yoruichi Shihōin, Tier/Tia Harribel, ****Nelliel Tu Oderschvank, Konan (since its been point out, by the lot of you, that I've set things up with her and it would be a waste not to include her), Kaguya, Kūkaku Shiba, Fem-Kyūbi (Kusumi), I'm adding Suì-Fēng, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Retsu Unohana (base on the comments and PM). Rukia will be pair with Ichigo, sorry Orihime fans but she'll be a sister figure to our orange haired protagonist off the bat-like right away, also no Gender bending, maybe next time. I may have to end it there at nine, but depending on how the story goes I might add Cyan Sung-Sun, Franceska Mila Rose, and Emilou Apacci (or add all three of them since they are Tia's companions/Fracción) into the Harem.**

**Also Naruto's age is eighteen in this fiction and his arrival is a week after Rukia and Ichigo met, just so we're clear and I won't explain much since I assume by now everyone knows Bleach and each characters back-story, you have to be living in a rock not too know, that also includes Naruto but since this is an Au I will explain the difference as the story goes. **

**Will Naruto receive a Zanpakutō, maybe it depends on my mood I guess since I believe Naruto is powerful as he is**_**.**_** And I already have an opponent in mind for our blond hero, I won't tell who though. It is a surprise. What did you think I would have him fight against Aizen? Please that belongs to Ichigo, but Naruto's opponent though hehe well I won't say anything.**

**Expect changes in the story and so forth.**

**That's all. So please review. Favorite. Follow would you kindly?**

**BYE.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch-4 just one average day…Maybe

Speech-"Hi"

Thought-"Hi"

Demon-**"Hi"**

Demon thinking-**'Hi'**

Jutsu-**Rasengan**

***Scene change, flashbacks, POV (personal over view), and lemons***

**Disclaimer-I do not own this series, just the idea of my own take on the series.**

* * *

Naruto stared at his fellow blond with a slight gape mouth "you want me to do what." He couldn't believe what Urahara was asking him to do, sure it won't be difficult…no scratch that it is difficult and it's something he would not go through…Ever.

"Oh don't be like that it will be easy, plus you can have Konan-san to help you with this" Urahara said waving his fan.

Naruto pinch the bridge of his nose in slight annoyance "no, I will not pose as a teacher to watch over some kid with Shinigami power and your little experiment." H e stated firmly.

"Common think-of-it as paying rent till you two have a place of your own, plus you owe me."

"Oh and what do I owe you?"

"Simple I called in a few favors and got you an editor to publish your novel, which was difficult to do considering the kind of book you want to publish" Kisuke pointed out.

Naruto sigh "fine I'll pose as the new advisor with Konan being my assistant teacher, happy."

"Yup" he said smiling victoriously. "Anyways let's change topic, you wanted to fight a hollow for what reason?"

"I want to test whether or not our Jutsu would be effective against hollows or Shinigamis."

Kisuke gain a thoughtful look before speaking, "In theory yes since Chakra, from what you told me is also comprise of spiritual energy. I'll have a hollow lure ready for you just give me thirty minutes, but what kind of hollow you want to fight?"

"Let's start with the basic hollow before we go up a tier, you know get a feel of the enemy. Also" Naruto turn his head towards his blue haired companion "Konan you'll be staying here for the remainder of the day till your body fully recovers." He spoke with a tone that left no room for denial.

Konan stoically nodded, though it only hid what she truly felt. Her body still felt weak from her chakra being taken from her and she knew Naruto would never allow risk her for anything, this fact and the fact that Konan knew the blond has feeling for her 'I do wonder when will he admit his feelings, though' she spared a quick glance towards a black cat that was sleeping on top of Naruto's head 'she could be a competition to contend with, no, I'm already ahead of her and second only to the Kurumi-san.' She already knew about Naruto's relationship with the Kyūbi.

Strangely though Konan didn't mind and she never once doubted her feeling or her ability to read people. She knew Naruto would love and treat her the way she wanted to be treated he proved that during their months of training and bonding. He just has this way of making you believe and trust him in a way that was not manipulative.

It was a certain unique characteristic and charm that Naruto has, one that captivated Konan and convinced her to stay by his side.

"Okay and you could ask the cat on top of your head for a spar to get a feel on how to fight a Shinigami." Kisuke suggested.

Naruto would nod if he could "I'll ask her later, it is rather rude to disturb someone when they are sleeping." He for one cursed at the sun for always disturbing his wonderful dreams of Ramen and Kurumi mix tighter. **"Fufu is Naru-kun feeling horny again"** Kurumi asked.

'No, we went at it for sixteen hours are you not satisfied?'

"**I am, for now anyways. But we seriously need to talk about your Ramen fetish."**

'It is not a fetish and beside you didn't exactly complain' Naruto shoot back.

"**Of course I didn't, I was deep in ecstasy so I couldn't say no."** she said back smoothly.

'Still I have no fetish.'

"**Sure you don't, oh and Urahara is trying to get your attention."**

"I'm sorry did you say something Kisuke" Naruto asked while mentally grumbling at his mate.

Said blond only sweat drop "yes I was suggesting that both you and Konan go out shopping for new cloths."

"Hmm just give me the latest catalogs of clothing for both males and females since I'm working on mastering the Banbutsu Sōzō technique of mine, you know what I'll work on that now." Naruto gently place a still asleep Yoruichi on a soft pillow before going down to the training ground. 'Let's see a hundred or so Kage Bunshin should do it, Kaguya I need you to walk me through the technique.' The blond requested.

"Fine" the former Goddess answered. "Now as I said before the technique is only limited to your imagination but the trick is that you had to have an idea of the items composition. So I suggest you start with something you are most familiar with."

A wide smile form on the blonds lips at her idea 'oh I got something hehe.'

"I'll join you Naruto" Konan said in her typical stoic voice.

Naruto blink once and nodded, he guessed she wanted to observe or do some stretches.

"So what you think of those two" Kisuke asked Yoruichi once Naruto and Konan left.

"They remind me of well me and a certain student of mind" she replied still in her cat form.

"Oh? Really" he inquired.

"In a way yes" she started "Konan acts like how my little bee doe stoic and a bit uptight, but shows emotions when Naruto is around or does something to elicit a emotion respond, just like what happen earlier. You did feel her sudden shift correct."

"Of course, though I have to give her props at how masterfully she hid it." Kisuke said.

Yoruichi nodded in agreement, "Yes and Naruto in a way is like me" Kisuke snickered at that, recalling how the two interacted last night. Which the purple haired beauty noticed, "yeah, yeah laugh it up. But I will get him even with him soon…very soon." She stated cryptically.

Kisuke shivered slightly at seeing the evil glint in her eyes and silently prayed for his fellow blond 'my friend I hope you survive whatever Yoruichi has in store for you.'

"As I was saying Naruto and me are similar in a way I can tell just by looking at him, but at the same time we have our differences. The only thing I can point out is life experience, his eyes says it all."

Kisuke nodded at that, Naruto eyes shows maturity far beyond his age and experience that comes with it. "Yes when he told us a bit of his world I can tell he faltered ever so slightly at describing certain things such as his clan, the Uzumaki. That's another thing you two are similar with, both born into a royal clan but neither acts like they are from royalty."

Yoruichi chuckled at that "well we don't have a stick up our ass that's why." She said with a grin.

Kisuke only laugh at that, "I'm sure he doesn't look like the serious type then again I could be wrong, we don't know much about him but…" he trailed off suddenly.

"But…" the cat made elaborating gesture with her paw.

"But I feel like we can trust Naruto, I don't know why though and I just meet the guy."

"I feel the same way and he didn't do anything that would affect us, otherwise we would have sense it."

Kisuke nodded "it could be an ability of his, but as you said we would have sense if he did anything. So it could just be part of his character we'll have to wait and see." He concluded before leaving presumably to work on the Hollow bait, while Yoruichi headed down to the training ground to observe Naruto further.

Down at the training ground Naruto was panting slightly but was grinning at his creation, "Konan-chan I the great Naruto Uzumaki" he started dramatically "present to you the pyramid of Ramen" he ended with even more dramatically.

Konan sweat drop at his antics and started at the ten story pyramid compose of nothing more than steaming bowl of Ramen "ain't it beautiful" the blond said sniffing slightly and wiping a stray tear from his right eye. 'Something must be really wrong with Naruto-kun' the bluenette thought.

"My, what's this" the two former Elemental Nation ninja turn their heads and saw Yoruichi, in her human form, who was grinning in amusement.

The smile on the blond only grew "allow me to introduce to you the great pyramid of Ramen haha."

Yoruichi chuckled at that "is the Ramen edible?" she asked.

If it was possible the smile on Naruto's face was near face splitting "yes, yes it is" he channeled a bit of his chakra into his feat and took a ramen bowl from the top of the pyramid before he touch down near Yoruichi "try the food of the Gods my dear Neko-chan, courtesy of yours truly." He with benevolence and had this strange glint in his eyes.

Yoruichi eyed warily at the bond for a second before accepting the food and took a bite, her eyes widen "this taste amazing" right after she said that she started devouring the ramen like she hasn't eaten in years.

Naruto clench his fist and had a proud expression on his face 'another brought to the greatness that is ramen.'

Konan inwardly groan a bit 'oh great' she thought drily and decided Naruto need something else to concentrate on other than his food fetish "Naruto-kun now you have the handle on how to use the technique. I suggest you try making weapons or clothing."

That snapped the blond out from his current state of mind and nodded "yes, you correct Konan-chan. I try clothing."

Naruto in haled and exhaled to focus his mind **Banbutsu Sōzō**. There was a sudden flash of light for a few second before it vanish. In place of it were a pair of cloths that Konan recognize "my cloths how?"

"Well we've been together for a while not, so you shouldn't be surprise if I knew the kind of cloths you wore down to its fabric" he simply said.

A small pink hue appeared on Konan's face at that, but she smiled none the less. It felt nice that someone you like knows you and took notice of things other than certain assets "I'll try them on" she stated before picking up the clothing "and no peeking" she added with a glare.

"Yes Ma'am" Naruto said and turned around.

"You sure he won't peek." Yoruichi whispered.

Konan nodded confidently "yes, Naruto-kun is not like most men he won't break my trust or his word, which is one of his best quality" she spoke with a small smile on her face.

Konan then removed her shirt exposing her large bust making Yoruichi whistle, "Wow you're about an E to low F-cup Konan-san" the purple haired beauty said loud enough for Naruto hear, she glance towards said blond and frown when she saw him covering his ears 'it seems he anticipated this, no matter I'll get him soon hehe' she thought mischievously.

Once Konan finished she took notice of a minor detail 'it's a bit smaller then my original.' Her upper robe squeezed her breast slightly making her chest look bigger and her form fitted pants that also functioned as her shoes was skin tight showing off her wide hips in a tantalizing way. 'Well he does admire my body' Konan would sometimes catch Naruto looking at her body, but not in a perverted way. It was more like a admiring a great piece of art.

"You can turn around now" the bluenette said.

Naruto turned around and nodded to himself "hmm looks good, does feel like your normal cloths."

Konan nodded "yes, though a bit tight" she said offhandedly getting a small pink hue on the Jinchūriki's face "hehe sorry about that still in the learning curve" he said sheepishly.

Yoruichi sent an impress look at the blue haired beauty at how quickly she got the blond 'well they've been together so it is not a surprise' he mentally concluded. "A technique like that I'm guessing takes up a lot of energy and you would need to know the composition of the item correct" she asked.

Naruto nodded and took note of the purple haired beauties analytical ability "yes" he answered simply.

"Then I propose that we go out shopping for clothes, that way you know the different composition and style of each clothing, that and you wouldn't need to keep on making clothes" she offered with a sincere smile that hid her true motives.

Naruto thought about it and nodded "sure" he said, "Um Konan-chan do you want me to conjure up a coat for you or a jacket" he asked.

"A jacket if you please."

Naruto nodded and concentrated once more, a few seconds later a dark blue form fitted jacket appeared that had a red cloud design on the upper left side where the heart was located. Konan smiled at that and knew what it meant "thank you" she said as took the jacket and zip it up.

Yoruichi giggled "if the two of are done flirting let's go" she teased and was amuse when she saw the two blush ever so slightly. Both nodded and trailed behind the purple haired vixen, though Naruto had this sinking feeling that Yoruichi was planning something and his prank's side only confirmed that 'what's your game Yoruichi.'

***Scene change Karakura Mall***

"Um Yoruichi why am I in a women's wear shop" a slightly irritated Naruto asked.

Yoruichi smiled a bit "for research silly." She sated "you have to know the latest updates in women clothing."

Naruto nodded but none the less felt unease since the women in the shop were slightly glaring at him in disapproval, while some were dry humping him with their eyes. He also didn't fare well with the male populace as they were looking at him with jealousy and contempt, while some…well you get the idea 'this feels weird, could this be her plan' he thought.

"Okay now Konan let's start with one of the most important cloths for women, bras and panties" Yoruichi said with a grin "and Naruto-kun count yourself lucky because you get to judge" the purple haired vixen added before dragging Konan, inwardly laughing at the look on Naruto's face.

Not a minute later a blur went pass Naruto and into the changing room, the former Elemental nation shinobi heard the sounds of feminine squeal and giggled before the curtains open and blood began rushed to _both_ his heads.

There standing in front of him was Konan wearing a link pink bra with shoulder straps and eye black closure, garter straps matching lingerie panties. Next was Yoruichi who wore a black long dress with laced cups, matching thong garters, and was open showing off her well toned stomach.

"What do you think Na-ru-to-kun" Yoruichi asked in a seductive voice.

"Do I look good Naruto-kun" Konan asked and damn her and her sexy innocent voice.

Naruto took in some air trying to calm down his growing erection, not trusting his words he gave them a nod and a thumbs ups "good we have more to try on fufu" the former Shinigami said with a mischievous giggle.

Yoruichi then change to a lace shelf underwire bra and open cross front lace thong "does it look good" she asked shaking her hips in a teasing manner. The blond cursed the purple haired beauty as he finally figured out her plan and knew he couldn't act out seeing as all the women in the store was currently trying to put a hole in between his eyes with their death glare.

Naruto did what every man could do, he just nodded and braved on.

Next after her was Konan wearing a very sexy dark red lace bra top with black ruffle detailed, mini black bows and matching thong. She gave the most innocent yet sexy look any normal women could only dream to have "Naruto-kun is it appealing."

Naruto prayed to whatever deity who was listening to give him strength "it beautiful on you."

Yoruichi came out next wearing a black polka dot mesh corset with padded cups, boning and back hook. A ruffle shorts with bow detail, and garter strap stockings. Konan stood next to her wearing a sexy dot mesh camisole with lace underwire cups satin bow design and matching thong 'dear Kami I might not survive this' he thought and once again curse himself and Yoruichi.

After a minute of torture Konan and more importantly Yoruichi finally stop picking their bra and panty set, much to Naruto's relieve since he was sure if it had continue he might have taken both women right then and there, with a concealment seal and jutsu to cover the activity.

Thankfully Yoruichi didn't drag him to another sexy clothing show but he did in fact saw the look she sent him and he knew what it meant.

_I got you_.

Naruto knew he had to get her back his pride and honor demand it, 'I'll get you back Yoruichi-chan' he thought as he paid for the clothes, the money he received when Kisuke bought several copies of Icha-Icha book 'hmm maybe I could turn this event as a inspiration…yes that could work' he thought as the cogs in his mind began turning.

"We're done Naruto-kun" Naruto turned to see Yoruichi wearing a white long-sleeves polo that was only button till her abdomen and blue form fitted jeans. Konan had a red scarf around her neck and wore a black sleeve-less V-neck shirt and dark blue skin tight jeans.

Naruto nodded and gave a long whistle "I don't know if it's your beauty or natural sexiness but the two of you make these normal cloths look sexy" he compliment with a charming smile. This got the two of them to smile and thank Naruto for the compliment.

"Common let get something to eat." The two women nodded.

They settle on a fast food restaurant called Mc-Howard after giving their ordered Konan and Yoruichi sat at a table near the entrance and waited for Naruto, when three males stood in front of them with lust filled eyes.

"Hey what two fine women like you sitting alone, why not come and join us" thug number one asked wearing a worn down black shirt with a skull design on it, letter jacket, and blue baggy pant.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes "sorry we're not interested in boys like yourselves" She simply said before turning away and Konan didn't pay any sort of attention to them.

"Oh common cutie, don't be like that" thug number 2 said with a dull looking smile "we promise to treat you well."

Konan glared at them coldly enough to freeze hell ten times over "like my friend said we are not interested, so leave" she ended with an emotionless tone.

"You Bitches should be fucking grateful that we're even considering your fucking candy asses, the two of you need to know your place" thug number three snap and was about to slap Konan when he was suddenly and abruptly sent flying.

"Ara what's this? Couple of thugs bothering two wonder women, who happen to be my friends" Naruto said with a sickening sweet voice that made Yoruichi recall a certain female captain.

Somewhere in soul society a woman with a slender feature, blue eyes, long black hair which was tied as a large braid, E-cup breast which was hidden from view along with her body by her standard Shinigami captain uniform. Let out a cute sneeze, 'Ara, someone must be talking about me behind my back…I don't like that' she thought and a dark aura appeared around her frightening her lieutenant.

Back with our blond hero who was currently staring down at the last two thugs with a board expression "here you guys you food" Naruto said ignoring the two thugs much to their anger and annoyance. The blond sat down in between Yoruichi and Konan "today was right" Naruto asked offhandedly.

"Don't ignore us you…" Ah but thug number two was interrupted when Konan suddenly slap him hard, sending him flying to a nearby trash can. "You bitch" thug number one said and tried to slug Konan, but Yoruichi grab his wrist and twist making cried out in pain before the purple haired beauty toss the buy next to his buddy.

The security guard came to ask about what happen, after the brief explanation the three thugs were arrested for attempted assault, the word attempted being the word.

"So when do you think Souls Society would to investigate, I highly doubt they didn't sense our presence" Naruto asked before taking a sip of Coke.

"My guess is in a week or two, the level of energy you two gave out wasn't strong to cause any sort of harm. But they would still investigate none the less" Yoruichi answered before eating.

"Well at least it we'll have time to train Ne? Konan-chan" he asked his blue haired companion.

Konan nodded "yes, I should recover within two days. I can't let you fight all the battles."

The trio returned to the shop and saw Kisuke waiting for them at the door "your Hollow lure is finish" he said before tossing a small green pearl which Naruto caught "I've modified it to create a small field that would suppress the hollow's spiritual energy. Also I'll be coming along as well since I'm curious whether or not your chakra techniques could affect a hollow."

Naruto nodded and the two left to the outskirts of the town "so how many hollows will this attract."

"Depends on how much of your Yin energy you put in" Kisuke answered. Since Yin chakra is the equivalent of Spirit energy as Naruto explain. "Once you done that just smash the pearl and wait for the part guest." He added.

Naruto nodded and channeled about five percent of his Yin Chakra into the small pearl before stomping down crushing the pearl and sending a wave of dark purple energy that seems to dance around the two blond 'interesting' Kisuke thought with an analytical eye and a serious expression, he felt the effect of Naruto's Yin chakra and it was equivalent to a second seat Shinigami, "How much chakra did you use Naruto?"

"About five percent" he answered as his expression turn unreadable.

Kisuke eyes slightly widen 'five percent and the energy level is equivalent to that of a second seated officer.' He shuddered to think what Naruto's power would be like at a hundred percent.

"**You sure you want to keep the seal restraints, not that I doubt your skills Naru-kun but…**" Kurumi said trialing off at the last part.

'Its fine I need to adjust my power level once more if I wish to regain my former strength, that would mean I have to seal my power by half and tenth again.' If there was a slight chance that he could regain his former power he could take it and his old training method was the best chance of that happening. His training is pretty straight forward, use a restraint seal that would restraint his movements, speed, agility, and power depending on the level. In Naruto's case around sixty percent restraining a hundred.

Naruto grunted slightly feeing the effect of the seal but brushed it off at the familiar feeling 'time to party' he thought when he saw a distortion, A Garganta as Kisuke informed him was a spiritual pathway connecting Hueco Mundo to the other worlds.

About fifty Hollows appeared and Naruto took their features. All of them had this pale white skull-like mask which formed their heads some shape into horned animal heads while other were almost demonic in nature. One Naruto notice was this hole in chest, 'It's the same with any another person who has lost themselves and their hearts. They become hollow inside and now I get to see a representation of it' he thought sadly.

Kisuke suddenly toss him a Katana and blink at him in confusion, "I took the liberty of making you a pseudo-Zanpakutō that would allow you to cleanse those hollows souls. Just channel your Yin chakra into the sword for it to work." He instructed/explained, it was in not in any way shape or form an actual Zanpakutō only a replica made so the blond could cleans a hollows soul.

Naruto nodded and channeled his Chakra into the blade causing it glow in a menacing dark purple aura, he gaze impassively at the incoming hollow "don't interfere." He requested before charging in. Kisuke absently nodded and watch from afar, "so how do you think he'll fair" a male voice asked behind him.

"Just seat back and watch Shinji." Kisuke said to the male voice now identify as Shinji. Said person had brown eyes and jaw-length hair with a straight cut. He wore short-sleeves polo with a stripe tie, a blue newsboy bap, trousers, and black shoes.

"Fine" came his reply and sat down next the eccentric shop keeper, "But if the guy dies it's on—'"

He was interrupted when he heard a loud explosion glancing back towards Naruto. Shinji's eyes widen at seeing what appears to be a fire dragon incinerating a group of hollows before his fellow blond finished them off with the pseudo-Zanpakutō with quick efficiency. This Made Shinji gawp "you said something about his death or him dying." Kisuke asked covering the amused smirk with his fan.

Shinji's left eye twitch at that "shut up" the blond bark back. Before he calm down "is it me or is your friend holding back." He asked.

Kisuke eyes soften a bit "he is" the blond answered before continuing, "Naruto feels bad for the hollows after hearing about what they are or rather what hade them into hollows in the first place. You can sense it can't you? The power he holds."

Shinji nodded "how do you even measure his power, when his power doesn't even make sense?"

Kisuke shrug at the "simple you don't or you can't. He's energy level is too…unpredictable, but you could say that's part of his personality."

Shinji nodded "I'll take your word for it." He lean back and watch Naruto.

"**It seems Jutsu's can affect them, try using your nature element chakra Naru-kun"** Kusumi said as Naruto dodge an attack from three hollows before in a quick motion he slice their heads off.

Naruto mentally nodded and channeled his wind chakra into the blade **Fūton: Shinkūha/Wind Release: Vacuum wave**. Visible compressed wind like blades cut through two groups of hollows cutting them in half or in threes. The rest of the surviving hollows roared in defiance and charge at the blond, 'let's see if this would work' Naruto out stretch his hand and a hole formed releasing a familiar black substance the quickly form multiple medium size dark gold marbles.

The Gudōdama's shoot forward hitting each hollow in-between the eye. Some hollows manage to dodge the medium sized truth-seeking ball but was meant a swift end by Naruto's blade. He mentally ordered the Gudōdama to corral the last remaining hollows 'I have enough chakra to use this.' He summoned two shadow clones and formed one of his signature techniques.

**Chōōdama Rasengan/Ultra-Big Ball spiralling sphere**

From a distance both Kisuke and Shinji watch as Naruto formed a massive ball of pure energy that crushed the remaining hollows into dust "the fuck was that" Shinji asked slowly and a bit scared.

"That must be one of his techniques. I must say I'm both impressed and slightly scared" Kisuke stated as he analyze the technique with his eyes "it would take a great level of control to compress, shape, and maintain that technique. That is pure spiritual energy manipulation at its best, something that few Shinigami can ever do and the level of damage it's extremely devastating" he added and nodded in respect towards Naruto.

"And he's holding back, can you imagine that technique hitting you when he's not holding back" Shinji asked shuddering at the mere thought.

"Hmm nothing would be left, well maybe a smear of blood on the ground as I think that would obliterate the body" Kisuke answered and he two shuddered unsure if his own technique could block something like that.

Naruto saw a single hollow remaining "leave" he ordered coldly and the follow frighten complied with the blond's order and ran. The blond sigh and Shunshin back "I was wondering when you'll make yourself known" Naruto said impassively towards Shinji.

Shinji stood up and gave the blond a bow "the names Shinji Hirako blondie" he introduce himself and look up, he regretted that.

"Don't. Call. Me. Blondie" he stated slowly as a miasmic dark aura surrounded him and a demonic creature with ten tails and a single eye with a ripple-like patter which spread over the eyeball containing a pattern of nine tomoe. "Is that understood Shinji" he asked lowly.

Shinji nodded his head quickly 'damn it the same with Unohana only worst' he thought in horror.

Kisuke was about to make a remark but Naruto's glare silence him "were you about to say something Kisuke?" the blond asked nicely.

Kisuke shook his head furiously "no, no, no" he said over and over again while waving his hand.

Naruto smiled instantly the dark aura and the menacing creature vanished "good, well I'll you back at the shop and nice to meet you Shinji" he said before he vanish in a swirl of leaves.

"Great another Retsu, nice job Kisuke" Shinji accused dryly.

"Hey I didn't know he could do that" Kisuke defended himself.

But Shinji didn't believe him "sure you don't, sure you don't" he said with a sigh. "See you and good luck. I'll tell the other about our new ally and how scary he is" he said before vanishing via Sonído.

Kisuke just sigh at his predicament and knew he had to think twice with the blond, he still remembered the medical captain and scary she can be, especially during her day of the month 'now that was hell' he thought before vanishing via Shunpo.

***Time skip-next day and scene change Karakura High School***

The class was a buzzing with students of class 2-a talking of rumors floated around about two new teachers and many of the students were curious just who their new sensei is. The door swung open and the students saw the principal step in "good morning students" she greeted "today all of you will get to meet your new class advisor and his assistant, please step in."

Instantly the guys and gals had mad blushes on their face, well with the exception to some, at their two new senseis. The first was a male with long untamed sun-kissed blond hair, bright blue cerulean eyes, and three whisker marks on both side of his face giving him that wild look. He wore a black form fitted long-sleeves shirt that showed the defined muscular and broad upper body, blue skin fitted pants, and black shoes. "Ohayo mina I am Naruto Uzumaki, but please call me Naruto-sensei. And the women to my right is my assistant Konan" he said with a charming smile getting massive and medium blushes from the female students.

Konan wore a white long-sleeve polo that was only half-button, showing her black T-shirt and chest, and black knee-high skirt. "Hello students" she greeted with her impassive and stern tone giving her the appearance of a strike Ojou or lady-like mistress, this was only enhance by her half-frame glasses, which added an air of sexiness around her.

"I'll leave the two of you, as they say, to it" the principal said before leaving.

Naruto smiled and took out a sheet of papers containing the names of every student under his and Konan's care "when I call your names please acknowledge and stand up, so I would know what you look like okay" he instructed.

"Inoue Orihime" Naruto called out.

A young teen with a slender yet curvaceous figure, waist-length burnt orange hair with bangs tucked behind her ears with hairpins, and at least G-size bust. "Here Naruto-sensei" Orihime said with a slight squeak as their new sensei's eyes were on her like a hawk.

"No need to be nervous Inoue" he said with a gentle smile which seems to ease her. "Okay next is Yasutora Sado."

An extremely tall and muscular teen with brown hair with bangs that hung over his brown eyes. He appeared a bit older but both former ninja's of the Elemental nation could tell the difference of age. "Here Naruto-sensei" Sado said with a bit of impassiveness.

Naruto nodded and ask the teen to sit down "Ishida Uryū."A bespectacled teen of average height and slender build, fair skinned with blue eyes, and raven-colored hair framing both sides of his face, "Here Sensei." Ishida said a bit too formal for Naruto liking and the raven-haired teen reminded the blond about the Hyuga clan head for his stiff and formal attitude.

"Relax Uryū-san, no need to be stiff and formal okay" said teen nodded and sat down.

"Arisawa Tatsuki" a tomboy-ish teen of average height with short black hair and blue eye, a very lean frame, and high C-cup breast. "Here Naruto-sensei and sensei can I ask you a question?"

Naruto nodded "so long it is not personal then yes."

"Are you a fighter by any chance?" Tatsuki asked seeing the lean muscles of their new sensei which simply screams capable fighter.

Naruto nodded "yes I am, so is Konan-chan here" he said and pointed at his quiet assistant.

"Why do you ask Arisawa-san are a fighter yourself" this time it was Konan who asked.

"Hai Konan-sensei" she answered.

Naruto nodded "I figure since you are lean build and a bit muscular, not overly just about right. Which is hard for some to pull off so good work" he complimented with an honest smile.

"I agree with Naruto" Konan said though her tone still monotone.

Tatsuki slightly blush at praise she was being given "um, thank you Naruto-sensei, Konan-sensei." She said.

"Asano Keigo" A teen with medium-long brown hair, brown eyes and a slim figured. "Here Naruto-sensei, oh can I ask a question as well." He said with a tone that Naruto recognize but couldn't recall where he heard it.

Naruto shrugged and nodded "are you and Konan-sensei a couple" he asked, which got him a smack in the head by Tatsuki.

"Baka don't ask something like that" Tatsuki scolded.

"But, Tatsuki-chan it's a legit question!" cried out a thin teenager with short light red hair with bangs on both sides, and light purple eyes with red framed glasses. That also got her a smack on the head by Tatsuki.

"Sorry about that Naruto-sensei, these two can be such Bakas" Tatsuki said.

Naruto chuckled and raised his hand slightly "it's alright Arisawa-san" he said still maintaining that kind smile of his "to answer Asano-san's and Honshō-san's question, no we are not. But we have been together for awhile now right Konan-chan" he asked the last part.

"Yes and please refrain from asking any personal question Asano-san, Honshō-san" Konan said with a cold tone which was accompanied by her piercing look. Said students nodded fearfully, though the latter was inwardly admiring Konan since the bluenette had this strict mistress aura around her.

Naruto continue with calling out his new students till he arrive at two certain names and was about to call them out when the door suddenly open, revealing two arguing teens.

The first was a fairly tall and lean build teen with spiky orange hair, peach skin and brown eyes. The other was short and petite teen with light skin, purple eyes, black hair with several strands hanging between her eyes, and a low C-cup breast.

Naruto raised his hand towards Tatsuki to stop her and mouth _let them argue for a bit_ a few minutes of arguing like a married couple and a bit of light insults Naruto decided to stop them.

Naruto cleared his throat getting the attention of the two arguing teen "what!" they snap and quickly realize that everyone was staring at them causing them to blush in embarrassment.

"Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia" he asked.

"Yeah and who are you two anyways" that got him a head chop from Tatsuki.

"Baka show some respect, Naruto-sensei is the new class advisor and his assistant Konan-sensei" she scolded. "Now apologies you Baka" Naruto had a déjà-vu moment, since it reminded him of his interaction with Sakura.

"Sorry Sensei" he said.

Naruto nodded and gestured for them to sit down "okay now that we are done with that, let us tell you a bit of ourselves." He said and turned his head towards his suppose assistant "Konan-chan would you like to start."

Konan nodded, "As you all already know my name is Konan, refer to me as sensei or Konan-sensei. My likes are origami, making origami, my friends, and sweets. My dislikes are perverts, arrogance, and anyone who dare harm my friends. My dreams is too personal to explain" she finished and took a quick glance towards her Naruto since her dream was to one day settle down with the blond and have a family.

"Okay my turn. Once again I am Naruto Uzumaki, but please call me as Naruto-sensei. Things I like and things I hate… I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future… never really thought about it. As for my hobbies…I have lots of hobbies" he said off-mindedly causing everyone to look at him with a dead pan look.

"Now aside from being your class advisor I am also your values teacher and history teacher, but the lateral will be thought by Konan-chan." He started getting nods all around "now I have rules that I hope all of you will follow. First rule is no fighting, you can roughhouse as you like but I do take exception an example was with Arisawa-san. Second rule no obscene and illicit behaviors failure to do so…" Naruto trailed off and suddenly the room's temperature went cold and the light dim as a dark miasma filled the large classroom.

It was even worst when they saw their new advisor's sickening sweet smile, which Rukia recognize 'oh Kami it's the same smile Unohana-taichou has' she thought in fear and even more so when a demonic mask appeared behind the blond and had this evil stare and sadistic smile with blood dripping out of it.

'What the fuck is that' Ichigo thought in fear and was close into turning to his Shinigami form.

"Will be punished, do I make myself clear" he said with a sweet tone that promised nothing but pain, all the students furiously nodded their head. And just like that the aura vanish "good, yes Kuchiki-san do you have a question." Naruto said since Rukia was raised her hand, which was shaking a bit.

"Yes, Naruto-sensei what was that?" she asked about the mask.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked back with a genuine _innocent_ look.

"What? That mask and that miasma" Rukia was now confused as everyone else in class.

Naruto sigh "did you forget to eat breakfast Kuchiki-san? Since you are starting to see things that are not their" he said and look at her like she was a five-year old child "you must always remember to eat your morning meal and take care of your body" he scolded her like how a parent would his child.

Rukia started spurting out words and sigh in frustration "no more question Naruto-sensei" she said.

Naruto nodded "good, now for my first lesson" he started "the rules I've stated are important as any other rules dictated by society. Since those who don't follow the rules are trash and scum" he said getting a nod in acknowledgement, though a skeptical look from a certain orange haired teen.

"But those who abandon their friends and comrades are worst then trash and scum" he added "yes the rules are important but if you abandon your friends and comrades or anyone precious to you then you are worst then filth remember that."

"Hai Naruto-sensei" they all said in unison.

Naruto smiled "okay let's continue" he said and started his lessons.

—**END—**

* * *

**Author notes-sorry for the delay I was sick. Now I will ****I'll announce this now, due to popular request I will **_**add Cyan Sung-Sun, Franceska Mila Rose, and Emilou Apacci (or add all three of them since they are Tia's companions/Fracción) into the Harem. **_

_**As for Orihime, I'm still on the fence on her and see where the story leads between her and Naruto. Also her personality will be a bit OCC cause of certain circumstances.**_

_**Naruto once again will not receive a Zanpakutō and the once he received from Kisuke was just a pseudo-Zanpakutō so he could cleans a hollow. Naruto is powerful as he is and I don't plan in changing that.**_

_**Okay well that's all.**_

_**Leave a review, a Favorite, and a follow would you kindly.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Ch-5 a not so boring afternoon

Speech-"Hi"

Thought-"Hi"

Demon-**"Hi"**

Demon thinking-**'Hi'**

Jutsu-**Rasengan**

***Scene change, flashbacks, POV (personal over view), and lemons***

**A/N-remember to read the authors notes and that this story is an AU, meaning certain things will be, but I will try to explain at the end of the chapter. This is a first for me and I want to do my own thing with it.**

**I am going to change Orihime or rather her character. In my opinion she has something that is not exploited, such as her four abilities which in my opinion were undermined and not fully explore, with the exception of her rejection ability – which to be honest is a God-like ability – which well returns things to a point before it was destroy, rejecting the outcome. Again I'm pointing out her ability I am not a mega fan so if I see a review about that, then clearly you did not read this part. I will change her personality just a little bit and make her appealing as possible, aside from bodacious body okay.**

**But as a pairing for Naruto, let's see.**

**Last is that I am not going to have Naruto gain a Zanpakutō or will I have Naruto turn either Kurumi or Kaguya into spirits or channel them into a weapon, as he already has that because they are sealed in him. I will have him a sort of Pseudo-Zanpakutō that will cleanse a hollows soul. But as far as that no Zanpakutō, it's been done and Naruto is already beef as he is and he slowly becoming stronger.**

**Okay to the story.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own this series, just the idea of my own take on the series.**

* * *

***Naruto's POV***

It's been two month since me and Konan started teaching at Karakura high school. It was two weeks of getting the handle of being Sensei , five weeks getting known and bonding with each student, three weeks of working on patterns of taking down hollows without being too suspicious or arousing suspicion from two certain spiritual aware individuals and it has been successful.

I manage to bond and create a sort of Trust Bridge with each of the students, helping them with some shot comings, issues, and generally just being there to listen. Which made me a favorite teacher among the students of the school, I guessed I was the cool teacher.

Konan was titled the Ice queen of the school because of her cold and calm complexion, but in a good way. She's strict that's for sure but Konan isn't overly strict. She knows where to priorities with students and gave them what they need rather then what they want. Sure some students are put off by this and some viewed her as a bane of sorts. But it pays out as Konan in a way is properly nurturing them with proper discipline, not counting my reprimanding of any blunt illicit activities or violence, and proper care as any teacher should be doing.

Both of us work on areas that students tend to suffer at, be it a subject or social thing like confidence or self-image. We both teach that a person outward appearance matters only thirty-five percent then your inward appearance which is sixty-five percent. If people can't accept you for who you are or if society deems you an outcast then fuck them, you are who you are and if you can't accept that then you are no better than a robot or a doll.

Konan and I, we teach our students to be self-confident and accept a more positive side to themselves rather than was society wants. As a teacher I feel it necessary to give proper care and growth to the students and teach them proper fundamentals that they can learn to better enhance themselves for themselves and not what other people say or think what they should be.

I've shared with my students who felt like an outcast that I myself am one, though with a change of details, explaining enough for them to see I myself was in their shoes and the hard work I did to be where I am today. Not what people or society wants or say, but what I want. Same goes with Konan though only a bit as she is a bit touchy about it and again a change in the actual detail.

As I said I've bonded with each student some more than other even the stiff four-eyes. To name a few one is Tatsuki. The tomboy-ish teen had asked me for some training in some martial arts. How she knew, well it was one morning and I was out jogging to a open creek, once their I re-practice some of my old Taijutsu moves – which is a mix of the frog-Taijutsu combine with my own made Taijutsu, which concentrated on my body's flexibility, natural speed, and my senses – she apparently was intrigue and hype at seeing my Taijutsu that she asked if I could train her.

I said yes because apparently even with her tomboy-ish look she still manage to pull out a puppy-dog eye technique and I am a sucker for it. So I told her that we would practice on off schooldays same place. And I must say Tatsuki is a fast learner and has some of the basics down, since I had to teach her first my personal Taijutsu without clones.

Aside from me, Tatsuki has also bonded with Konan that they are in friends. It happen when Tatsuki asked her to a spar, which ended with Konan wining not surprising as she can easily take down any A-rank nins. After the spar Konan lectured the dark haired tomboy teen on her faults and misses instructing her mistakes and miss decision as well as areas she needed to work with, like any proper instructor would and should.

Konan did praised Tatsuki of her speed and quick adaption to the basics of my Taijutsu, noting despite the slight masculine figure she still retain some flexibility, which is key to the Taijutsu, and speed.

Next was Orihime a bubbly girl with a bit of Tatsuki's personality mix into her otherwise nice personality. One thing interesting about her is her taste in exotic food, and by exotic I mean her strange food. Like that broccoli sweet ramen she made, it pushed my cast-iron stomach to its fullest and Kurumi's along with my natural healing ability to survive the first bite. I question how she's able to finish her food, to which I concluded goes to her large breast, which was about the size of Samui-chan's chest if not slightly bigger or rather just behind Tsunade-baa-chan just a little bit.

She sweet girl and at times I find myself comparing her with Hinata but after getting to know her more I found that I can't compare either of them. Orihime is nice and sweet, no doubt about that, but she has this sort of cynical humor towards some things and a bit close off personality to those she doesn't fully know. A bit mature for someone her age and at times a bit blunt at times. Heck if it weren't for the gossips I've heard about her, which I don't usually pay attention to, I might have thought that she has a crash on Ichigo.

But no she doesn't.

Instead she views him as her pseudo-older brother. From what I've learn Ichigo along had help her in the past along with Tatsuki with helping her come into terms and generally help her with being well alone, both parents were dead and her brother, her only family left, died. Anyone would be wreck with grief, but somehow she manages to pull through thanks to her two pseudo-siblings.

Though in fact she did had a liking to Ichigo and Tatsuki, yeah se plays for both teams, but she soon realize that her feeling were more of sibling variety than anything else, and she was in fact projecting some of her feeling that she had with her brother towards Ichigo, in a sibling kind of way, same with Tatsuki. In fact her blunt personality may or in fact be from Ichigo, since he himself is a blunt person the same as me in a way I guess well small-ish kind of way.

Orihime does have her personality and does have a good outlook on life thanks to the few friends she has, which if I think about it is how I got by. Well it's better to have few friends that you can trust, than having a lot of friends who will later leave you high and dry. We've easily bonded since her personality although a bit close is still divers enough to be inviting to know her.

It started when I took up the cooking class, yes the school does teach home-ect class, as clearly Konan fully took the history class from me.

Which I don't mind as it since Konan has an act for the two subjects.

So I took up cooking and teach her how to make a proper meal that would not give a person a hell of a stomach ache. In this class I got to know her more and I admit she is cute in her own way, and her body is not for someone of her age and it's still filling out.

Aside from me Orihime is close to Konan a bit more then I am. Did I ask why? No, I did not. Why did I not ask, it is because whatever interaction they shared is between them, if either Orihime or Konan, or both, would want to tell me they would tell me, especially the lateral as she trusts me the most and vice-versa.

Ichigo is another example along with Sado both from what I could tell are friends with a history together, not that kind of history. They both lost people they cared about from what I've heard Sado lost his grandfather who was is only family member and Ichigo his mother right in front of him. Both were teased or bullied for their differences, like Ichigo's hair or Sado's height. In a way you could say both are similar but still different in how they faced each problem. It made them to the person they are today, in a positive way.

Despite Ichigo's attitude the teen is good once you get to know him and his desire to protect what's precious to him is something both me and Konan nod towards to, despite his outward demeanor. Once you get past that he's a great person to know. Ichigo was a bit hostile towards us, which I guess stems to some from his experience as a kid, in time though his opinion on us change ever so slowly.

This probably due to the fact that we do pay attention to each students and do our best to ensure they are properly taught and not judge them base on their grades, appearance, or attitude – which this school has a fair share of delinquents and attitude problem students – neither of us care for that, we've seen and experience worst anyways.

It was that, that may have earned us a bit of his respect. Not that we are trying to please anybody, if they hate, then hate use. Why should we care? Everyone is entitled to something, like an ass-whooping of epic proportion.

Sado is the silent type, but in light of this he a good person to know. I can tell once you earn his trust and friendship he can be loyal to a fault. A gentle giant if you will that I can tell has potential to be a great and proper fighter.

Uryū to be honest reminds me a bit of Sasuke and that's bad cause the story that moron of a major stick up his as of a friend. But he does have some redeeming quality and has a good personality that tells me at heart he's good guy.

So I will reserve my opinions as I get to know him more, but if he pulls off a Sasuke then I will have to kill him.

Half of the reason the war even broke out was because of him, of Sasuke, and I knew in the end he would do, do, something fucking stupid. So yeah I'm my keeping an eye out towards Uryū.

Both mine and Konan standing with the students is very strong, this got well pretty much irk or spike jealousy among the staff. Which neither of us cared really about as none of them could do anything.

Next is the first group of people that I and Konan met. In-between weeks of getting to know the students and bonding with them, we've also got to know a bit more of the residents of Kisuke's shop and the own himself. Though yeah we still hide something from them as we haven't fully trusted them, yet, it's the same with them. But it didn't really damper anything, well slightly with the red-haired Gaki.

He was still a bit sore about his room being trash and being flatten, understandable I guess.

Between those I started my training with my new abilities, that and trying to get to know the former Goddess, well she still is in her own right. There was some animosity but she moved past that and the two started talking.

As much as I blame her for what happen, I couldn't. As their where multiple people to blame and on top of it was Black Zetsu, Kaguya's and humanity's negative will given form.

Currently I was in Kisuke, who had became a fan of the Icha-Icha series…not surprising, and I was sparing with Yoruichi, well to her it was more like a game of tag with the environment slightly altered for our current spar/game.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun getting tired" I hear Yoruichi say in a teasing manner.

Shaking my head in a no, I look to where she was and found her standing on a branch of a rather large tree. "No I was just taking in the scenery" I said.

The area I had asked Kisuke make was a copy of my old training ground, Training ground forty-four the forest of death, and I was impressed that he manage to recreated my old training spot which was in between the red zone and the dark zone – the red zone was an area that is used to test Chunin(s) for their Jonin promotion, while the dark zone is used to test for those who wished to join Anbu and it is also an area in which the Anbu used for training – from the large lake, thick trees, and the large drop which was the border line between that separated two zones.

"Yeah Kisuke did a great job with redesigning the training field, under your specification of course" She commented, jumping down beside me.

"Still he gets most of the credit, I gave out the design" I said. It is really impressive since the place was made without the need to use Jutsu, well if you don't the Kage-Bunshin free labor then no Jutsu were use in making this new training field.

I could feel Yoruichi's hand slighter around me and before I could even ask she manage to snatch something out of my pocket and that something was a green-bandana belonging to a dear friend of mine who saved my life in exchange for her own, Ryūzetsu.

***Regular POV***

Yoruichi untied her hair letting her purple hair fall Naruto had to admit she look beautiful. She tied it around her hair and for a second Naruto swore he saw Ryūzetsu face overlapping Yoruichi's own.

"Naruto-kun this little spar of ours will be a game of tags of sorts. The challenge is that your try to take your bandana back. Hand-hand combat and our speed only" Naruto smirk in amusement this day just got more fun "it sound more like a test then a spar Yoruichi-_chan_" Naruto said preparing for their _spar_. Yoruichi only smiled back and said

"Think what you will Naruto-kun. But what you should be thinking is _can I keep up_"

And with that the two vanish with Naruto in pursuit of the flash goddess.

Two fast blurs leap from one tree to the other. Naruto still in pursuit "is that all you got Blondie-kun" Yoruichi taunted the silver blond male who gave a casual grin "oh sorry did you" he suddenly stop and appear in front of her. Then continue

"Say something"

Yoruichi was taken aback by his sudden speed but quickly shook it off, just as Naruto was about to grab his bandana. She gave him a swift mid-air kick, seeing this Naruto block it with her left arm. Using the moment she quickly speed past him landing on a nearby tree and Naruto did the same "that was a dirty trick Naruto-kun" she said in a mock anger tone "oh? I thought you would like it dirty Yoruichi-_chan"_ he responded in a teasing voice.

A sly grin crept up on Yoruichi's lips "oh I do Naru-Koi. But what should you ask yourself is…" like Naruto earlier she vanish from site and appeared in-front of him delivering a right hook, which Naruto quickly block, but he was sent flying through the air by an upper kick "can you handle me Naru-koi" she said equally sounding seductive.

From the air Naruto simply grin he was not hurt no he knew both of them were sizing each other "hehe lets find out together shall we Neko-chan" Naruto flip in mid-air then made an air dash forwarding towards his opponent with the full intent to deliver a straight punch. Yoruichi jump out-of-the-way just as Naruto's right fist made contact with the tree branch she was standing on, which was destroyed, after Naruto's fist made contact with it.

Naruto quickly followed his attack by using the tree as a jump board to propel himself towards the dark skin beauty. Yoruichi saw the air kick and duck under Naruto followed with downward kick. Yoruichi jump out-of-the-way. Naruto quickly appeared in front of her and both engage in a hand-to-hand combat.

They traded blow for blow but neither made contact as they either block it or doge. Naruto sent a right kick, Yoruichi replied with her own left kick blocking each other's own kick and both were thinking in the same line of, 'He's/she's good but I can tell he/she is holding back.' Ignorant to the other thoughts.

Naruto saw the thoughtful look on her face and gain a knowing smirk 'well its time that I step up a notch' Naruto thought. Naruto rush at her with a sudden burst of speed taking Yoruichi by surprise and sent her flying via upper cut. "Just returning the favor Yoruichi-chan" Naruto said as he jump toward her then sent her an Axe kick. Yoruichi saw this and block it with her arms, but the force of the kick still sent her crashing back.

Seeing the opportunity Naruto quickly got behind her to retrieve his Bandana. This got him an elbow, which manages to stun him just a little bit. But he shook it off just in time to see an incoming fist and substitute with a log 'praise the log, all hail the log' he thought in thanks to the great log Kami. While Yoruichi was thought, 'I will never know where all this logs are coming from' she though dryly.

Naruto twist his body, while in mid air, and rush towards Yoruichi as she was trying to regroup. Naruto then use a right punch which Yoruichi block with her right hand and then she quickly followed with a left kick which Naruto grab, Naruto still had a hold on Yoruichi's slender legs, then pushed her back against the tree they were standing on, essentially pressing his body with hers. Both got a feel of each other's body. Yoruichi blush when she felt his tool and though 'his big' she thought. Naruto saw her blush and grin "what's wrong Neko-chan getting bothered" Naruto whisper. Yoruichi shiver at his hot breath.

Not wanting to be out done she wrapped her left leg around his waist Naruto like-wise responded by putting his left hand around her waist line "I don't know Naruto-kun you tell me" she said pushing her impressive bust against his chest. She grins when she saw a pink hue on his face. Naruto knew her game. Using his free hand Naruto cupped her face then her limps in an intimate matter then soften his gaze in a loving and wanting way.

Yoruichi's heart beat fasted when she saw Naruto's gaze. Her heart beat even more when saw him slowly lean in for a kiss; she didn't know what was going on but her entire body heat up and her loins getting wet. She could see he was still leaning in for a kiss so she responded by closing her eyes and perk up her lips to accept the kiss. But it never came instead he hear him say "got you Yoruichi-hime"

A very flustered Yoruichi open her eyes to see Naruto leaning on another with his bandana on his right hand. She was shock she just got out tease. She never got out tease especially from a man. Shaking of her shock she grin "well you won our spar. I have to admit that was fun Naruto-kun and you had me there for a second hehe" she said. Naruto smiled at her and nodded "like-wise I also enjoyed our spar. Oh and you never know I might had actually wanted to kiss you Yoruichi-chan" he said Naruto still had a hold on Yoruichi's slender legs. Then push her back against the tree they were standing on, essentially pressing his body with hers. Both got a feel of each other's body. Yoruichi blush when she felt his tool and though 'his big' she thought. Naruto saw her blush and grin "what's wrong Neko-chan getting bothered" Naruto whisper. Yoruichi shiver at his hot breath.

Not wanting to be out done she wrapped her left leg around his waist Naruto like-wise responded by putting his left hand around her waist line "I don't know Naruto-kun you tell me" she said pushing her impressive bust against his chest. She grins when she saw a pink hue on his face. Naruto knew her game. Using his free hand Naruto cupped her face then her limps in an intimate matter then soften his gaze in a loving and wanting way.

Yoruichi's heart beat fasted when she saw Naruto's gaze. Her heart beat even more when saw him slowly lean in for a kiss; she didn't know what was going on but her entire body heat up and her loins getting wet. She could see he was still leaning in for a kiss so she responded by closing her eyes and perk up her lips to accept the kiss. But it never came instead he hear him say "got you Yoruichi-hime"

A very flustered Yoruichi open her eyes to see Naruto leaning on another with his bandana on his right hand. She was shock she just got out tease. She never got out tease especially from a man. Shaking of her shock she grin "well you won our spar. I have to admit that was fun Naruto-kun and you had me there for a second hehe" she said. Naruto smiled at her and nodded "like-wise I also enjoyed our spar. Oh and you never know I might had actually wanted to kiss you Yoruichi-chan" he said before vanishing via Shunshin, leaving a very flustered Neko.

***Naruto's POV***

After my spar with Yoruichi, and once again gaining the upper hand in our teasing contest, I decided to take a look around the Karakura town and the city. Not counting the time when I was drag to the mall, I never really explored the area as much as I should. So I decided today is a good day to explore and meet the locals.

An hour in, and buying several sweets and really good pastry, I sense a massive spike of Yin – which is the term for spiritual energy – chakra flooding the town so much so the people around me started fainting on the spot. Multiple Garganta began opening up and hollows started flooding by the dozens of all shapes and size, weir ones to be exact, 'a party? And I'm party suit oh well' I thought and formed two Rasengan and drive it into two Hollows, following it up with a round house kick to a Hollow who might have thought it – there is no gender specification as all of them look like deform beast – was smart enough to get a drop on me, then I dodge three Hollows who came it simultaneously. All the while I was still holding my bags of sweets and loaf of breads.

**Fūton: Shinkūha**

My Vacuum wave technique tore through the three Hollows like they were made of cheese. The Vacuum wave was a technique I learn from Sasuke's memories when he copied it from Danzo. Basically the user takes a deep breath and spins while exhaling, compressing the air into a solitary blades of wind that can easily cover a substantial area around the user, due to the circular motion.

'Okay whose the fucker that done this' I thought drily easily deducing the bullshit that someone was behind this, and for some reason I felt this a contest…a dick and ego measuring contest. I sigh and made an army of shadow clones to protect the unconscious or possibly conscious civilians. "Well at least I can't say that was boring or plain." I muttered and summon the Pseudo-Zanpakutō katana.

A horde of Hollows surrounded me and I look in-between some of the ugliest 'I'm doing justice by sending them to the afterlife' I concluded before I gave them a come-hither "let's dance" I challenge. Like any other mindless beast they jump in. Dodge, slash, dodge, slash, dodge, and slash of continuous motions as this were the low-leaved hollows so they pose no threat.

I flared my Yin-chakra so I could attract more Hollows to my location and less on the civilians that they could easily devour, which also attracted the attention of my partner Konan. It was a slaughter fest once the bluenette arrive, sending waves of paper – specially made by Kisuke to have the same effects as any Zanpakutō – spears up in the air and prove her dominance over the sky, even as winged Hollows tried to take her down.

Now I knew why some, if not all, the people from Konoha were weary of her and her Jutsu.

While both of us were fighting the Hollows I couldn't shake the feeling that we, or I, were being watch. It made me worry as I could not sense whoever it was, I concluded that they were observing us from a different-far away position as my senses, even as it was heighten, has limitation. This worried me and I knew Konan could see it.

Before I could speak up I suddenly felt multiple shadow clones vanish and a large spike even more than what the current Hollows were putting up. I look up to see the sky cracking like it was made of glass making a large gaping hole and a massive hand forced open a distortion opening a pathway for a massive giant Hollow. "A Gillian" I muttered.

From what Kisuke told me a Gillian or Menos Grande was this massive Hollow that in a militaristic view were considered foot soldiers that a captain-level Shinigami could easily destroy, any less and they would be hard press depending on how strong they were or what level they were.

A six-stories tall, easily dwarfing any current Hollows me and Konan encountered. They all have a white mask with an elongated nose. Their bodies are covered from their head to their feet with a black covering reminiscent of a cloak. Around their neck is a row of thin white spikes. They have large, pointed feet wrapped in white bandages. I say they because there was about six of them, but the last two were different but still massive.

The first was this bulky creature with huge biceps, two small horns on its head, a heavily-build upper body and chunky legs. The other was this furred creature resembling a knight carrying a large sword. "And Adjuchas Hollows" from what I remember these were the second classification of Menos. They are normally smaller than a Gillian but these two were clearly not and they are powerful enough to challenge a captain.

I could feel the spiritual pressure they were putting out and it was killing the civilians who were unfortunate enough to be near that vicinity and even from distance, which was a fair distance about a mile or so away, civilians were slowly dying just from the spiritual pressure.

Konan quickly wrap all the civilians, who were still alive, and any that my clones manage to rescue away from the city and I took to the skies and immediately headed towards those large Hollows, all the while cursing at the idiot who done this 'I swear if I find out that it is a dick and ego measuring contest, oh I will shove a fucking earth pillar just where the sun does not shine' I mentally swore, it one thing to do stupid and it's another to do something this stupid that can cost lives. Plus I drop sweets and loaf of breads, you don't mess with mans food that is a crime in and on itself.

Seeing as the portal was still open I could push them back to their world, Hueco Mundo. This at least would save the rest of the people of Karakura town, who were still alive. All I need to do was get their attention and the best way to do that is make myself into a large target or rather a delicious food with my chakra.

I drop down into a nearby building and spotted three familiar students, Ichigo and Rukia weren't much of a surprise, but Uryū wearing a light blue outfit while holding in what appears to be an energy-like bow. 'A Quincy, but all of them were supposed to be…oh son of…yup Sasuke all over again.' Though the circumstances may be different, it was still the same. I know for a fact that somehow, someway the black haired teen was the cause of all of this mess.

There was no time to think it over, as one of the Gillians moved towards my three students. Ichigo tried to wound the giant's foot with his large sword, which I hope that it isn't compensating for anything, but he it was deflected. 'Oh well show much for keeping a low profile' I thought and jump down in front of the three, surprising the hell out of them "Naruto-sensei!" They exclaim in shock.

Ignoring their shock I flared my Yin chakra making it visible for everyone to see and attract the five Hollows. My eyes morph into the Rinne-Sharingan **Shinra Tense.** The gravity technique managed to push all five Hollows back towards the portal, along with destroying several building in the process. "I will have a word with the three of you, after I kill these Hollows" I stated and before I jump in the portal I quickly added, "Konan-chan make sure they stay."

'So this is Hueco Mundo' I thought, staring at the endless white desert and night covered sky. In a way this place has some beauty, albeit a somber beauty to it. This place it represents the Hollow's emptiness and hopeless feeling. _"Such a sad place you find yourself in Naruto."_ Kaguya voice rang out.

'I suppose so, but at least won't have to worry about collateral.'

"_True, now pay attention to the enemy"_ she said.

'I know' I said and dodge an incoming strike from the knight-like Adjuchas from its massive sword. 'First I need to take care of the Gillians before concentrating on the two Adjuchas.' I Shunshin between the four Gillians catching the four off guard and used, **Fūton: Ryūjin Rasengan/Wind Release: Dragon Blade Spiralling sphere.** A technique I develop thanks to my mastery of both the Rasengan and my wind nature element, combining both into my blade. Resulting in a dragon of wind to swirl around, ripping the four Gillians with ease.

I was not the type to underestimate my opponent and the situation I am in; there could be no room for error or fooling around, drawing out the fight too long may also attract unwanted more attention.

Once the Gillians were taking care off I turn my attention towards the two Adjuchas.

"Impressive for a human, do you agree Barba**"** the knight Adjuchas complimented, not surprising that it can speak as Kisuke commented on an increase in intelligence.

"Indeed Gaius, this prey will prove a worthy entertainment**"** the Adjuchas now identify as Barba said clearly amuse in his tone of voice.

I scoff at that remark, "Don't get ahead of yourselves" I stated and increased my power to thirty-five percent, "Or you will find yourself dead in matter of seconds."

"Oh? Think you can kill us ha! This human is funny**"** Barba said while laughing along with his buddy. I responded by suddenly appearing right in front of him and slash his chest open, causing him to scream out in agony and pain as his blood sprayed out like a fountain. His friend did not have time to react as I delivered a devastating head kick and followed with a knee drop.

Maybe it was my grandfather channeling through me but I feel the need to show them, their place. So I did…by smacking them around like rag dolls, cutting areas around their bodies to make them bleed and suffer. This went on until I went for a minute and I thoroughly humiliated the two systematically…with pain, so much pain. **"My, such a display of sadism Naru-kun, fufu I approve"** Kurumi said with a gleeful tone. Of course she would, and I am not surprise.

"Time to end this" I muttered and sheathed my sword before forming two massive Rasengans **Chōōdama Rasengan/Ultra-Big Ball Spiralling Sphere**. Both Adjuchas gave out one final scream as my Rasengan shredded both of them like mince. 'Hmm adding Kaguya's chakra and Kurumi's might have been overkill…oh well' I shrug it off and was about to return Karakura town via Kamui – which was upgraded so I could open my own dimensional portal and would only work if I knew where the dimension is located – but was stop by a weak pleading female sounding voice.

"P-p-pleas…w-w-wait**"**

I turned to see a snake like Hollow and by her appearance it seems she went through a harsh battle and lost, 'Curse me and my kindness' I thought to myself and summon a shadow clone to head back, I had a hunch I might be here for a while longer. Kneeling down to the wounded Adjuchas Hollow "tell what happen" I asked while healing her.

I theorize that if I could combine my Yang chakra with my Yin chakra, by doing so I could in theory heal spiritual being such as Shinigami.

A theory that was proven as Kisuke explain the attributes of my new healing technique is similar to Kaidō, which was known as healing Kidō. From his explanation it sounded similar to Shōsen Jutsu or mystical palm technique. This medical Jutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by their chakra from their hands into the wounded or affected part of the body. Due to my Yang chakra this healing process was severely enhance to the point that I could heal someone who is near death.

She first introduced herself as cyan Sung-sun and quickly explained that a group of Adjuchas which was lead by a Hammer head Vasto Lorde, along with the back-story. Apparently her mistress rejected the offer of the kind of Hueco Mundo and the reason why her mistress rejected the offer, 'Even in the afterlife there are still beings who wish to trample over the weak and defenseless, treating them nothing more than pawns and trash' I though angrily as it reminded me of my own treatment at the hands of the villagers, sure some forgave me but that was only after I save their sorry asses from Nagato, who's to say they won't turn their backs on me?

Another is that it reminded me of how Gato used to oppress the people of Nami until he was later killed by Zabuza.

"But why ask me for help? For all you know I could be a Shinigami or you might be overestimating my ability." I inquire.

"I-I don't know, but my instincts drove me towards this and you. Beside I know you are not a Shinigami, since they would never aid a Hollow that I can clearly smell you as human.**"** She started then gains a thoughtful look **"**I saw how you took down those two Hollows with ease and I sense you were holding back immensely and…**"**

"And" I encourage her to go on.

"And your gaze they remind me of my mistress's own gaze,**"** At my confused look she continue. "What I mean is you two have experience the same things." She started.

I listen in and curious just what kind of being her mistress is "the aspect of sacrifice," she said causing my eyes to widen slightly "the two of you gave up certain things for certain reason that left you with no other choice but to…I can't say anymore as I would be telling my mistress's past, but all you have to know is, the two of you are somehow the same and that fact compelled me to ask for your help, so will?" she asked at the last part.

"Fine take me to her" I told her and she nodded. Her short explanation got me interested, is it possible for a Hollow to regain a shred of humanity or somehow gain something similar. And if Sung-sun words are to be believed then I might have found another kindred spirit, aside from Konan, who understood the meaning of sacrifice.

Plus this could be a perfect opportunity to gain an ally, plus I wanted to experiment on something.

That something is another theory I've been working on alongside Kurumi and Kaguya, but I need the right candidate(s) for it. Hmm I blame Kisuke influence rubbing off me, I shivered in that.

I followed the Adjuchas snake Hollow to a large dune area and saw a humanoid female shark covered in wounds and slashes, but even though her body was on the verge of falling, her eyes still burned brightly with determination. 'I see so that's why' she's protecting her companions.

On a side note even as a Hollow the bond shark women is quite beautiful, especially her eyes that burn with the desire to protect 'well I've found an ally' I thought as I suddenly teleported between the hammer head as he was about to strike the shark lady down, holding his weapon between two fingers.

Yeah forty percent might be a tad overkill…meh overkill is gravely underrated.

"Now, now is that any way to treat a lady or are you so weak that you have prey upon a wounded warrior, heh, pathetic" I mock before delivering a chakra enhance kick, which was equivalent to Tsunade-Baa-chan's super strength, sending him crashing back towards his allies. Forming a cross hand-seal two clones appeared beside the shark lady earning surprise looks from those who have not seen it "heal them and take them to safety" I ordered.

I could tell she was about to refuse but Sung-sun made herself known to her mistress 'should have worn my party dress' I thought as I summon my Gudōdama blades behind me-which look like I have ten pair of wings. "Sorry if I'm underdressed, but let's party" I challenge before charging in grabbing two Gudōdama blades.

This was a new style I develop that made use of several key factors. Such factors include awareness on the battle field, such as enemy location, position, and number. My control over each Gudōdama, as each blade circled around in intricate patterns while slashing the enemy. My speed and agility along with flexibility, which I have even before I was a Genin…by pranking the shit out of the villagers and some of the Anbu just for fun and mayhem.

Mostly mayhem.

The battle didn't last long, but I made it last longer than it should. I did so to test my new technique and finding the weak spots or vital on the Hollow's bodies. Each cut was deceived like a surgeon on steroids, each strike was deadly but not fatal, and each step was a careful but elegant dance that can only be seen in the battlefield. **"**W-w-what a-a-are y-you**"** the Hammer head hollow cough out as he bleed out on the sand.

"Me, no one actually. Just you executioner" I said before cutting its head of, followed by his allies. 'Well at least today wasn't as boring as I thought it would.' I mused before regrouping with my clones.

But I did feel someone watching, three in fact. But before I could turn to the area where the three are, they suddenly vanish. 'It seems I've attracted some unwanted attention…no matter. I deal with them just the same as I've dealt with these Hollows.'

But I could guess who was watching and the reasons behind Sung-sun mistress being attack, but I would need to confirm this with Kisuke first. _"Yes, I too find it odd that Hollow would attack someone who is far superior to himself. Unless he was given a boost, which evidently that is a yes."_ I nodded agreeing with Kaguya's words as we share the same thought in the subject matter.

I delegated those thoughts for later as for now I have a meeting with a Shark lady and her companions, 'this should be fun or very problematic.'

"_Though this could prove useful for that project of yours."_

'I know but I will not force them, that would make me no better than Orochimaru.'

"_I've seen the memories and even I must admit, he rather creepy."_

I nodded in agreement. The sun, back in my world, must have hated Orochimaru seeing how pale he is.

In theory the Jutsu has many applications but it was never tried or tested, even Kaguya herself has not dwell deeper into the Jutsu's true capability. But one such theory is possible due to my statues over life and death, or the beyond. Question is can it work? Can I actually accomplish this? Why the hell do I doubt myself?

I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha. The world's most unpredictable Shinobi. I defy fate and make the impossible, fucking possible.

"Boss" both my clones greeted me, "what is their status." I asked, among the three injured only the Shark lady look worse possibly even on the verge of death.

"The damage is intensive Boss…so much so that the actual damage is, well from what Sung-sun told us."

"It will prevent us from using our Hollow ability, but in my companions case it will prevent them from evolving**" **the Shark lady finished with distain in her voice. She then lock eyes with mine, aqua eyes meets Dojutsu eyes, and asked **"**Thank you for your assistance and may I ask if you could heal me and my companion as Sung-sun here as express your ability to heal." She said thanking me first before asking.

My Dojutsu eyes scan their bodies and it surprise me how similar the tenketsu/pressure points and energy pathway with any other ninjas from my world 'it could be because of their humanoid forms or the need to distribute energy around the body.' Unfortunately nothing short of rebuilding their spiritual pathway system could fix the damage that has been done. 'Hmm I could do that, let try it.'

"Do you want the good news or the bad news" I asked.

"Bad news**"** the Shark lady said, albeit with a slight frigid in her voice.

I nodded, "Well bad news is nothing short of rebuilding or recreating your spiritual pathway system can fix the damage that has been done to you and your three companions." It sounded really blunt, but there was no use of sugar coating their situation.

The Shark lady took a moment, and I probably could guess why, before speaking. **"**And the good news**"** she asked with a bit of hope in her voice.

I quickly summon the king of hell which surprises the two of them, since their two companions were still asleep "this here is Meifu no Ō and no it is not the kind of hell, only its name." I explained before I blink "well it seems the two of you are awake." I said. What followed next were a series of shouting and accusation before the shark lady put an end to that and explained their situation.

"Now that the situation is clear to the two of you I can explain." Clearing my throat I continuing, "Meifu no Ō has the ability to reconstruct or repair the body of any living being spiritual or otherwise. So in theory this technique will be able to repair the damage done to your body and possible reconstruct your hollow body anew. Think of the last part as evolving further" I explained to the best of my ability.

"How is that possible? A human should not have such ability or power**"**

"Well, Apacci-san, I am anything but normal." I said with a slight bitter tone which they somehow detected, "a story for another day, but what you need to know is I have the power over the life and death, and anything that falls under it…with a bit of limitation that I have yet to discover fully" I said.

I wasn't God-like, well in terms of strength and if I am at my true hundred percent than maybe I am. But, even in my current state, I'm still able to pull-off feat of near God level…with limitation such as with the Banbutsu Sōzō – I am only able to create inanimate objects such as clothes o weapons so long as I know the composition and makeup of the item. Well even if, and that is a big if, I could reclaim my former power I doubt that I would be able to create an actual living being.

The composition that makes up a living being, such as humans, is completely different, complex and unique with each one. But I could create land mass, water, and forest that was a given. Ohh and food like Ramen, unlimited supply of Ramen hmm.

"Why?**"**

"Why what? Tier-san"

"Why help us? What do you hope to gain? For you know we could be taking advantage of your gratitude and later kill you once we are heal. So I ask again why?" this time she narrowed her eyes dangerously as if she was assessing me, and to be honest she probably is assessing me.

I struck a thinking pose, "Well for one I hope to gain a new ally and possibly a friend." I started before continuing, "And I know for a fact that none of you can harm or would harm me. The lateral is because I can sense emotions and the former it is because of my power, sounds arrogant yes, but the facts are I took down two Adjuchas, one Vastal lord and his groupies using only thirty-to-forty percent of my actual power. And even then I'm still holding back." I finished and to prove my point I unloaded fifty percent of my power, causing the four of them to drop down on their knees before retracting my power.

It may be due to either Kaguya, my grandfather, my prick of a best friend, or Kurumi channeling through me, but yeah I kind of force my will upon them letting them know the fucking peeking ordered. 'Ahh Tayuya-chan if only you could see me now' I though with a solemn smile, but she would hate to see me down on the dumps. Heck I'm sure if Tayuya finds out I was depressing over her death, she could come back to life and kick my ass while swearing up a storm for being a gloomy-fuck.

Ahh got to love that woman, fierce as any Uzumaki.

After much debating and convincing on my part and Sung-sun part, she seems to trust me, they agree to the procedure "Step in and don't worry I swear upon my clans name that I will not betray your trust" I swore, before they step in Meifu no Ō.

Once that was done I left the white dessert Hollow home world via Kamui.

***Unknown location and end of Naruto's POV***

"Hehe what a show, don't you two agree" asked an individual who look like in his mid twenties, slightly pale skin, silver hair, his eye were in a constant narrow or slit, has a wide mocking smile, thing and tall with very sharp features.

The two he asked his question, the first was a dark skin male with purple hair which was tied back in a ponytail, and wore clear goggles covering his eyes. "Indeed to think a human would hold such abilities." he pauses for a bit before turning to the third individual, "Would this hinder our plans Aizen-sama."

Aizen merely smirk at Tōsen's question and his menacing brown eyes held mirth of interest in them, interest in the blond human that unknowingly interfered in his plans. But he wasn't worried, far from it. He was actually amused, amuse that a human could wield such power, and he knew the blond was clearly holding back immensely. 'Interesting, whoever you are. You've just garner my interest' he thought in amusement before deciding to answer Tōsen's question. "No, Tōsen. This will not hinder our plan, nor will it set it back or slow it down." He stated confidently.

"Besides, I've plan to awaken _him_" he added with a sinister chuckle causing the two too stiff in fear, knowing who the brown haired male is referring to. "Come today was amusing and that human has earned a bit of my attention to test whether or not he's worthy of such" he said before leaving and the two followed suit.

—**END—**

* * *

**Author-Okay that is it, another chapter.**

**Now to explain certain things, with Tier and her companions I always did find it strange that Aizen was able to convince her to join his side without any sort of resistance. Given her personality, you would think she would be more suspicious in the fact that someone suddenly appeared and save her.**

**So I thought to myself Aizen must have used Kyōka Suigetsu, plus it was never fully explain – as far as my memories are concern – how Aizen got her to trust so easily. It was evident upon his betrayal, note how shock Tier was when that happen. So yeah it possible that Aizen must had tricked her using Kyōka Suigetsu.**

**Now the Meifu no Ō technique when know little on its full capability and I'm exploiting that, but not going further as to change the whole technique so don't hold me on that.**

**Now to clarify something-Naruto is OP in the Manga series at the fourth. One he diverted a large portion of his and Kuruma's chakra to an army of the elemental nation-effectively shortening his chakra level, made thousands of clones, died for about a minute or so, came back and still fought the two Uchiha and Kaguya on dwindling chakra reserve, then fought Sasuke to the point he was near death again. See my Naruto just stem's a bit from Kishimoto's Naruto. With just added features.**

**So everything in the manga/slash anime happened with slight differences that I will explain in this story okay just wait.**

**Also if all of you are curious Naruto's Pseudo-Zanpakutō looks like, think of Sephiroth's Masamune six-foot-long Katana. And I guess if you want just insert his theme music if you want.**

**Well that is all JA-NE =)**


	6. Chapter 6 - for real

Ch-6 a normal day…maybe, hopefully.

Speech-"Hi"

Thought-"Hi"

Demon-**"Hi"**

Demon thinking-**'Hi'**

Jutsu-**Rasengan**

***Scene change, flashbacks, POV (personal over view), and lemons***

**A/N-okay everyone this is an A.U. I want to do my own thing, explore possible plot line and route. Also in-between chapter I will try my best to show the subtle changes in the Canon because essentially if you all paid attention to the first chapter, everything that lead up to the fourth war is cannon with changes. It's in the chapters people.**

**An example is that I mention Tayuya in previous chapter and how Naruto seems to know her, because he does and will show that within this or the other chapters, okay.**

**I know this sound like a rant, but it's me answering questions.**

**Next, why such a slow place. Most of you have asked that, especially my regulars; since I've been known to go directly to the action, after action, after action. Well that's because I am trying to do build up with the pairings. As much as possible I do not want it to appear rush or sudden. I am trying to place as much action as I can between…well Naruto bonding with the girls he'll eventually end up with. Okay I will try my best, my goddamn best, to keep it interesting at the very least.**

**I also apologies, I am not going to give Naruto a Zanpakutō as he is powerful enough as he is and growing stronger with his abilities. Plus he will face his own villain, a strong one at that and not Aizen as he belongs to Ichigo – as weird as that sounds yeah. I'm balancing the two characters, actually every character.**

**Also thank you once again for all the patients and understanding, truly I am sorry that it took me this god awful long to update.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own this series, just the idea of my own take on the series.**

Naruto grunted slightly feeling his chakra being siphoned. It is expected. The Jutsu was working in recreating, repairing and reconstructing their bodies. To whatever extent the blonde remains to find out, basically it was an experiment he was currently working on. He wondered if he could bring back a Hollow's humanity or reverse Hollowfication.

After hearing why some souls turned into Hollows his ever so kind nature, that he apparently inherited from his ancestor, demanded that he does something about it. But he wasn't about to go out and reverse any Hollows, since some souls that turned were the scum of the earth.

Now though the blond was thinking of how to explain about Tier and her three companions. 'Well, I'm sure Kisuke will have my back considering I did explain my theory with him.' He nodded to himself. Naruto was sure that his fellow blond would back him up on this decision and his blue haired partner. He suddenly blinks as memories of his clones came flooding in. 'Wow, Konan-chan can be really harsh. ' In his clones memories Konan really tore Uryū a new one, berating the Teen on the recklessness and the stupidity of the action of the teen made.

Which the Quincy tried to defend himself by telling a bit about his past but this only got him another earful and a harsh slap in the face by Konan.

Yeah, Konan can be really scary at times when she wants to.

Or is it her time of the month…probably.

Naruto's former comrades were proof of that. That made the blond haired Jinchūriki chuckled recalling the looks of fear in their eyes each time Konan pass them.

Konan scolded Uryū, stating that by letting his ego and his thirst for revenge take over, a number of lives were lost today. Innocent lives, and despite our best effort we couldn't save all of them. She went on to say that his grandfather, who is probably the reason why Uryū hates Shinigami was due to the old man's death, would be disappointed by the action committed by the glasses wearing teen.

She even expressed wanting kill the Quincy for his action and it showed from the memory of the clone that Konan indeed truly did want to kill him. But held back, stating trash such he doesn't deserve the sweet taste of death. No, instead the bluenette place the Quincy under a Genjutsu seal, a seal which I made and it was designed as a torture method by causing the target to conjure up images of their loved ones.

Said images would proceed on expressing disgust on knowing the target, essentially how Naruto was bad mouthed by the villagers and one of the many nightmares Naruto experience.

Ichigo tried to help the teen, the word being tried. However, he was silence and kept in place by Konan with her imposing will with a cold glare, him and Rukia. By the end of the scolding, Uryū was left in a slobbering and whimpering mess while he was in a fetal position, figuratively speaking. And the bluenette just kept a cold and emotionless look as she said: let this be a lesson to you, Quincy, that your reasons do not justify the lives of innocent people killed here today.

Normally Naruto would be disappointed by what Konan did but the thing is he wasn't. Uryū's action and recklessness ruin the lives of many today. Lively hood destroyed. Children left parentless and parents left childless. All because the Quincy wanted to prove himself superior and wanted revenge. 'The fool' Naruto thought, shaking his head in disappointment but held hope that Konan's words and punishment would change Uryū for the better. If not then, Naruto and Konan would have no choice but to kill the last Quincy.

Maybe in the past Naruto would be a bit more lenient but he could not allow another Uchiha incident happen again. The Kiri Civil war and the three great wars were all caused by the blond's relative. Okay, it sounds excessive and paranoid as a single Quincy could not hope to achieve the level of chaos as the three Uchiha did, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

As for explaining both their extraordinary ability Konan merely explain in vague terms, giving them only enough to speculate on and mislead them. The only part that made sense in her explanation; it was an ability they are born with and had trained at a young age.

Now back to the topic at hand, how Naruto will convince the other that Tier and her group is going to be a bit tricky for the blonde to do. But it was more convincing that even though they were Hollows the four were more of the sensible kind and not the blood thirsty kind, 'I might play the sympathy card or use the logic card…decision, decision.' Thinking over each one and weight the scale the blond decided to go with both.

It would be straightforward to use both and a bit of reasoning, plus when and if the Jutsu does work then Tier and her group would be a bit more human-ish than Hollow. Besides Naruto was curious just what kind of person Tier and her companions were before they turned hollow, especially the blonde lady since Sung-sun did explain that her mistress knows the pain of sacrifice. 'I won't ask outright. Maybe after getting to know her more…yeah, that's good. ' He grunted again as more chakra was being siphon.

Well, Naruto just hope that he doesn't receive an earful from Konan regarding the using that technique, Kami knows how overprotective she is of him.

Jumping down from the previous roof he was on Naruto open the twin doors to Kisuke's shop and was met with a kick, which he block, "Hello to you too, Yoruichi," Naruto greeted in a dried tone before letting go of her right foot. Said purple haired beauty glared at him which meant Konan told her, "look I know what you're going to say but as you can see nothing bad to me, not even a single scratch." It still got him a smack to the head, so much for reasoning.

"Idiot that still doesn't excuse you from being reckless," She scolded with a frown on her beautiful face. The former captain could not believe that Naruto would be stupid enough to jump into the Hollow home world and fought six Menos, two of which were Adjuchas class Hollow.

Naruto raises his hands in surrender. Normally he would try to reason or explain but due to the continuous strain of his chakra being drain he could not find the strength to do so and simply gave up. "I'm sorry okay," he said which got a nod from Yoruichi. "It's to know that you care so much of my well-being, I feel so love Yoruichi-chan, how about a hug or a kiss."

SMACK

Naruto head has a rather large lump on his head from a fuming and slightly blushing purplenette for that teasing remark. 'Worth it,' he chuckled and step inside. As soon as he did Kisuke was sitting in front. "I can tell you have smirk behind that fan of yours."

The shop owner only chuckled at that, "I have no idea what you are talking about Naruto."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Have everyone gather in the training area I've got something to show them."

"And by something you mean that theory." Naruto didn't answer only went straight to the underground training field. Kisuke shook his head in amusement, "Things certainly have been livelier in my humble shop," He muttered.

***Naruto's POV***

Silence finally a bit of silence. It has been awhile since I was left with my own thought, like how the hell am I going to convince the other about the four Hollows or more importantly avoid Konan's wrath – clearly she at the time of the month and given how women are during that time. It was best not to incur their wrath – as she would tear me a new one for using a potentially dangerous Jutsu, as it continuously drains me of chakra.

Which I am not too worried about because of my near limitless reserve, along with Kurumi and Kaguya.

But still Konan will definitely scold me like a three-year old child…she has done it before when I over did it with our training…yeah, not my greatest moments. Still it filled me with worth to know that she truly cared, well it wasn't like that at first. It was a slow process of gaining her trust, her actually trust not because my cousin passed his will and dreams onto me. I wanted her to see me as well me and not Nagato or Yahiko, though I did a bit of a resemblance from the two by small margin.

It was a slow process and the villagers weren't exactly helping but it was to be expected considering she did kill a lot of them, well it was mostly because of Nagato's Jutsu but need someone. Yeah, I recognize it easily as it has been done to me so many times. Some overzealous tried villagers to attack her, key tried and emphasis, only to meet swift end by her Origami Jutsu in most brutal fashion.

Yeah never piss Konan off. She will kill you with a blank face and look down on you with cold, enough to freeze hell over, gaze.

It was a mountain climb that's for sure, but I manage to pass her cold exterior and got to know the real Konan, like meeting a new friend for the first time. It was then I found out that we share the same hobbies, such as star gazing or training within bettering our personal Jutsu arsenal. Even better she loves Ramen as much as I do, bonus yeah. But the most important aspect we share is that we fight to protect the people precious to us and we cherish the bonds we have, viewing it as our source of strength.

Months went on, it became apparent that to me that I develop feeling for the blue haired beauty. I was even considering changing my plans as it became difficult for me to ignore what my heart wanted, heck Kurumi gave the okay signal and even console me about my plan. But when Obito told me he killed her I snapped, went six-tailed mode, made a massive crater, and carve a long fault line before I was eventually calm down surprisingly by Kurumi.

As much as she loved destruction and untold chaos – hell Kurumi even gets off it like sexual ecstasy or drugs, more over the former. But she absolutely hates being disturbed from her beauty nap. This gave Yamato and Kakashi the chance to subdue me. We left the town right after I was calmed down.

Several footsteps interrupted alerted me that everyone was here, 'here goes nothing.'

*Regular POV*

"What do you want blondie?" Yoruichi asked still peeved at the whisker blond haired male. "Oh by the way Shinji's here."

"Sup blondie," The former captain of the fifth division waved, who wore a long-sleeves checkered polo, light blue pants, and black shoes.

Naruto ignored him and pouted towards the former captain of the stealth division, "Mou, why are you mad Yo-yo-chan." The Jinchūriki asked in a mock hurt voice, only to dodge a drop kick from the purple haired beauty. "Okay, okay chill Yoruichi-chan." Kisuke and Shinji just snickered at the two's interaction.

"Naruto," The blond suddenly froze at hearing the cold voice of Konan. "Why does your chakra feel drained?" She question with an accusing glare, it was as if the blue haired beauty guessed, no, predicted the blond used a strenuous Jutsu...which narrows down to a few Jutsu that could possibly drain Naruto of his chakra.

And there were only a few.

Naruto shrunk under Konan's glare, "It was for science and it was the only way I could help." He first said and added, "Unless you want me to just abandon them to their harsh fate." The glare did slightly lighten, but it was still there, at least this will give him a chance to explain himself.

And hopefully, save himself for the chew out of a lifetime, last time the Origami user chewed Naruto out was when he over exerted himself in training and injured himself extensively**. "Ahh, that was fun to hear and watch as you grew paler than Orochimaru."** The blond ignored the demoness words and concentrated on just how he could save himself from the bluenette's wrath, he wasn't paled like this since his first training session with Anko and Hana in the forest of death, and the time he accidentally ate Tayuya's food.

The express hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn.

"Fine," she said. "Now explain yourself," the blond nodded and started explaining; how he fought and defeated the Menos rather easily, and how he helped Tier's group—

"Wait a damn second." Yoruichi stops the blond, "You help a Vastal Lorde and her three Menos." She asked rhetorically.

"Yes."

"ARE YOU INSANE!" she shouted making Naruto shrink as the former female captain chewed him out, then smacking his head, "I-it w-was for science." He tried to defend and told her about his theory that he shared with Kisuke, which, of course, got the shop owner the same scolding and same bump in the head.

"Well can't do anything about it since it's done, their transformation is done," Naruto said and glance towards Konan, who refuse to meet eyes with him. Mentally sighing as he knew he would have to talk to her later, in private. "Besides, they seem to be different," Naruto explains his interaction with Tier and her group, which slightly surprise Kisuke.

"So it's a possibility that they might regain some humanity they lost…interesting." The blond shop owner hums in thought and the prospect of that.

Naruto nodded, "Yes, it only proves that there is still something within them that is human, or something close to that." Call him a bleeding heart or whatever, but he couldn't help but emphasize with some of the spirits that turned hollow. It was because of an unfortunate incident or circumstances that turned them into what they are today and their hollow hole clearly reflected the pain of becoming a monster. 'But if I'm wrong, I could easily kill them.' It wasn't arrogance, it is fact. Even at Sixty percent he was able to go toe-toe with a Jūbi-Obito, at seventy he was able to match Madara, and at a hundred he surpassed Kaguya in terms of raw power.

He had done the impossible by sealing half and strengthening the other half, he has increased his power level in the most abnormal yet effective way possible and the result, well just ask Kaguya that. It was only a matter of time before he could regain his former power, sure the process was slow and it might take years, but Naruto could make years seems like a day with a multitude of shadow clone. So it was really only a matter of time, as redundant is that say.

"After all, a hollow is a pained soul that has suffered and died in unfortunate circumstances. I merely wish to give them a second chance at life, not a miserable afterlife." Kisuke slightly wince knowing his fellow blond was referring to some of the districts in Souls Society. But this wasn't Naruto's intention, his real intention was to lessen Konan's anger by making her see some reason and some facts – in hopes that she won't be as mad as she is now, which is something Naruto would avoid.

Shinji gave a nod, knowing how terrible life is the districts. Hell from what he heard the lower districts were still slums and crime infested.

The former heiress conceded. "Fine, but if this doesn't work I'm holding you responsible for any negative outcome, Got it blondie." She gave him a pointed, one you don't normally see in the otherwise lay-back person such as herself.

The former Shinobi of the Elemental nation nodded. "I understand." He glances towards one of his most trusted companions. He was meet with a stern look, "Konan…" he called out.

For a minute, there was silence between them before Origami user let out a soft sigh. "You wouldn't be the Naruto I know, but this doesn't mean you're off the hook," she gave him a glare while crossing her arms under her bust, "Using a risky Jutsu in your current strength is risky enough as it is, but using it to recreate and essentially – in a sense – revive those four hybrids is life threatening even for someone like you." Naruto shrunk down at her stern, grey amber, eyes.

"I can guess how you did it; first you force them to evolve pass their limits than revive them by first reconstructing their body around their Hollowed souls, to do this you used the Meifu no Ō second property, the souls inside for the evolution process, and your own chakra." Those of course who didn't know Naruto's ability were bewildered by this fact, how can you revive a soul? A dead soul, in fact, how?

Naruto nodded. "Yes, I've thought about the application and ability of the Naraka Path, which grants the user the ability interrogate and restoration to a degree. But the later ability had an upgrade due to the Rinne-Sharingan ability and the gift from Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki."

"Can you elaborate?" asked the shop owner/former R&amp;D head/Semi-mad scientist.

The blond contemplate on the next words before speaking. "As you know my Dōjutsu grants me the ability to aching that to a god – or close to that anyway – with my ability to control life and death, the Outer path. With it I can affect both the living and the dead; one such way is that I can cut a person's life force in half by extracting a portion of their soul; example, using the Human Path's ability to pull a souls out of a persons living body and gaining knowledge or energy from it, another is that I can revive or restore a person – provided their body is still intact, meaning no missing limbs and the head is still attached – by using the energy that comes from the souls itself. So with combining Outer Path and combine with the ability of the Naraka Path I can indeed revive a soul from a point before Hollowfication, in theory in anyways." He answered in the simplest way possibly, or as simple as he can.

Kisuke sigh, "That eye of yours is truly troublesome." said the shop keeper scratches his head as he did, not in confusion but in frustration. Frustration because he knew Naruto would catch fire if the Chamber council and the Gotei thirteen would ever caught wind of his ability. He's concern for his fellow blonde because he can tell right away – since their first meeting – that Naruto is this kind person, who would help anyone who truly needs and deserves it.

And he wasn't the only one worried.

"Agree," groan out the Hollow/Shinigami hybrid feeling a slight headache. He knew that Naruto only had good intention and was just being the kind persona that he is, but dammit this was going to be a huge problem if somehow word got out about his ability, 'especially if that bastard catches wind of Naruto's ability.' He seethe in anger at the very thought of Aizen getting his slimy hands on Naruto, both his comrade and friend.

Yoruichi rub her temple as she could only imagine the problem her blond friend would and will encounter, but she couldn't really blame him. From her time around Naruto and from her often talks with Konan it seems the blond was/is that kind of person who would help anyone who really needed it and can sympathise with just about everyone, even hollowed out monsters. 'Well, it does add more appeal to him aside from his looks, witty charm, and a great personality that seems to pull people close to him. Heh, look at me acting like a love struck girl or something, besides he clearly has feelings for her.' She glances towards the stern looking Origami user and inwardly sighs, 'but dammit does he make it so hard not to like him.' She mentally admitted.

The former stealth captain was surprise how quickly herself and Naruto quickly became friends, she would chalk it up to both of their similar care-free attitude and love of pranking, but the more Yoruichi thought about it the more it became clear that was only a part of the reasons, one of many actually.

But back to the matter of her concern thoughts, the chamber councils – or as she calls them the old dusty fossils with sticks up their asses – and the Gotei would either kill him or if luck were to have it they would use his ability, a small probability for her former comrades would, but the chamber council no way in Kami-damn hell. 'He'll be hunted down like a wild animal, just like the Quincy.' She grimace at the very thought of it.

Konan sigh and shook her head, "You're still reckless as ever." Though she didn't sound mad and was more or less slightly annoyed, but she knew this was his nature: to help those who needed and deserving of help.

Naruto gave a slight sheepish smile. "Yeah I know," He admitted with a small red color on his cheeks. Clearing his throat he then said, "Be ready, I'll be summoning them." A small portal open up and the Meifu no Ō arose from that portal, it open his mouth and four female figured step out wearing the Akatsuki cloak which was open and each wearing a different mask and clothes.

The first was a slender figure with D-cup breast and slightly wide hips and wore a snake theme mask with a clip-like extension on the right side and long, fowling, olive green hair, and through the eye hole of the mask they saw that she has lavender colored eyes. Her outfit consists of a long black with red cloud dress with long sleeves, which extends well past her hands, with a single slit in each one, and two twin belts in an x-cross pattern around her waist, and high-heeled combat booths.

The next figure was about a inch taller than the first and was a bit masculine in build, but her wide hips and C-cup breast still gave the appearance of a female – albeit a tomboyish female. She wore a deer theme masked with a horned on the middle top part, heterochromia: her right eye is ice blue, while the left is amber with a red outline around it. And jaw-length black hair. She wore a black with red cloud modified kimono and hakama; the kimono having shoulder length sleeves and black cuff, a v-neck cut top with a high collar, and black bands around her wrists. While the Hakama was knee in length, with a black belt around her waist, two black x-pattern straps around her right leg, and black combat boots.

The next figure was quite taller than the other two and dark-skinned with a lion theme mask with three-sectioned crown pattern around the front top of the mask, with Long, thick wavy brown hair, E-cup breast, green eyes, and a feminine yet masculine frame. She wore a black with red cloud corset-like top, pleated short skirt, and a high-heeled combat boots.

The last figure however was one that had Naruto's attention; she was easily the most powerful of the group, her presence reminded him of his first encountered with Zabuza and Kisame, in terms of raw power, but the feel he got from her was that of Haku – his first love and the person who complete his Nindō. She had short, messy blond hair with three braided locks and wore a shark theme masked, olive-colored skin, and aqua colored eyes. Her outfit consists of a black with red cloud top shit that left her abdomen and the lower half of her H-cup breast that covered up to the lower half of her face with long sleeves terminating in a glove-like extension reminiscent of a cat's paws. Her legs were adorned with an altered black hakama that show her thighs, held up by a black sash around her hips, with a pair of blue ninja sandals on her feet. Defined biceps, shoulders, and abdominals, as she possessed a completely visible six pack. However despite these muscles, her body still looked feminine, hourglass figure and soft, not hard and muscular like a man.

There was a moment of silence before, "WHAT THE FUCK IS ON MY FACE?!" Both the lion masked figure and the deer masked figure shouted in unison, which Naruto knew were Francesca Mila Rose and Emilou Apacci, while the snake masked figure let out a small laugh, "Oh my such an improvement." She teased, who Naruto knew as Cyan Sung-sun.

"SHUT UP! / SHUT UP!" They sneered out before glaring at each other, "STOP COPYING ME! / STOP COPYING ME!" They snap at each other and got into a heated, comical, argument.

All the while Naruto was giving Sung-sun a dry look, 'she knew this would happen.' And by the amuse glint in her eyes he was right.

"Emilou, Francesca. Stop you're arguing and Cyan don't antagonize them." Tier ordered and the two promptly stop, before all three bowed their heads in apology.

"Apologies Harribel-sama." It took them a second to realize that their mistress wasn't paying attention to them as she seems to be occupied with something around her right breast, "Um Mistress…is everything okay." Sung-sun asked.

"Don't you three hear or feel it?" she asked calmly or at least appeared to be, "The heart beat?" to the trained ear they could tell she's slightly shaken by this fact. Why wouldn't she? This was a new yet familiar sensation for the blonde, to feel the slow steady beat of her heart, something that she could remember from being human. That beating sensation of one's heart telling you; you are still alive, that you weren't this…this thing that devoured souls of others just to evolve, to stay alive, and stay relevant to world that has moved on or hasn't even took notice. This sensation, this indescribable feeling it felt…it felt profound in a way that Tier herself couldn't put into simple words.

Her long time companion were in the same boat as their mistress, they too felt an inexplicable feeling rush through their very being as they listen and felt their own heart beat. It reminded them of a simpler time, when everything was okay and there wasn't a lot to worry about – like trying to survive a harsh white dessert and trying to avoid monsters that were trying to have you for launch or as playing things – and just enjoy those days in sun, under clear blue skies and not a harsh lifeless one, where one could just bask in the ignorance of life grandeur, its bliss, and its magnificence.

"Naruto, was this suppose to happen?" Asked an intrigue Kisuke, intrigue as the results were very similar to the Hōgyoku Hollowfication process done to Shinji and the other former Shinigamis, the only difference is that it somehow reversed the four ladies from being Hollows to a different new kind of hybrid.

The Blond nine-tailed Jinchūriki shrug, "I didn't anticipate anything to be honest," he said truthfully, loud enough for everyone to hear. "But it is not unwelcome results…right," he asked sounding a little bit unsure.

"So what did you expect to happen," Tier asks, she managed to snap out of her slight daze thought first.

Naruto rubbed his chin, "I expected the Jutsu to heal you're bodies and possibly evolve you four, considering the amount of souls stored inside Meifu no Ō – and don't be concern about those souls for one: they don't belong in this dimensions and two: vast majority of those souls are rogue militants and scum's of my world." Seeing the confused look on Tier's friends and a critical look from the blonde beauty herself the former Shinobi explain – but not in full detail – that he and Konan are not originally from this dimension or world, but a different and much more hostile one. "I'll answer any question later. For now your situation can be explained by this mental looking man, Shinji Hirako and the annoying looking shop owner, Kisuke Urahara." He pushed both the Hollow-Shinigami and the shop own forward, both mumbling something that Naruto did not care to hear.

While both former captains of the Gotei thirteen began explaining Naruto was pulled, by the ear, backwards. "Gee Yoruichi-chan are you trying to pull my ear out." The blond complain rubbing his sore left ear.

Yoruichi ignored the former Shinobi's complain and instead glared at him, "Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in if Soul Society finds out about your ability!" She hissed out.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish manner, man he's doing a lot of rubbing all night it seems, and look down a bit. "Yeah, kinda of…" he trailed off, its best just to surrender now than try to fight a woman in rage and worried at the same time.

"Then you would know those assholes will order you're head on a silver platter! Did either you or Kisuke ever thought about how this could back fire, no! Neither of you two idiots ever thought about the consequence. Instead you both jump right on in like the reckless fools you both are!" Naruto made a great impression of a sea turtle hiding inside its shell as Yoruichi continue to chew him out.

"**Ahh how the mighty hath fallen,"** he heard Kusumi giggle in amusement. **"And this is why you don't anger us women Naruto, you know that old saying: Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn hehehe." ** She giggled out while eating on popcorn.

Beside her the former Goddess nodded in agreement, though she's concern is clearly written all over her eyes. _'He'll find out eventually,'_ she thought and too decided to enjoy her jailer's misery.

Naruto sigh inwardly and suddenly grasp both Yoruichi's shoulder, stopping her in mid-sentence of her scolding, and looked at her with a serious expression. "Thank you for the concern Yoruichi-chan I appreciate it, I truly do. Yes I admit to have jump the gun on this one and didn't think of much of the negative outcome of my action, which maybe because of my growing hubris, but don't think for a second that I would intentionally risk not only myself but you, Konan-chan, and everyone who I call my friend. I would never place anyone who I care for in any danger even to beings who I want to help, my priorities is always has been and always will be my friends, and myself as well – so as not worry my precious people – got it." He spoke in a serious and fierce tone, to show how serious he is of course, and maybe because it would sound cool.

The Goddess of flash conceded and nodded, "Fine." Her expression softens but still holds a merit of seriousness, as her voice. "Just try to be less reckless and inform every one of your plans next time, okay Naruto-kun?" The blond nodded and she smiled and accepted that.

Over with the four former hollows, now turn, hybrid. "Let me summaries if we understood you correctly," Tier started as soon as the strange blond males finish explaining their current…form and how they've known of such, "What we are now is classified as a Visored or half-Hollow hybrid – meaning one part hollow and one part unknown. A classification you made up, Urahara-san, after an incident with a former associate of yours, Hirako-san, that caused you and seven other to turn into a Shinigami-Hollow hybrid caused by an item called Hōgyoku. Now the same thing happen to me and my girls – given the masks on our faces, masks that represent our Hollow powers – but drastically different, so-much-so that we are of a new-type of hybrid. Did I get all that right." The olive skin beauty finished in one go.

"You sound too calm, but yeah you got it right." Shinji said with slight thumbs up.

Tier merely glance at him through the eye holes of her mask, but if one were able to look behind said mask, one would find a amused smirk. "It's not something that has not happen to me or my compatriots before, though I would be lying if I wasn't slightly bothered, slightly." She answered monotony to hide the bitterness in her tone.

But Kisuke and Shinji clearly heard it thanks to years and years of experience, and said nothing to comment. " Well now, let's introduce you four to the others," Kisuke said, deciding to change topics, in his usual upbeat attitude.

"Sure, Kimyōna-jiji," Shinji, Emilou, and Francesca snickered as the shop owner face-vaulted hard at Sung-sun's named him. "Weird old man indeed," the Visored leader chuckled in agreement and amusement.

And his shopkeeper friend just gave him a dry glare in return, deciding to retort when the opportunity opens itself – as karma always does – the blond introduce the four hybrids to the rest of the group that didn't know them.

"Shinji you haven't told how to remove their mask?" Yoruichi question, not that she minded or was scared but it was slightly freaky talking to someone wearing a murderous looking mask and acting all casual like.

The blond had a thoughtful look on his face, "Um, I thought by now the mask would simply disappeared given how I couldn't hold mine for this long." He said.

"Ha, says all lot about you don't it and your size," Sung-sun said with a snicker making the male Visored look down in embarrassment realizing that he just insulted himself, and well everyone else either chuckled or snicker as well – with the exception to Urahara who was laughing at his friend.

"Walk into that one Shinji whaha," the former head of the science division exclaim.

"Oh get bent," the red face Visored shoot back with a slight squeak in his voice and scowl on his face. "It's simple as removing any regular mask, just channel a bit of your Hollow energy." He mumbled out.

As soon as they remove their mask both former residents of the elemental nation quickly felt their Chakra burst to life, that and the sudden wave of energy that seem to roll of them in waves – something that surprised the four former hollow now hybrids and the other occupants in the room. 'Crap, I'm so gonna get it from Konan-chan.' Naruto gulp and sweated heavily.

He started to move back slowly hoping to escape the…but he felt a bump, slowly turning around his blue eyes meat a stern and angry looking grey amber eyes, "Ah…Ko-chan, sweetie…I'm gonna get it, am I?" he asked rhetorically and his answer came by the dragging of his rather sensitive whiskers off a distance.

"Who's the blue haired chick?" Emilou asked curiously and with slight fear as the blue haired chick reminded her a bit of her Mistress.

"Her? Well she is Naruto's long time companion." Yoruichi answered and stop for a single millisecond, "If there is anyone, anyone, who knows him better than it's her." She didn't know about Kusumi, but she wasn't wrong either.

"Makes you wonder who's the stronger of the two." Franceska said with a slight snort.

"Oh Naruto definitely no question about it," This time it was Urahara who answered. "But the familiarity and the bond between the two seem to…well you people get the idea." He commented as his fellow blond shrunk down at what he already knew was a chew out session, something a lot of men tend to face with their wife or girlfriend. The shop keeper did the only thing he knew how to help his doomed friend…by praying for his poor soul. 'You have my sympathy my brother.' He mentally cried out with clench fist, a reaction that Shinji and strangely enough Tessai mirrored.

That got them a whack to the head by a rather comically large fan from Yoruichi, don't ask where she pulled or got the fan from. "Idiots," she mumbled out with a sigh and turning her attention to the four women, "So what do you four plan now?" she inquires curiously.

The blond bombshell, Tier, calmly spoke. "We plan to serve Naruto-sama in exchange for helping us," she stated firmly. The former stealth captain raised an eyebrow and glance towards the other three ladies, "Are you three on-board with this?"

"Yes!"

Yoruichi resisted the urge to palm her face, 'Great! More competition! Sure we gained a new ally, if the worst case scenario happens that is, but still!' She groan inwardly. "You got to get Konan's approval first and foremost." The former Vastal Lorde nodded, assuming that the blue haired woman was sort of his trusted second in-command/ trusted companion (like with her three pseudo-sisters.)

While this was happening Naruto was doing a good impression of a turtle at how he was ducking his head back in hopes to protect himself from further scolding, though finally it seems an opportunity presented itself to somehow quell her anger, "Ko-chan what do I need to do for angry at me…much." He asked, desperately if I may add,

Konan actually hummed in thought before an idea form, "A date." She said calm and collectively in attempt to hide her ever-so-slightly rising heartbeat. "You promised me one before I left," she reminded and turn her head so as to not meet his eyes.

The blond Jinchūriki blink for a second and recall the promise, 'Kami how could I forget.' Feeling guilt and disappointment swell up inside him, he suddenly lock both her hands with his own. "Konan, my blue rose, my angle, I'm sorry I forgot…Tomorrow night, I swear I'll make sure it's a night you won't forget." He swore with determination in his eyes.

The bluenette blush slightly and nodded, "F-fine." She accepted and was surprise when she felt his soft lips on hers, 'how long has it been?' she question, but mentally shook herself, preferring to return the kiss she so missed. The Origami mistress wraps her arms around his neck in an attempt to deepen the kiss even further and wanting to savor the taste of his lips.

Shinji let out a whistle, "Look like Naruto manage to quell her down hehe," he chuckled, mentally giving his fellow blond thumbs up.

"There, now you people know." Urahara said with a slight grin and fanned himself, he did spare a glance at his purple haired friend, who skillful hid her rile of jealousy slowly building up.

"I see," Tier commented softly and said nothing more causing Urahara to blink before shaking his head, 'Nah too early and they just meant,' he concluded.

Soon enough the two former residents of the Elemental nation rejoin the group. "Alright let me first explain the energy that suddenly burst from your bodied and the history behind it." The unknown hybrids nodded and listen closely to the blond sage as he began his explanation on Chakra and soon a look of wonder, shock, and intrigue were felt by the four women as they realize the possibly destructive or saving force behind Chakra. "Now that's out of the way, let me explain how different the Chakra in your bodies is compare to regular ones." This time the others decided to listen on, well aside from the kids as they already left.

"During the transformation and recreation process parts of my Chakra somehow fused when your bodies were being recreated and renewed, my Chakra differs from my homes in a sense that it is much, much, more strong and pure – meaning in its purest form – but there is a danger behind my Chakra, and that danger comes in the form of corrosion. Normally when someone tried to absorb my Chakra it slowly corrodes their inside and slowly melts them right down to the bone." Seeing the panic look Naruto quickly ease them by saying, "Don't worry to combat this the Jutsu used the DNA coded into my Chakra and used it as a base so that your body will able to handle and use my Chakra." Seeing the relief look on their face he continued.

"Now the advantage of this is the abilities and augments you've four have gained; one such are elemental Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline limit) – I don't need to explain what the terms means – and another is my Uzumaki traits. Now Kekkei Genkai are usually inherited abilities, such as Dōjutsu; this is more of the elemental variety and it is thanks to the nature of my Chakra that you four have your own elemental Kekkei Genkai unique to your person – the reason I know this is because I'm a type of sensor Nin, that and my eyes can easily see the pattern of your individual Chakra make up – and elemental affinity." He stop to let the information sink in; Naruto didn't want to rush them.

"Can you tell of us what kind of Kekkei Genkai and the element we each posses?" Tier asked having quickly processes the information.

Naruto shook his head, "No, we these on the other hand…" he brought out four Chakra paper, "This paper can tell what and how many elements you have; if its wind: the paper will be cut in half, if water: the paper will get soggy and wet, if its fire: the paper will burnt up, if its earth: the paper will crumble like dirt, and if its lightning: the paper will wrinkle. But after a few changes here and there this Chakra paper can detect what type of elemental Kekkei Genkai a person has." He smiled that he could finally get to use his new Chakra paper, since he was bum out that his hard worked creation would never be used.

After handing each of them the chakra paper, "Focus your Chakra energy, don't think about it; just trust your instincts." He instructed.

Emilou's paper was cut in half and both halves wrinkled before sparking, "Emilou, you're affinity is wind and lightning, and you're Kekkei Genkai is Ranton (Storm)" the black haired girl nodded with a satisfying smirk.

Franceska's paper started to crumple and burn before it melted down on the ground, "Franceska, you're affinity is earth and fire, and you're Kekkei Genkai is Yōton (Lava)" the Amazon-like women nodded also with a smirk on her face.

Sung-sun's paper made a perfect split in two, one side crumble down, while the other lit up in flames before turning into dust. "Interesting, Sung-sun you're elemental affinities are earth, fire, and wind, and your Kekkei Genkai is Jinto (Dust) I've known only the Tsuchikage – the leader of Iwa – having this kind of ability." Sung-sun gave both her pseudo-sisters a triumphant look, much to their ire.

Tier's on the other hand caught Naruto slightly surprise, "Whoa, Tier you're elemental affinities are; water, wind, and fire, and poses three Kekkei Genkai; Hyōton (Ice), Futton (Boil), and finally Shakuton (Scorch)." Tier nodded with a small, pleased, smile and a look of astonishment from her three sisters.

"Is that normal?" she asked.

Naruto nodded, "Yes, but very, very rare." The blond recalled Mei and wondered if she ever found her husband to be, he hopes so; since he values her as one of his friends – the poor dense blond didn't know that the Mizukage wanted him.

"I see, so these are the elements we've _inherited_ from you?"

Naruto slightly nodded, "In a way, yes." He confirmed, "But in truth I only had two Kekkei Genkai Dōjutsu, before it fused into one known as the Rinne-Sharingan." His eyes morph, doing so created a near suffocating pressure due to the power increase. Seeing the discomfort he quickly turn it off, "This eye give subjugation over all elemental affinity and much, much more." He trailed off mysteriously.

Hey he may have explained the history of his world, but it did not mean he would explain the secret behind his awesome power – let their imagination run rampant and speculate on it, which only bring paranoia and fear; such powerful tools that can be use to easily manipulate and take down anyone foolish enough to fall unto its deadly grasp.

"Now that allow me to explain the advantage of being part of my Clan," a proud smile crept up on his lip. "The Uzumaki are known for our mastery over Fūinjutsu – something we'll get on a later date – a near infinite pool of Chakra, our longevity and vitality – we can pretty much survive normally fatal wounds – and finally our Kenjutsu. But it is also due to our gifts and ability that three of the five great nation banded together to wipe out my Clan, they succeeded in wiping out my people. It was most fortunate that my mother and my Grandmother were not at Uzushiogakure during the massacre." Despite how sad and angry he sounded they could still hear the proud tone in his voice, proud that his Clan went down with a fight and not like dogs.

Konan held his left hand and felt him calm down ever-so slightly, "Thank you." He smiled sweetly at her gesture. The Shinigami in the room held their heads down in respect, having already heard of the tale, but still.

Tier, and her group on the other hand were astonish that it took three major power to take out one, and felt nervous; nervous since now they part – technically – of such a prestigious Clan, "Were you next in line?" The former shark hollow ask.

Naruto nodded, "Yes, my mother was next in line for the title of Uzukage; but now, well. For long time I was known as the last Uzumaki and sense of responsibility that falls in rebuilding my Clan to its former glory, something I wish I could accomplish. But circumstances force me to change that," he said with a sad smile, for the people in the room such that sad smile look on such a person like Naruto. "As I said I thought of myself as the last of my clan, well until today." The four women tense when the blond male's emotion changed from sad to stern and serious, like that of a battle harden leader – something that made the Shinigami and Shinigami-hollow hybrid in the room recall a certain old man.

Naruto glance towards Konan, who nodded knowing his intention, and back towards the four new hybrids, "Now that I've told you this, what are your plans now. I won't force anything on you four, the choice is yours." He stated.

Tier look back to her companions and nodded, "We wish to serve you, as thanks; if not for that. Than we wish to serve in service to the clan that now we are part of." She said and the four kneeled down awaiting his responses.

The Jinchūriki was surprise by this and the blue haired beauty beside him sighs, thinking how her love could somehow get into ridiculous situation. 'Honestly, I swear sometimes I should strap a tracking seal on him or remain by his side at all time, to avoid this kind of situation.' She look at the four still kneeling women, 'Though I guess it makes sense, they've lived only with one purpose; until Naruto-kun came along and showed them a possible new one…it's almost like…' she push those thought behind as they were the past, and she had made peace with it.

Naruto answered was quick, stern, and above all firm. "No," they visibly flinch, "Instead I want you to be part of my clan, not as my servants, but as my Kin and as my family." Their heads sprung up in surprise and meet a gentle blue eyes looking at them in genuine appeal.

"Y-you want us to…"

The blond former Shinobi nodded, "Yes, Sung-sun. I want you four to be part my family." He kneed down and extended his hand, and waited.

"Why?" the aqua eye whispered and Naruto could actually hear her rising heart beat.

"Why, Tier. Really, you asking me why…well why not? True I may not known you four truly, in though I will and feeling are telling me that we'll all get along nicely." He spoke in the most truth and genuine tone she ever hear, well she couldn't recall the last time she heard such a tone, but still could recognize it.

The former shark hollow smiled and took his hand, this action was quickly followed by Sung-sun, Franceska, and lastly by Emilou. 'I can still see the hesitance in their eyes, but this is a first step, a first step to earn their trust.' He thought.

Tier lock eyes with Konan and the two women seem to have a sort of staring contest, or a silent conversation that is only known to both of them. In the end though they nodded, to what exactly will forever remain a mystery.

—**END—**

**Author – Well that is the end of this overdue chapter, sorry once again for taking so long.**

**Next up is Training, confrontation, more bonding time, action, and rekindling. (You guys know what I'm talking about.)**

**Now the Harem is still Konan, Kusumi, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (this one will take time though and same goes for everyone), Kūkaku Shiba, Yoruichi Shihōin, Tie Harribel, and Nelliel Tu Oderschvank are sure in.**

**I'm adding Suì-Fēng, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Retsu Unohana (base on the comments and PM), Cyan Sung-Sun, Franceska Mila Rose, and Emilou Apacci (due to popular demand) into the Harem.**

**Orihime, I'll leave it out there and I'm the fence on this one, and just let everyone voted on it. Okay comment vote on it, well I might make a poll for it. But the request has since flooded my in-box, both yes to the pairing and No to the pairing. I'll sit and let things move as they please in my story, okay.**

**Ichigo will be paired with Rukia and Tatsuki since all of you demanded it.**

**Thank you and good day.**


	7. Chapter 7 update!

Chapter 7

Speech-"Hi"

Thought-"Hi"

Demon-**"Hi"**

Demon thinking-**'Hi'**

Jutsu-**Rasengan**

***Scene change, flashbacks, POV (personal over view), and lemons***

**A/N – So it would be clear I'm putting an update sign on the title's right corner, something I plan to do with my other story.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own this series, just the idea of my own take on the series.**

* * *

Sweat rolling, knees wobbling, and body throbbing pain, 'Ahh fuck,' Emilou mentally cursed and glared angrily.

"Glaring at me won't get you anywhere, Emilou-san, now again!" Konan ordered, making the former deer hollow groan and promptly stand up, trying once again to climb up this stupid tree with their bare hands. From her side the black haired girl spotted her Amazonian-like friend also falling on her ass, she would laugh – if she could – but the same thing had happened to her several times.

It was only yesterday when Naruto announce that they would be trained by him and by the blue haired she-devil in the ways of the Ninja, well their version anyway, and first up the list is chakra control exercise and physical conditioning.

While one could argue that they don't need to go through physical condition given how they were former Hollows, they would be wrong. Naruto created them a new body when he attempted to change them back from being a Hollow into a normal spirit, but instead of that he somehow revived them into something else entirely. A physical body with actual organs, blood, and developing muscles; developing because none of the four former Hollow have their previous muscle mass, that, and they needed time to adjust to their new body.

Hence, why Konan was training them with various exercise that would help them develop muscle and grasp on how to once again be flesh and blood. "Stop even once and I will make you run around the entire training ground with additional weights, Emilou-san, NOW CLIMB!" she ordered with her patent glare of doom that Naruto dub.

On the off side, Yoruichi let out a whistle, "Konan is a slave driver," she said out, slightly afraid of the bluenette.

Naruto nodded in agreement, rubbing his forearm from the time when Konan trained him to further master his Rinnegan, "Yup, but the end result is worth all the pain." He assures.

"I'll like to see that, hmm maybe I'll join them later," It has been awhile since she had last exercise, the lasting she wants was to grow weaker.

"I've been meaning to ask that, how does a soul even gain muscle?" Naruto curiously asks.

"Our soul's body still functions as any normal human body, just with added benefits," she casually said as she did a couple of stretches, "Mind helping me," shrugging the blond helped unclog some stiff joints around her body.

Naruto left the training grounds, after assisting Yoruichi with her stretching, to meet up with Kisuke about a new living arrangement for him and Konan, they couldn't stay in the shop for long and munch off the shop keeper, they would have to eventually find their own place to live in.

"Ahh, Naruto-kun, good news; the papers are done and taken care of," Kisuke handed him a title to the new house Konan personally pick for the two of them. "So, when can we expect?" the shopkeeper ask with a knowing grin.

Naruto rolled his eyes, none the less smiles, "When things finally settle down, we might try," he grin with a slight blush recalling the nights he spent with Konan; holding each other while staring up at the star-filled night, and getting lost in each other's loving gaze, which would sometimes followed by an hour long love making session.

Kisuke giggled behind his fan at the faraway look on his fellow blond's face. "I'll leave the paper for the furniture and fixtures for the house," Naruto absently nodded, still miles away with his thoughts. "That must have been something to get him out of it like that," the former head of research and development wonder what the two did, or what Konan did, to have Naruto look so dopey right? Shrugging as it was not his business, he left the blond Jinchūriki to his own devices, as he had other matters to attend to.

While Naruto was off in…whatever world he was in right now, down below both Konan and Yoruichi were sparring, trading blow per blow, on the side Tier and her three pseudo-sister watch at a good safe distance after the blue haired origami user decided to let them rest after hours and hours of physical training, endurance training, and finally stamina training. 'Impressive,' the former shark Hollow thought, impress by the display in front of her.

"Who do you think will win?" The Amazonian like woman asks, before grinding in slight pain from her sore and still aching muscles.

Sung-sun shrug, and flinch, still feeling sore as well, "We don't really have anything to go one, aside from one being a former Shinigami who headed the stealth division and the other being a high S-ranked Kunoichi who can use paper as a weapon," She answered.

"I hope that Shinigami chick beats her up," Emilou mumbles out, rubbing her sides to ease the slight pain she was currently feeling.

Despite the stinging pain, Sung-sun let out a chuckle of amusement, "Don't be mad, besides, I can already feel myself getting strong and getting used to this body that Naruto-sama gave us, and I know for a fact that we all feel the same way," she pointed out.

Tier nodded in agreement, like Sung-sun, she could feel herself getting accustomed to this new body and getting stronger. It was only a matter of time before they could start harnessing chakra, something that Naruto himself will oversee too. Mainly due to the fact it was his chakra that was circulating inside their coils, it was his chakra that was giving them an additional power source aside from their Hollow energy.

***BOOM***

"Whoa, those two are getting serious," A voice behind the four ladies said.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM!" Emilou and Franceska shouted in surprise then cursed out from the pain that shoots up through their body.

"Urahara-san," Tier greeted without turning away from the battle, she had sensed him arrive not too long ago, just when Konan launch several paper birds towards Yoruichi, who black it using a Kidō barrier. The explosion came from the paper bird Konan used which were apparently paper bombs. 'Those must be the Fūinjutsu Naruto-sama talked about,' she paid more attention to Konan than Yoruichi because once they gain adequate control of their own chakra they do Jutsu techniques.

"You seem to be amused by this," Sung-sun pointed out, seeing the grin on the shopkeeper's face.

Before he could answer, though, they all had to jump out of the way as some of the origami that Yoruichi manage to deflect was sent their way, "OI WATCH IT!" Emilou shouted as her body erupted in pain from her muscles.

Just to be on the safe side of things, Kisuke erected a barrier around them in case another stray paper bomb were to fly their way, "Now to answer your question, Sung-sun; Yes I'm amuse because Konan-san manage to force Yoruichi-chan into using Kidō, something that only a few people could do." Kisuke answers.

"So what does that tell you?" Sung-sun asks once again, curious of what the former Shinigami thoughts.

"Konan is possibly on par with Yoruichi, not surprising considering her records." Kisuke watches as both women engage in hand-to-hand combat, both able to match the other in perfect synchronicity. "Very much on par with Yoruichi," by the tone of his voice he doesn't seem surprised at all.

"I'm curious; how much do you know about Konan-san and to an extent Naruto-sama?" Tier wanted to know more about her and her three sister's new master as he had only told them a bare minimum of himself when asked.

Kisuke contemplated it for a second before answering, "Naruto and Konan have known each other for quite awhile now, though the circumstances on how they met were less than ideal; if you want to know more you are going to have to ask Naruto himself." The former Shinigami wasn't about to divulge what his fellow blond had told him as it would be a breach of trust Kisuke has formed with Naruto.

Tier nodded, knowing full well that was far as she was going to get from the blond male.

"You know," Yoruichi started while blocking a kick from Konan with her arm, "Those origami techniques are very annoying." Using her heel as balance and momentum, she kicked forward aiming for Konan's midsection.

"Naruto-kun said the same thing," Konan grunted at the force behind Yoruichi's kick as she manage to block it and the follow up after the former female Shinigami finish a hundred-eighty degree turn. "But your quite the annoying opponent yourself, with your quick and agile strikes; combine with your natural flexibility and I could safely say you are one of the best hand-to-hand fighters I fought." Konan said in compliment to how good the purple haired Shinigami is in terms of Taijutsu.

"Oh?" Yoruichi said with a grin, dodging a strike to the head and grab hold of Konan's leg when she tried to go for her left sides, but the blue haired woman quickly followed up with a swift kick to the stomach, "That hurt," She rubs her slightly pain stomach as the kick sent her reeling back a bit.

Still grinning, Yoruichi exploded forward surprising Konan but quickly recover to defend. The former Ame Kunoichi raised her right arm to block the incoming attack, but at the last second, Yoruichi changed her attack and instead aim for her Konan's stomach, sending her reeling back. "Now we're even," the purplenette said.

Konan quickly recovers and rush at Yoruichi, who met her half way, the two traded blow per blow with both keeping up with the other easily with each other's flurry of punch, kick, and swipes; exceeding speeds beyond that of a normal or untrained eye could follow.

The two women fighting on the open field showed just how agile and flexible they can be with each counter, dodge, or parry at certain angles that seem impossible to do so but someone manage. "They really are a match for each other," Kisuke commented, impress by the two.

**Shikigami no Mai/Dance of the Shikigami**

Konan ascends to the air as her lower body scatters in sheets of paper that began surrounding her in a protective manner and four pairs of paper wings extend outward from her back, giving her the appearance of a angle, an angel of death.

**Shunkō/Flash War Cry**

White hot lightning surrounds Yoruichi's back, giving off the appearance of wings, and arms with pressurized Kidō ripping away the ground beneath her from the sheer amount of compressed force and power of the technique.

"Well, they're having fun," a voice behind the group of spectators said, all five turn around to see Naruto in his casual clothing with snacks in hand, "Hey, thought everyone would like a snack." he handed each of them a cheeseburger, fries, and drinks.

"So it's speed versus versatility, good match-up," Naruto commented with a mouth full of fries. "Ko-chan will be hard pressed to land a single attack on Yo-chan. Yo-chan will also find it difficult to an opening given how iron-clad Ko-chan's defenses are." He said before taking a sip of coke.

"Her defenses are that good?" Franceska asks with interest.

Naruto nodded, "Yup, Fran-Fran, her defenses is one of the best back in my world, my friend Gaara being a close second." he answered and grin at the pink hue on the Amazon woman's face.

"But, again, what makes Ko-chan dangerous is how versatile her Jutsu is and how quickly she can manipulate the area around her to her benefit." He says just when Yoruichi dodge a paper-made spear the ground beneath her suddenly lit up, catching her guard, and exploded. "She'll feel that tomorrow," Naruto said as he knew full well how that felt.

"Oh seems I was wrong," Seeing how Konan was also caught off guard by a Yoruichi suddenly appearing behind her, but that was momentary. His blue haired companion quickly brought a wall of paper to block the incoming attack, which buckled at the sheer force behind it. "An afterimage," Naruto nodded in impress to how the former stealth captained reacted as quick as she did.

"Then, what do you think the outcome would be?" Sung-sun asks between curiosity and awe at how the two women were fighting.

Naruto made a humming noise before shrugging, "Hard to tell between Ko-chan's ingenuity and Yo-chan's speed." The former snake-Hollow nodded and continue to watch the spar...if you could still call it that.

"Konan-san specialty is her ability to manipulate the paper she uses to quickly back or trap her opponent in a corner where she could finish it off quickly with a quick and precise strike. While Yoruichi-san specialty lies in her speed and power that can quickly overwhelm her opponent, leaving them staggered for a quick death blow." Tier commented based on what she gather from watching the two women fight, "Both are opposite when it comes to ranges in combat; Konan-san long to mid range, and Yoruichi-san short to mid range."

Naruto nod with a small smile, "An excellent analysis, so who do you think will win?"

Tier shrugs, "It will be down to timing or a moment when either slips up." She said and turns her full attention back to the fight.

'Like any other predator, sizing up her up her prey.' Naruto chuckled with merit at the thought.

Konan rose higher up when Yoruichi manage to cut the distance between the two of them, creating some needed space. Back then she had the advantage with her mastery of the sky lock down, but now Konan was fighting someone who could move like she (Yoruichi) was fighting on the ground.

Yoruichi for her part was finding it difficult to catch her blue haired opponent, given how quickly Konan could react and her papers would easily cover her blind spots and defend her. Her normal rush tactics would not work here.

'Fighting her the way I usually do won't work,' both women unknowingly thought the same thoughts. Frustration clearly visible on their face, but otherwise enjoyed the fight. It was easy to know why they would enjoy fighting each other as it was refreshing fighting someone who could keep up with their clear advantages, aside from the two blond's they knew. Subconsciously they glanced towards the two blond male currently enjoying the show with a couple of snacks.

'Now that's just rude,' Yoruichi pouted. While Konan sigh, 'Of course.'

Shaking out of her thoughts, Konan made the first move.

**Sen kami no ame (One thousand paper rain)** instantly a volley of paper formed spike rained down towards the dark skin former Shinigami, making her yelp. Yoruichi dance around to avoid the incoming projectiles that exploded upon impacting on the ground, "Seriously!" she growled then glared at the stoic blue haired women, despite the emotionless expression Yoruichi could see her smirking mockingly at her, 'That bitch.' In a show of impressive agility and speed, Yoruichi leaps into the air and dash towards Konan, using the blue haired woman's paper a stationary lift. 'Never thought someone could do that,' she thought in surprise.

"Got you now!" Yoruichi pulled back her right arm, coated with a bit of spiritual energy, then swung forward with speeds equal to that of a bullet fired from a gun. But to her surprise, Konan's face and body scattered into pieces of papers, "That's just cheating!" she exclaims.

"Deal with it," Konan said from behind then kick Yoruichi in the back sending her crashing into the ground.

"I agree with her that technique is cheating," Urahara looked at his fellow blond with a dry expression.

Naruto shrug uncaringly, "Didn't know she had that," he said truthfully. "Though I can guess she took some inspiration from Obito's Kamui technique," he rubs his chin in contemplation.

The two women eyed each other again, contemplating, screaming, and analyzing against each other. Konan's technique gave her an overall advantage over Yoruichi, but the latter had a speed advantage over the blue haired angel. It was only a matter of how she'll hit Konan or catch her off guard. 'I'll have to dress down her new technique and think up of a way to properly counter her.' The former Shihōin heiress thought.

While up in the skies Konan was also pondering her next move against the flash goddess, 'Her control over Shunkō technique is impressive, not to mention it is far more versatile than I thought.' There was also Yoruichi's speed that Konan worried about as her opponent could easily outpace her and land a devastating blow.

'I have to keeper at a distance and control the pace of our fight then push her into a corner to finish Yoruichi-san off.'

'I'll need to get close and figure a way to counter or outmaneuver her or force her into a corner which I can take advantage off and finish Konan off.'

Both women unknowingly thought in the same lines as their eyes grew more determine to win.

Naruto smiled at the two, more so for Konan. "I'm glad that Ko-chan has found herself a rival and a friend." He said offhandedly but sounded quite happy.

"You mean she didn't have any friends back in your world?" Kisuke inquire.

Naruto shook his head, "She did, two actually that she considered a brother and someone she loved before their deaths." He said solemnly. "My home village, they, outright hated her for her past deeds. They respected and feared me well enough that they didn't attempt anything against her, though there were some instances that I had to put a stop to before they've escalated." Naruto recalled several incidences that he had to step in and put a stop too less it escalated to something worse.

Though as time went on it had gotten better with Konan making some friends in Konoha to name a few were Hinata, Shizune, Sakura, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Anko, and Kurenai. It was long before a few Shinobi and Kunoichi to give Konan a second chance and earn her place as a Konoha Nin. "So yes, I'm glad Yoruichi and her became such fast friends," He smiled at the two female warrior clash once again.

The former second division captain mind was racing on breaking down Konan's paper technique; what she needed to figure out is how the technique work and activated, this would give her a chance to counter the technique and hopefully get her to land a blow on the blue haired angel.

Konan could separate herself at any given moment before she could land a hit, but that downside is Konan could not hit her back. So there's the fundamental flaw in Kona's technique, 'Wait!' Yoruichi mind lighten up with an idea and plan to execute it.

While in the air, Konan was continuingly observing Yoruichi with discerning eyes. She knows how dangerous the dark skin women is and given her former rank and the things she had seen so far only proves that. It won't take Yoruichi long to figure out the weakness in the technique, 'I haven't had any practice with it and with how much it drains my chakra,' she mentally berated on that fact, but she couldn't focus on that fact now.

Suddenly Yoruichi vanished from her site, 'Will she attack from the back, front, left, right, up, or down?' She waited and prepared her Jutsu.

The moment Yoruichi appeared time seemed to slow down around Konan, her body separating in a multitude of papers that formed behind her opponent and was about to strike her, but the moment her fist was mere inches away Yoruichi flashed behind.

Konan found herself crashing into the ground, getting to her knees only for the former second division captain trample Konan, 'Shit,' she mentally cursed as Yoruichi began choking her to submission.

Naruto, still smiling, could only say. "This match is nearing its end, Kisuke you might want to prepare some medical supplies." His fellow blond nodded, he too had the same thoughts as Naruto.

Franceska winced when she saw Konan deliver a hard headbutt to Yoruichi's nose forcing her to let go of her hold on the Origami user, "Ouch," Emilou subconsciously rub her nose as she felt the phantom pain. "KICK HER ASS YORUICHI!" She cheered.

Sung-Sun gave her an odd look, Emilou blush slightly. "What," She shrugged, "Can't I have this moment, this indirect revenge for putting me - us! Through hell?" She stated.

The former Snake-Hollow could only shake her head then glanced over to Tier, 'She's really into this.' It was a rhetorical thought.

Tier, since the begin was watching the two women spar from every punch, kick, parry, dodge, and block. Tier never pulled her attention or eyes away from the two fighters with the intent of learning all she could. It could be her instincts or past experiences that told her to observed and prod the two for whatever she could use against whenever she would spar with either Konan or Yoruichi. 'The first bout was to feel each other out. The second bout was to find any weakness or exploits they could use. The third was to try and overcome the other through everything they've learned so far.' It was an experience even while observing the two harden warriors.

"Girls," Tier called out, getting their attention, "Remember this and learn from it," She advised.

Both Konan and Yoruichi pushed on despite feeling the fatigue from their long and grueling fight they would not fall nor would they give up until one or both gave. Huffing and wiping away the sweat mix with blood as they roared then charge at each other, discarding all strategy and finesse with hammering the other with what's left in the tank.

Punch, kick, scratching, elbow, kneeing, slap and hair pulling is what it came down too as they tried to knock the other out. It wasn't a pretty sight, but one could admire their determination and will.

Konan duck under Yoruichi's roundhouse kick then punch her as she made a full one-eighty, but the purple-haired woman grabs hold of the arm with a tight grip then flip Konan over.

Konan though manage to stuck her feet to ground then twist her body, forcing her and Yoruichi to spin around. As soon as both stop, both women arch back their respective arm and shoot it forward in a list ditch effort to knock each other out.

POW!

The next thing they saw was the fake sky above before darkness took them.

Naruto summoned one Shadow clone to help carry both women up, "A double knockout." It seems fitting because the two women are, in his opinion, a match for each other. "We'll continue your three's training tomorrow, review the scrolls I gave because that's what we'll be working on," Naruto stated.

"Hai!" The four former Hollows said in unison.

Naruto flashed and appeared in front of Kisuke, "Set them both here," He said, "You were right," He begrudgingly admitted and handed his fellow blond a ton of cash.

Naruto smirk triumphantly and tad bit smug, "Never bet against an Uzumaki, you'll lose your money every time," He quoted, still smirking.

Kisuke grumbled under his breath, something about being a smart ass and smug brat.

Seemingly, Naruto's smirk grew into a mocking grin, as if he heard his fellow blond's word. "Pleasure doing business with you, Kisuke." He laughs as left the room.

"I still don't understand how you peasants find such trivial thing amusing."

Naruto quirks an eyebrow, 'Hellow to you too Kaguya-Baa-chan.' He mentally said.

The former Goddess huff indignantly, "Crass as always my descendant," She then glanced towards her granddaughter, "Has he always been like this?"

Kurumi nodded, **"Yup, Naruto-kun been a brat for longest I can remember."**

Naruto felt his left eye twitch and choose not to dignify her words with a response, less if he wanted it to grow worse.

**"I can still here you thought, Naru-kun."** She sang in a mocking tone, giggling at how she would always get the last laugh on her mate.

'You just love tormenting me, don't' ya?' It was more of a statement rather than a question.

**"You know you love it,"** She said back.

'Like dried Ramen.'

Kaguya sighs and glared, "Will the two of you stop with this childish banter honestly we could be doing something more productive than this!"

Kurumi rolled her eyes, "**Oh, don't get your panties in a twist, Grandma."** She giggled, "**Wait you don't wear any!" **She laughed at the blushing face of Kaguya.

Naruto nearly stumbled at what he heard, "WHY YOU!" Kaguya lunges at Kurumi with the intent of strangling her.

Naruto rubs his tempo as he cut the mental link to spare himself for having to hear the two fight and argue.

—**Done—**

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Next on the updating list is Marvel Fishcake chapter 3 about 80% done.**

**Maelstrom souls – the Dark souls and Naruto 30% done till update**

**My VS-1 story chapter 12 10% done till update (I'll also removed all the Notes and will remove the other one and added at the end of chapter 12)**

**A rewrite of VS-2 as a standalone story 0% still in concept**

**Soon to be publish Naruto and Kuroinu Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni 20% done**

**Naruto and RWBY crossover about 15% done till publish**

**A full overhaul of Naruto and DC this time taking place in Earth 11.5 (the .5 since it Fan-Fiction) 0% still in concept**

**Naruto and X-over story, a hybrid mash up involving Naruto.**

**A full rewrite of my other stories.**

**Naruto/Tekken/Street Fighter/Mortal Kombat crossover 0% still in concept.**

**Also please tell me if you like short chapters or long chapter or long arc chapter?**

**Well, that's all! Please have a wonderful Holiday and stay safe. Also leave a comment, Favorite, and Follow if you enjoy BYE-BYE!**

**Last update 6/14/2016**

**Latest update 12/25/2016**

* * *

Previous Authro notes 6/14/2016

Hello, everyone.

First, I apologise for the lack of updates to some of my stories as of late. I promise to get back on it as soon as I can, so please be patient.

Now that is not the important issue here, the issue here is an incident that happened just a few days ago. Because on June 12, forty-nine people lost their lives to a derange lunatic and fifty-three other people were injured at a Gay nightclub in Orlando Florida.

The names of the victims are:

Stanley Almodovar III, 23

Amanda Alvear, 25

Oscar A. Aracena-Montero, 26

Rodolfo Ayala-Ayala, 33

Alejandro Barrios Martinez, 21

Martin Benitez Torres, 33

Antonio D. Brown, 29

Darryl R. Burt II, 29

Jonathan A. Camuy Vega, 24

Angel L. Candelario-Padro, 28

Simon A. Carrillo Fernandez, 31

Juan Chevez-Martinez, 25

Luis D. Conde, 39

Cory J. Connell, 21

Tevin E. Crosby, 25

Franky J. Dejesus Velazquez, 50

Deonka D. Drayton, 32

Mercedez M. Flores, 26

Juan R. Guerrero, 22

Peter O. Gonzalez-Cruz, 22

Paul T. Henry, 41

Frank Hernandez, 27

Miguel A. Honorato, 30

Javier Jorge-Reyes, 40

Jason B. Josaphat, 19

Eddie J. Justice, 30

Anthony L. Laureano Disla, 25

Christopher A. Leinonen, 32

Brenda L. Marquez McCool, 49

Jean C. Mendez Perez, 35

Akyra Monet Murray, 18

Kimberly Morris, 37

Jean C. Nives Rodriguez, 27

Luis O. Ocasio-Capo, 20

Geraldo A. Ortiz-Jimenez, 25

Eric I. Ortiz-Rivera, 36

Joel Rayon Paniagua, 32

Enrique L. Rios Jr., 25

Yilmary Rodriguez Solivan, 24

Christopher J. Sanfeliz, 24

Xavier E. Serrano Rosado, 35

Gilberto R. Silva Menendez, 25

Edward Sotomayor Jr., 34

Shane E. Tomlinson, 33

Leroy Valentin Fernandez, 25

Juan P. Rivera Velazquez, 37

Luis S. Vielma, 22

Luis D. Wilson-Leon, 37

Jerald A. Wright, 31

Our prayes goes out to the family of these people affected by this incident and I hope that one day the wounds heal inspite of this terrible, terrible incident.

Please lend your support and give a bit good back into the world by donating to the Support Victims of Pulse Shooting at PulseVictimsFund. Every amount counts and if you can't please share it with everyone. To further added to this, please check out .org to know more.

Now, my thoughts on this. I don't have the proper words or enough words to express how deeply sadden and angry I feel about this tragedy. Forty-nine lives gone from this world, forty-nine lives that could have potentially brought more good in the world than most bastards I know, all of them gone from this world. Because someone just couldn't accept, just couldn't see past the bigotry, just couldn't see past the shallow zealous preach about with their cancerous words and immoral ideals.

I could go in length of how damage and dark the world is today, but this incident just speaks for it. Why is it that the best of us are the ones taken from this world so early in their lives, and worst of us live a long and prosperous life? Madness is what it is, a fucked-up madness that doesn't make senses.

I won't go into to try and understand the bastard's motives or why, all I know he did it because of hate; hate towards people who just want to live their lives the way they want to live it!

Hell, I caught on a tweet by the Westboro Baptist stating it was an act of God, HA! I laugh at whatever God they believe in because the God I know gave us free will to choose who we want to be. Also, if you "People" didn't know the twelve disciples of Jesus Christ were flawed and imperfect with questionable lives, and he accepted them none the less.

By hey zealous are all one-sided fuckers who doesn't know right from wrong or their heads from their ass.

As for the politicians using this to bank their agenda, fuck you. That's all.

But enough of that, let's not let this tragedy affect us by being cowering behind doors because that is what they want you to do and if you do, then they have won. Yes be afraid, but don't let fear grip you. Instead, use it to motivate you to do good in the world and fight back.

Stand up and fight, stand up and stop this madness, stand up and show this bastard that we may be afraid, but we won't back down and let them dictate our lives. Show them we can accept people despite the difference in colour, race or sexual preference. Show them that we can stand hand-in-hand, tall and proud.

God bless you all and God bless the world!

Thank you and Good day.


End file.
